Do You Love Us, Appa?
by PreciousLu
Summary: Luhan bahagia saat Sehun menikahinya. Namun saat Luhan dinyatakan memiliki keajaiban, sikap Sehun justru berbanding terbalik. Apa yang harus dipilih Luhan? Bertahan atau Meninggalkan Sehun? It's HUNHAN with their son. YAOI! MPREG! (Ganti Penname yang sebelumnya adalah Chiello)
1. Do You Love Us, Appa? (Prolog)

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Writer: Chiello 

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu 

Genre: Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG 

Rating: T 

Disclaimer: Ide dan pemikiran murni dari otak saya. HunHan dan Ziyu milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Karakter tokoh hanya karangan belaka.

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Saat hati telah menentukan pilihannya 

"_**YES I WOULD SEHUN-AH. I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

Mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan selalu terpatri dan seharusnya tak akan pernah diingkari 

"_**Saranghae Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan,"**_

"_**Nado Saranghae Sehun-ah. Berjanjilah,"**_

Saat ia memberimu kebahagian lain dari sebuah keajaiban

"_**Aku hamil Sehun-ah! Kita akan punya anak!"**_

Dan bagimu adalah suatu yang tak pernah kau inginkan

"_**Aku bilang gugurkan, Luhan!"**_

Yang tak kau ketahui adalah bahwa Tuhan selalu memberikan hadiah sesuai apa yang telah manusia lakukan

"_**Luhan, ku mohon,"**_

"_**Maafkan aku Sehun, Aku tak bisa.."**_

Halo readers, ini baru sekedar PROLOG alias PREVIEW dari cerita dengan OTP kesayangan saya, sebut saja HunHan. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya publish FF saya di FFN. FF ini juga saya publish di salah satu page di facebook dengan penname yang sama. Saya penulis baru jadi jika berminat pada FF saya ini, monggo tulis kata-kata di kotak review. Gomawo^^


	2. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 1

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

**Note: Kata atau kalimat yang dicetak tebal dan ditulis miring adalah kata hati atau flashback. Namun mungkin ada yang tidak. So, be careful**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**It's the First Chapter!**

Pagi yang indah menyapa Victory University, sebuah universitas ternama di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang di koridor salah satu fakultas. Ada juga mahasiswa yang berlari terengah-engah menuju sebuah ruangan. Oh, sepertinya ia telat masuk kuliah. Ada juga mahasiswa yang mampir dulu ke kafetaria kampus sekedar membeli cemilan sebagai sarapan pagi mereka sebelum masuk kuliah. Intinya pagi itu tampak tenang dengan aktivitas-aktivitas mahasiswa baik yang penting maupun absurd.

Namun sepertinya ketenangan itu akan segera pergi dan berganti dengan suara berisik layaknya pasar karena bisa dipastikan jika . . .

"Kyaaa Oh Sehun sudah dataaanggg"

"Sehunnie halooo selamat pagiiii tampaan"

"Sehunnie ini noona buatkan sarapan . Enak lho sehunnie"

"Sehunnieeeee mengapa kau semakin tampaaaannn"

"Sehunnie kencanlah dengankuuuuu,"

"Sehunnie tidurlah dengankuuuu," -_- eeh, siapa pula mahasiswa yang berani bicara seperti ini?

Begitulah ketenangan lain yang tercipta. Penyebabnya hanya satu, Oh Sehun! Heh, memang apa hebatnya dia sampai-sampai mampu membuat seluruh fakultas kedokteran seperti pasar malam?

Oke baiklah, itu adalah Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa semester lima jurusan pendidikan kedokteran. Apa yang membuatnya istimewa? Sehun adalah putra dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan, ibunya bekerja sebagai desainer, tampan sudah pasti, berkulit putih, tinggi, hidung mancung, tampangnya yang sedikit dingin membuat kharismanya semakin menguat. Jangan lupakan tatapan mata elangnya yang merupakan bagian favorit para yeoja penggemar Sehun.

"Ya, Sehun-ah, sepertinya penggemarmu semakin banyak saja," celetuk mahasiswa bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu Hyung, kau tahulah kalau aku ini populer," balas Sehun dengan percaya dirinya.

"Yayaya, terserah kau sajalah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kelas. Telingaku lama-lama sakit mendengar lengkingan mereka," tambah seorang mahasiswa berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin atau yang maunya dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai.

Sehun tengah berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya, Chanyeol dan Kai, bermaksud menuju kelas mereka. Kuliah pertama masih 15 menit lagi, namun 15 menit merupakan waktu yang sebentar untuk Chanyeol dan Kai karena saat ini mereka dihadang oleh seorang yeoja.

"Maaf nona, kami sedang terburu-buru. Bisakah kau tak menghalangi jalan kami?" ucap Chanyeol sopan. Berniat mengusir yeoja itu secara halus.

"Aku tak ada urusan dengamu tiang listrik. Lagipula kau kan bisa pergi duluan," balas yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian pandangan yeoja itu beralih pada sosok Sehun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sehun-ah, ini noona buatkan kau sarapan. Ini sushi yang aku buat sendiri lho," yeoja itu menyodorkan sekotak sushi pada Sehun.

"Siapa namamu? Benarkah kau yang membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Sehun dan dengan kotak makan yang sudah berada di tangannya. Ah rasanya yeoja itu ingin berteriak kencang karena bekalnya iterima oleh sang idola.

"A-ah, Lee Hyeri imnida. Ne, tentu saja tampan. Cicipilah, Sehun-ah," ujar yeoja itu masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sehun membuka kotak makan itu dan mengambil sushi itu dengan sumpit yang juga sudah dibawakan oleh yeoja penggemarnya.

"Sehun-ah, ayolah cepat. Kita sudah hampir masuk kelas," Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan perlakuan Sehun. Meladeni penggemarnya akan membuat mereka terlambat. Ia tak mau dihukum lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kau dan Kai bisa pergi duluan, Hyung," jawab Sehun acuh sambil memasukan satu potong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya malas. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana Sehun-ah, apakah enak?"

Sehun memiring-miringkan kepalanya seolah-olah meresapi semua rasa yang ada pada sushi buatan yeoja itu. Kemudian ia mendekati sang yeoja dan berbisik.

"Sushi mu enak. Kau boleh kencan denganku malam ini," bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya dan itu membuat rona merah terpancar di pipi sang yeoja. Tak perlu bicara lagi dengan maksudnya memberi Sehun bekal, ternyata yang diberi bekal sudah tahu lebih dulu apa maksudnya. Dan tentu saja semakin membuat yeoja itu ingin berteriak kencang karena keinginannya berkencan dengan Sehun menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyaaa! Aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini," tuh kan! Benar saja ia langsung berteriak kegirangan seperti habis memenangkan undian. Dan itu sukses membuat suara-suara iri terdengar jelas dari kerumunan penggemar Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kesal sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Sementara Kai hanya memandang datar Sehun, sedikit melirik seseorang yang berada jauh dari mereka namun ia masih bisa menangkap siapa sosok itu. Kai hanya memberikan tatapan sendunya, namun sebuah senyuman yang Kai tahu itu dipaksakan, memberinya sebuah jawaban jika artinya adalah 'baik-baik saja'.

* * *

Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang Fakultas Kedokteran. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kotak makan berisi nasi goreng dengan telur dan sosis. Ia sedikit berlari ketika melihat seseorang yang menunggunya berdiri di depan gerbang Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Hosh..hosh, mianhae Kyungsoo-ah aku membuatmu menunggu lama," Luhan mengatur nafasnya sambil sedikit menyeka keringat yang meluncur di dahinya.

Orang yang menunggunya. Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Luhan.

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Minumlah dulu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral. Luhan yang memang haus langsung meneguk air itu dan menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Gomawo, Kyungie. Ah, kajja sebelum terlambat," Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju Fakultas Kedokteran.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Kyungsoo berniat menanyakan apa yang membuat ia harus menunggu Luhan. Kyungsoo memang sudah janjian dengan Luhan untuk bertemu di Fakultas Kedokteran, bermaksud untuk menemani Luhan yang mempunyai tujuan lain di fakultas itu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang bukan mahasiswa universitas itu, melainkan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama di Seoul University.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Hyung. Meski berada di tingkat yang sama, namun Luhan berusia satu tahun diatasnya.

"Tak tahulah Kyung. Pagi ini Ziyu rewel sekali. Ia tak mau aku tinggal pergi kuliah. Biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti itu," curhat Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yang dialami Luhan pagi ini

"Jangan seperti itu Hyung, itu artinya ia tak mau berpisah dengan Eommanya. Ia mungkin ingin seharian bersamamu Hyung," Kyungsoo mencoba memberi Luhan pengertian.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau benar Kyung. Ah, aku menjadi merasa bersalah padanya," ujar Luhan sendu.

"Eiy, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu Hyung. Ia pasti mengerti keadaanmu. Eunng, Hyung apa ia masih rewel saat kau tinggal?"

"Sudah tidak Kyungie. Aku berjanji padanya akan membelikannya boneka rusa baru kalau ia tak rewel lagi. Setelah itu ia berhenti menangis dan tak menolak perintah Eommonim yang membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah," jelas Luhan.

"Hyung, apa eommonin tidak curiga kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tidak,"

"N-ne, sudahlah Hyung ayo cepat sebelum mereka pergi,"

Masih dengan kotak makan yang berada di genggamannya, Luhan melangkah hati-hati mendekati orang yang ingin ia tuju. Luhan tersenyum karena dapat menemukannya dengan cepat tanpa harus bingung mencari ke seluruh penjuru fakultas kedokteran. Tak dipedulikannya kerumunan seperti pasar yang membuatnya tubuh kecilnya tertabrak-tabrak oleh mahasiswa lain. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang disana.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Aku akan berkencan dengan Sehun hari ini,"

Luhan tahu, sangat tahu jika teriakan itu berasal dari suara seorang yeoja. Luhan tidak tuli untuk dapat mengerti apa yang diteriakan yeoja itu. Langkah yang baru saja ingin ia ambil seketika menjadi kaku. Seluruh persendiannya juga kaku seolah tahu apa yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Beruntung kotak makan itu tidak jatuh. Matanya bertubrukan dengan seseorang disana yang menatapnya sendu. Luhan hanya memberikan senyum paksa, seolah memberikan kode jawaban 'baik-baik saja' pada orang itu.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya bisa memeluk kedua lengan Luhan. Ia tahu persis apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Luhan seolah memberikan kekuatan.

"Gwenchana Kyung. Ayo kita pergi dari sini," Luhan hanya berucap lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari kerumunan itu sambil sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang. Sia-sia sudah ia menyiapkan bekal sarapan pagi untuk orang yang ia tuju.

_**Aku harus kuat**_

* * *

"Eomma….!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun. Ia berlari ke arah pintu sebuah rumah begitu ia mendapati siapa yang datang ke rumah itu.

**Happ**

"Jagoan kecil eomma…." Anak kecil itu tersenyum geli di gendongan orang yang dipanggil Eomma. Ia terkikik merasakan ciuman-ciuman kecil yang menerjang wajah imutnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Lu?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia hampir 50 tahun namun masih tetap cantik, menginterupsi aktivitas kecil ibu dan anak di hadapannya.

"Ne, eommonim. Luhan tak ada jadwal kuliah lagi jadi bisa cepat pulang menjemput Ziyu," ujar Luhan sambil masih menggendong Ziyu.

"Sehun mana Lu? Kalian tak pulang bersama?" Eommonim yang juga adalah mertua Luhan heran tak mendapati anaknya pulang bersama Luhan.

"A-ah itu Eommonim, Sehun sedang ada praktikum dan ia akan pulang malam," sahut Luhan cepat. Dan tentu saja ia berbohong pada mertuanya. Tak mungkin kan kalau ia menjawab 'tak tahu'. Padahal kenyataannya memang ia tak tahu dimana Sehun. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif setelah Luhan berkali-kali menelpon dan mengiriminya pesan singkat.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah. Kau makan siang dulu, Lu baru setelah itu kalian pulang,"

"Tak usah eommonim, Luhan makan di apartemen kami saja. Sekalian menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun," tolak Luhan halus. Bukan ia ingin menolak tawaran mertuanya itu, namun peristiwa pagi tadi membuatnya ingin cepat pulang ke apartemen untuk menumpahkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Eomma, mana boneka lutha yang eomma janjikan?" Tanya Ziyu ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mereka. Saat ini Ziyu tengah duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

"Ada, nanti setelah makan Ziyu boleh ambil di kamar yaa," jawab Luhan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Cha, makan siang hari ini spaghetti kimchi.." Luhan menaruh satu mangkuk berukuran sedang di atas meja makan. Kemudian ia mengambil piring miliknya dan Ziyu untuk ditaruh spaghetti kimchi atasnya.

"Eomma, bial Ziyu yang memimpin doa thiang ini, ne? bolehkan eomma?" ucap Ziyu dengan mata berbinar. Melihat aegyo yang ditunjukkan anaknya, Luhan tentu tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Ziyu.

"Tentu saja sayang.."

"Cha, beldoa mulai," kemudian kedua orang itu melipat kedua tangannya dan berdoa dengan khusyuk sebelum makan siang. Luhan memang mengajari Ziyu untuk selalu berdoa sebelum dan sesudah makan.

"Amin.." berdoa pun selesai dan mereka segera menyantap makan siang mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar saat anaknya makan dengan lahap yang alhasil membuat sekitar mulutnya penuh noda saus.

Makan siang telah selesai dan Luhan juga sudah mencuci semua piring kotor bekas makan siang. Kemudian ia menidurkan Ziyu dikamar mereka sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Sesekali ia menepuk pantat Ziyu bermaksud untuk membuatnya semakin terlelap. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Setelah memastikan anaknya tidur sangat nyenyak dengan boneka rusa yang baru saja Luhan belikan, lelaki bersurai cokelat itu pelan-pelan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

* * *

**Cklek**

"Appa…!" Ziyu yang tengah asyik bermain boneka rusa barunya langsung berlari ke arah pintu apartemen saat melihat Appa nya datang. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya melirik sekilas dengan wajah datar.

"Appa, gendong…" Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang muka imutnya. Ia ingin digendong Appa nya. Namun lagi-lagi sang Appa hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri bukan? Jangan manja!" ucap sang Appa dengan nada ketus.

"Appa, gendong…Ziyu ingin digendong Appa.." Ziyu masih terus merengek minta digendong. Ia semakin mendekati sang Appa sambil menarik-narik celana Appa nya agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku lelah! Dan jangan jadi anak manja!"

"T-tapi Appa, Ziyu hiks ingin digendong Appa hiks gendong Ziyu hiks A-appa.."

Aktivitas Luhan yang tengah memasak bulgogi terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan bercampur dengan tangisan yang sangat dikenalinya. Setelah mematikan kompor dan mencuci tangan di tempat pencuci piring, Luhan beranjak ke ruang depan, melihat apa yang terjadi. Luhan terperanjat melihat anaknya sudah bersimbah air mata sambil menari-narik celana pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ziyu! Sehun-ah, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Ziyu menangis seperti ini?" Luhan langsung berjalan mendekati anaknya dan pelan-pelan ia mulai melepaskan tangan Ziyu dari acara tarik menarik celana Sehun.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya," jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Luhan mulai menggendong Ziyu yang terus berontak sambil memukul wajah Luhan dengan boneka rusanya. Kakinya mulai menendang kesana kemari dan tangannya terus ia rentangkan ke arah Sehun. Dan Luhan mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Sehun-ah, Ziyu ingin digendong olehmu. Gendong ia saja sebentar Sehun-ah," Luhan berusaha membujuk Sehun agar menggendong Ziyu.

"Aku lelah,"

"Sehun-ah, jebal gendonglah sebentar…"

"…."

Masih tetap sama dan Sehun berlalu dari hadapan anak dan istrinya. Melihat itu Luhan hanya mampu diam sambil menenangkan Ziyu yang masih rewel di gendongannya.

"Ziyu, Appa lelah sayang. Nanti saja yaaa, biarkan Appa beristirahat dulu ne?"

"Hiks Ziyu mau digendong Appa hiks..Eomma hiks Ziyu mau digendong Appa hiks Appa hiks…" Ziyu kini tak lagi berontak setelah Luhan berulang kali membujuk anaknya itu. Kepala kecilnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Luhan dan mulai meluapkan seluruh tangisan karena Appa nya tak mau menggendongnya.

* * *

Makan malam berlangsung tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa. Ziyu berniat memanggil Sehun di kamarnya namun Luhan melarangnya dengan alasan Sehun sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ziyu hanya mengangguk mengerti tanda ia menuruti perkataan Luhan. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Luhan, sebenarnya ia tak ingin Sehun marah-marah lagi pada Ziyu. Penolakan Sehun barusan sudah cukup membuatnya sedih. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Padahal sebelum mereka menikah, Sehun adalah pria yang romantis dan sangat pengertian pada Luhan. Namun entah mengapa setelah mereka menikah dan Luhan dinyatakan sebagai namja dengan keajaiban bernama _**male pregnant**_, sikap Sehun mulai berubah padanya. Tak lagi perhatian, dingin, bahkan sering telat pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Luhan mulai mengenal Sehun saat mereka berada di tahun pertama High School. Mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun namun berada di tingkat yang sama. Luhan ingat kala Sehun menyatakan cintanya dulu. Ia berteriak dengan lantang dari lapangan basket sekolah mereka. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan menahan malu pada teman-temannya. Apalagi Sehun merupakan anak yang sangat populer meskipun mereka masih berada di tingkat pertama.

"_**Luhan, meski kita hanya baru kenal sebentar, namun hati ini telah menetapkan pilihannya. Dan aku yakin kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa. LUHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY SPECIAL ONE?!**_

"_**YES I WOULD SEHUN-AH. I LOVE YOU TOO!"**_

Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat cara Sehun saat menyatakan perasaannya. Sangat berani namun tidak lebih romantic dari saat Sehun melamarnya dulu saat mereka berada di tingkat kedua universitas. Candle light dinner di pinggir pantai dengan diiringi oleh music nan romantic. Dan jangan lupakan ia yang mengajak Luhan berdansa. Luhan pikir saat itu hanya makan malam biasa namun sedikit lebih special. Luhan tak membayangkan apapun kala Sehun mengajaknya dinner saat itu. Namun tepat pukul 12 malam, sesuatu di langit mengejutkan Luhan yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Lima buah lampion kertas terbang rendah di atas air asin pantai. Dan jika dirangkai menjadi LUHAN, WOULD YOU MARRY ME? Dan seiring lampion tersebut mengudara menuju bulan dan bintang, Luhan kembali dikejutkan dengan perlakuan Sehun yang berlutut di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak putih berisi cincin padanya.

"_**Lu, kita sudah berpacaran dengan waktu yang tak lama maupun tak sebentar pula. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku setiap waktu. Berada di sampingku dan berjalan beriringan menjelajahi dunia ini bersama. Telah kutetapkan hati hanya untukmu,Lu. Will you marry me? Maukah kau menikah denganku, Luhan?"**_

"_**Se-sehun? I-ini benarkah? Ya! Aku mau menikah denganmu Sehun"**_

"_**Saranghae Luhan. Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu memberikanmu kebahagiaan,"**_

"_**Nado Saranghae Sehun-ah. Berjanjilah,"**_

Luhan tersenyum tipis mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun saat itu. **Berjanji tidak akan menyakiti dan akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan**. Benarkah janji yang kau katakan saat itu Sehun? Batinnya. Luhan akui ia sangat bahagia bersama Sehun setelah mereka menikah. Namun semua itu berubah setelah enam bulan mereka menikah. Tepatnya saat Luhan mulai mengalami mual dan muntah-muntah disertai pusing. Ia dinyatakan sebagai namja yang mengalami _**'male pregnant'**_ saat ia memeriksakan kondisinya. Luhan sangat bahagia. Bukankah hal itu wajar bagi orang yang menikah? terlebih bagi Sehun dan Luhan yang merupakan sesama namja.

Luhan memang bahagia saat ia dinyatakan telah hamil dua minggu oleh dokter. Ia pun berharap Sehun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Membayangkan Sehun memeluk bahagia dirinya dan mengusap serta mencium perutnya dengan rasa kasih sayang. Namun dunia telah berkata, terkadang apa yang kau bayangkan tidak seindah kenyataan. Dan Luhan mengalaminya sendiri bagaimana rasa kecewa dan sedih itu menggerogoti dirinya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun atas berita kehamilan dirinya.

"Sehunnie, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu,"

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Kau pasti akan bahagia mendengar kabar ini,"

"Apa sayang? Palli katakan. Kau membuatku ingin menerkammu eoh?"

"Kau tahu kan beberapa hari ini aku mual-mual, muntah dan pusing. Dan siang tadi aku memeriksakan kondisiku ke dokter. Dokter bil-.."

"Apa yang dokter katakan, Sayang? Kau tak apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak mengalami penyakit berat kan? Dan kau tak akan meninggalkanku selamanya karena penyakit itu kan Lu?

"Aigoo apa-apaan kau ini Sehun? Kau tak usah panic begitu dan tenang saja aku tak mengalami seperti yang kau imajinasikan, pabbo! Kekekeke"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu aku….aku….."

"Aku? Yak! Palli katakanlah kau kenapa sayang?"

"Aku hamil Sehun-ah! Kita akan punya anak! Kau akan menjadi Appa dan aku akan menjadi Eomma!

"A-apa kau bilang Lu? Hamil?"

"Ne, kau bahagia kan Sehun? Kata dokter ini keajaiban Sehun. Tak semua namja bisa mendapatkannya. Ah aku tak sabar memberitahukannya pada orangtua kita Sehun,"

"…."

"Sehun, mengapa kau diam saja?"

"..."

"Sehun? Kau kenapa diam eoh? Aku tau kau pasti kaget. Saking kagetnya bahkan kau-…."

"Gugurkan"

"A-apa Sehun? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Gugurkan? Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Kau tak salah dengar dan kubilang gugurkan kandunganmu. Aku tak suka"

"T-tapi kenapa Sehun? Ini anak kita Sehun,"

"Aku bilang gugurkan, Luhan!"

"Aku tak mau! Ini anak kita,"

"Gugurkan atau aku akan membencimu!"

"Aku tak mau! Aku tetap tidak mau menggugurkannya!"

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menggugurkannya. Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya sungguh membuatnya sangat sakit hati. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yang sudah menikah namun menolak kehadiran seorang anak?. Sampai saat ini Luhan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa Sehun sangat tidak menginginkan bayi yang sekarang tumbuh besar di hadapannya ini.

Luhan ingat bagaimana ia harus berjuang keras saat mengandung Ziyu. Masa ngidam dan _**morning sick**_ adalah hal yang paling memberatkan untuk Luhan. Jika seorang ibu yang tengah hamil dan mulai mengalami ngidam, maka seorang ayah akan senang hati akan memenuhi keinginan bayinya meskipun itu keinginan yang aneh sekalipun. Luhan? Tentu saja mudah menjawabnya. Dengan Sehun yang amat sangat tidak menyukai kehamilannya,membuat Luhan harus berjuang sendiri mengatasi _**morning sick**_ dan memenuhi keinginan bayinya.

"Sehun-ah, aku ingin ramen pedas dan patbingsu kelapa Hun. Belikan untukku ya.."

"…."

"Sehun, ayolah belikan untukku. Ini keinginan baby, anak kita Sehun,"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa Luhan?"

"Sudah jam 11 malam..Ayolah Hunnie..belikan untukku. Aku sangat ingin,"

"…."

"Beli saja sendiri! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!"

"Baiklah Hunnie, aku akan membelinya sendiri. Kau beristirahatlah,"

"Heh, begitu saja kau tak tahu! Mengapa tak dari tadi saja? Merepotkan!"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Luhan yang dalam keadaan hamil muda berjalan sendiri di waktu yang hampir tengah malam untuk menuruti keinginan bayinya, ramen  
pedas serta patbingsu kelapa. Saat itu Luhan tak menemukan kedai –kedai yang masih buka setelah hampir satu jam mencari.

Ia hanya menemukan penjual buah yang bahkan sudah hampir tutup. Untunglah penjual tersebut menjual buah kelapa dan pada akhirnya Luhan membuat sendiri patbingsu yang hanya berisikan eskrim, es batu, kelapa, dan sisa buah apel di kulkasnya. Sementara ramen pedas hanya ia tambahkan banyak lada hitam sebagai penguat rasa pedas.

Apakah Luhan menyerah? Tentu saja tidak! Namun seratus juta kali Luhan meminta sambil memasang ekspresi aegyo yang tak pernah buat Sehun tahan, tetap saja suaminya yang berkulit albino tak mau menuruti keinginan bayinya, membantunya mengatasi morning sick, dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Sehun semakin membenci bayinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyingkirkan bayinya.

"Hoeek hoeek. Sehun-ah, bisakah kau mengambilkanku air putih?"

"Tentu saja istriku sayang"

"Eh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Sehun mengambilkan air putih untukku? Apakah ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran bayi ini?"

"Ini air putih untuk istriku tercinta dan BAYI nya"

"Gomawo Sehun-ah,"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Sehun-ah, tolong temani aku ke dokter ne? Perutku sakit sekali.

"Oh sakitkah istriku sayang?"

"Ne, Sehunnie. Ini sakit sekali. Perutku seperti diremas Aaaahkk,"

"Tak perlu ke dokter sayang. Minum air hangat saja pasti sembuh kok"

"T-tapi ini sakit Sehun aaahhhkkk…"

"…."

"S-sehun i-ini sakit sekali..Aaaahkk appo aaaahhkk…"

"…."

"Sehun, tolong aku. Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit Sehun…"

"Kau yang sakit mengapa harus minta bantuanku? Kau yang hamil, mengapa aku yang harus repot?"

"S-sehun mengapa kau berubah eoh? Tadi kau bersikap baik padaku lantas mengapa sekarang seperti ini Sehun?"

"Aku bersikap baik padamu? Huh! Jangan harap Luhan! Sudah kubilang kau akan tahu akibatnya karena tak mau menurutiku! Dan sekarang? Lihatlah! Wow, nampaknya obat itu bekerja dengan baik. Tak sia-sia aku membelinya dengan harga mahal!"

"Obat? Apa maksudmu Sehun? Obat apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yang kubicarakan? Asal kau tahu saja Luhan. Air putih yang aku beri untukmu tadi sudah ku campur dengan obat penggugur kandungan. Kau tak perlu bertanya lagi untuk apa aku mencampurnya, istriku sayang. Dan aku bahagia karena bayi itu akan segera mati. Hahahahaha!"

"Kau jahat Sehun hiks kau jahat!" 

To Be Continue

Pertama saya ingin bilang makasih buat merespon **PROLOG** Do You Love Us, Appa?. Meski baru **PROLOG** tapi ternyata banyak yang minat. Makasih..makasih *kasih ciuman Thehun atu-atu*. Maaf saya belum bisa menyebutkan dan membalas review kalian satu per satu. Makasih juga untuk yang sudah melihat, mem-favorite, dan mem- follow FF saya. Ini adalah Chapter Pertama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa.

Want to continue?

Yuk Review lagi ^^


	3. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chap2

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Writer: Chiello 

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son) 

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG 

Length: Chapter

Rate: T 

**Note: Kata atau kalimat yang dicetak tebal dan ditulis miring adalah kata hati atau flashback. Namun mungkin ada yang tidak. So, be careful ****. Mulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya, Ziyu enggak cadel yaa. SORRY FOR TYPO AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

****

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

****

**CHAPTER 2**

Luhan tengah berbaring di samping Ziyu sambil membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Ziyu sesekali tertawa saat Luhan menirukan eskpresi atau suara tokoh dongeng itu. Luhan juga menanggapi dengan sabar dan senyuman saat Ziyu bertanya ini itu tentang hal yang ia tidak mengerti. Lima belas menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Ziyu tertidur pulas sambil Luhan yang masih menyanyikan _**lullaby**_ di telinga anaknya. Tangannya sesekali mengusap rambut hitam Ziyu dan mengelus wajah damai anaknya.

Ditatapnya wajah Ziyu dengan seksama. Membawa Luhan pada memori dimana Sehun memberikan air putih yang dicampur obat penggugur kandungan padanya. Luhan bersyukur saat itu ibu mertuanya datang mengunjungi mereka. Wanita itu terkejut melihat darah segar mengalir dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan Luhan tahu jika Sehun berakting dengan cemerlang di depan ibunya. Berakting seolah-olah ia panik dan peduli pada Luhan dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Satu hal yang Luhan sangat syukuri, kandungannya dapat diselamatkan dan bayinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang periang dan kuat meskipun Sehun tak menyukai kehadirannya.

Ia dekap tubuh mungil Ziyu. Air matanya jatuh membasahi piyama bambi yang dikenakan anaknya. Luhan sebisa mungkin tidak pernah menangis di hadapan Ziyu meskipun luka yang diberikan Sehun teramat menyiksa batinnya. Kekuatan utama Luhan ada pada Ziyu. Prinsipnya hanya satu, biarlah Sehun menyakitinya sesakit apapun, asal bukan pada Ziyu.

Luhan bukannya tidak ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Pergi meninggalkan Sehun atau meminta cerai pada pemuda itu. Tidak, Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal yang kedua. Ia amat sangat mencintai Sehun dan ia sudah berjanji untuk tetap berada di sisi Sehun sepanjang hidupnya apapun yang terjadi. Namun pilihan yang pertama? Entahlah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya Membuang seluruh beban yang terasa berat di hatinya. Dikecupnya kening dan pipi Ziyu sangat lama. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap di samping Ziyu seraya memeluk lengan anaknya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun sedari tadi berdiri mengintip dari celah pintu. Wajahnya hanya menatap datar anak dan istrinya yang tidur berdua dan berbeda kamar dengannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini.

Luhan baru saja tiba di TK tempat Ziyu bersekolah. Beruntung ia sudah tak ada lagi jadwal kuliah dan praktikum yang biasanya ia habiskan sampai sore di kampus. Luhan mendapati Ziyu tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada di atas kolam pasir. Bocah itu memang selalu menunggu Luhan menjemputnya di tempat itu jadi Luhan tak kesulitan mencari Ziyu.

"Ziyu sayang," panggil Luhan. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggi Ziyu.

"Eomma…" Ziyu hanya menjawab pelan sambil menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Ziyu, ayo pulang sayang,"

Luhan menurunkan Ziyu dari ayunan berwarna biru muda itu. Ia raih tangan kecil itu untuk mengajaknya keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah anaknya. Namun anaknya itu tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. Ia masih berdiri terpaku dan matanya memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ziyu, waeyo? Mengapa kau hanya diam saja?" Luhan berbalik arah menatap Ziyu yang masih terpaku berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eomma…" Ziyu memanggil lirih Luhan. Matanya masih menatap sekitar dan tangan kecilnya sedikit meremas seragam sekolahnya.

"Ziyu, waeyo? Kau sakit, sayang?" Luhan kembali berjongkok dan menatap Ziyu.

"Ani, Eomma.."

"Lalu mengapa masih diam saja? Ziyu tak mau pulang? Ziyu masih ingin bermain?"

"Eomma…"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Eomma, kita tunggu Appa dulu ne?" Ziyu berusaha memberanikan diri menatap mata Luhan.

"Menunggu Appa? Waeyo?"

"Lihat Eomma," Ziyu mengarahkan matanya ke arah teman-temannya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Ziyu. Dan seketika pemandangan di sekelilingnya membuat ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan anaknya.

"…."

"Teman-teman Ziyu selalu dijemput oleh kedua olang tuanya. Mereka selalu dijemput oleh Appa dan Eomma mereka. Eomma, Ziyu mau dijemput Appa dan Eomma juga. Ayo Eomma, palli telepon Appa untuk menjemput Ziyu,"

"Ziyu, Appa sedang belajar di kampus, sayang,"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu Appa ne, Eomma?"

Luhan menatap sendu anaknya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah keinginan yang begitu besar dari mata Ziyu atas keinginannya itu. Melihat mata yang antusias itu, Luhan sungguh tak berani menolak kemauan Ziyu. Tapi ia juga tak mau melukai Ziyu karena Sehun pasti tak sudi untuk menjemput anaknya.

"Eomma..palli telepon Appa,"

Huft! Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia tak sanggup menolak keinginan Ziyu. Mungkin jika Luhan mencobanya, siapa tahu Sehun akan menurutinya. Ya, meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, tapi setidaknya biarkan ia mencoba dulu kan?

"Ne, sayang…Selagi Eomma menghubungi Appa, Ziyu boleh main,"

"Jinjjayo Eomma? Gomawo Eomma..Cha..Ziyu main dulu ne, Eomma? Kalau Appa datang cepat panggil Ziyu ne?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sembari mengusak rambut hitam lebat anaknya. Ia tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang sudah berada di arena perosotan. Bermain sembari menunggu Appa nya. Hati Luhan begitu miris. Di satu sisi ia tak mau mengecewakan Ziyu, namun di sisi lain ia juga tak mau Ziyu menunggu sebuah penantian yang menyakitkan dari ayahnya sendiri.

Luhan merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Tanganya dengan cekatan memencet **speed dial 1**, yang artinya terhubung ke nomor suaminya, Oh Sehun.

**Tuuttt Tuutt Tuutt**

Luhan tersenyum merekah karena langsung tersambung dan panggilannya diangkat

"Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ah,"

"Ne, yeoboseyo? Oh? Mencari Sehun?"

Mengapa yang mengangkat adalah suara yeoja? Batinnya. Namun Luhan berusaha berpikir positif. Ia tak mau menduga-duga sesuatu yang belum tentu benar.

"Ne, aku mencari Sehun. Maaf, bukankah ini adalah nomor Sehun?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Benar ini adalah nomor Sehun. Maaf, tapi Sehun sedang ke toilet," balas seorang yeoja di seberang sana

"Ah begitukah? Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Luhan berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Sehun. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa deru jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, membuat Luhan semakin was-was.

"Saya Park Yerin. Saat ini kami berdua sedang makan siang,"

**Deg!**

_**Park Yerin? Makan siang berdua? Sehun-ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Mengapa perasaanku tak menentu seperti ini, Sehun?**_

"…."

"…Halo..?"

"…."

"Halo? Maaf, apakah anda masih disana?"

Panggilan berulang dari seseorang yang bernama Park Yerin menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Ziyu yang masih antusias bermain.

"Eoh n-ne. Yerin-ssi, bisakah saya minta tolong padamu?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eungg..tolong sampaikan pada Sehun untuk menjemput keponakannya di Happy Kids Kindergarden," Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika ia mengucapkan  
kata 'keponakan'. Matanya mengerjap berusaha menahan air bening itu agar tak jatuh.

"Ah begitukah? Wow, Sehunnie sungguh paman yang baik. Ia pantas jadi suami idaman karena menyukai anak kecilnya. Ah,, ternyata ia tak hanya tampan dan romantis. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat jadian dengannya," cerocos Yerin.

"Nnng..tolong segera sampaikan pada Sehun, ne? Gomawo Yerin-ssi,"

Luhan langsung menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Hatinya sungguh merasa sakit. Ia menatap Ziyu dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Ia memupus harapan anaknya. Memberikan kesakitan atas penantiannya. Luhan masih bisa tahan jika Sehun mengkhianati perasaannya, namun jika itu adalah Ziyu? Entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Luhan. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Ziyu. Ia tak sanggup memberitahukannya, namun ia juga tak mau Ziyu menunggu ayahnya yang sudah pasti tak akan datang.

Terlalu lama melamunkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun baru saja, Luhan sampai tak sadar jika Ziyu sudah berada di dekatnya saat ini. Anak itu tak henti-hentinya menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan Luhan dan memanggil ibunya berulang kali.

"Eomma…."

"….."

"Eomma…."

"….."

"Huweeeeee…." Ziyu mulai menangis karena Luhan sedari tadi tak menanggapi panggilannya. Beruntung tangisannya akhirnya membuat sang Eomma sadar dari melamunnya.

"Ah oh, Ziyu waeyo? Mengapa kau menangis?" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong Ziyu. Ia hapus air mata anaknya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan memberikan kecupan singkat untuk menenangkannya.

"Ziyu sudah memanggil Eomma terus-terusan tapi Eomma tetap melamun,"

"Mianhae sayang..Chup," Luhan mengusap rambut Ziyu kembali memberikan kecupan sayang sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Eomma, apakah jalanan sedang macet? Mengapa Appa lama sekali?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar pertanyaan Ziyu. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Tak mungkin kan jika ia menjawab 'Appa tak bisa jemput karena sedang kencan dengan seorang yeoja' bukan?

"Eomma…" panggil Ziyu

"Hmm?"

"Mengapa Appa lama sekali?"

"Ziyu, Appa sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Chanyeol dan Kai ahjussi. Jadi Appa tak bisa menjemput Ziyu," bohong Luhan. Beruntung ia mampu mencari alasan yang masuk akal meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tega membohongi anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Berkata yang sebenarnya hanya akan membuat Ziyu semakin sedih dan Luhan tak mau itu.

_**Maafkan Eomma, Ziyu**_

"…."

"Ziyu.." Melihat Ziyu yang tak menjawab panggilannya membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Ditambah raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa sedih. Bahkan mungkin lebih sedih dibanding saat Sehun menolak menggendongnya semalam.

"Ziyu…" Luhan kembali memanggil anaknya namun Ziyu masih tetap diam.

"Gwenchana Eomma.." Ziyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Luhan.

"Ziyu, jangan sedih ne?"

"Aniya Eomma. Ziyu tidak sedih," lirihnya

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai eskrim langganan kita? Ziyu mau?"

"Tak mau Eomma. Ziyu mau pulang saja,"

"Baiklah kalau Ziyu tak mau. Kajja kita pulang,"

Luhan sangat mengerti jika anaknya berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sedih. Ziyu selalu meminta hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini, membuat Luhan tak tega jika ia menolak keinginan Ziyu itu. Berkali-kali Ziyu meminta, berkali-kali pula Luhan selalu menghubungi Sehun bermaksud untuk menanyakannya. Dan berulangkali ia selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama 'Appa tidak bisa menjemput Ziyu'.

Selembut apapun Luhan memberikan alasan pada Ziyu, namun ia tahu anaknya itu hanya berusaha mengerti dan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Hanya dengan seperti ini ia mampu menutupi kesakitan hatinya. Jika Luhan mau, ia bisa saja menangis meraung-raung meluapkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Setiap ia menghubungi Sehun untuk meminta menjemput anaknya, setiap itu pula bukan Sehun yang menjawab panggilannya. Yeoja, yeoja dan yeoja.

Jawaban yang hampir mirip selalu Luhan dapatkan tiap kali ia menanyakan mengapa ponsel Sehun ada pada para yeoja itu. Makan siang berdua, berbelanja di mall, atau hingga sedang ke kamar mandi apartemen sang yeoja.

Ia tahu ini adalah akibat dari ia tak mau menuruti ancaman Sehun untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dulu. Rupanya Sehun memang tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Terlampau menyakiti hatinya berkali-kali. Namun Luhan berusaha kuat menerima segala perlakuan Sehun padanya. Selama Ziyu baik-baik saja, Luhan masih mampu menerimanya. Hanya saja Luhan tak pernah tahu, meski ia lelah, sampai kapan akan terus bertahan, bukan hanya untuk Ziyu tapi juga untuk dirinya dan terutama rumah tangganya.

Kini ia dan Ziyu berada di halte bus untuk menunggu bus yang biasanya mereka tumpangi. Karena lelah bermain, Ziyu sampai tertidur di gendongan Luhan. Luhan berkali-kali mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu. Sepanjang langkahnya menuju halte, ia terus memikirkan perkataan anaknya hingga ia lelah sendiri karena terlalu banyak berbicara dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

"Eomma, kapan yaa Appa bisa datang ke sekolah Ziyu dan menjemput Ziyu?

"Eomma, kemarin Minjoo dijemput Appa nya yang baru pulang dari luar negeri,"

"Ziyu ingin makan eskrim bersama Appa dan Eomma setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Eomma, Ziyu tidak mau naik bus terus. Ziyu mau naik mobil Appa setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Eomma, …Ziyu ingin dijemput Appa…" 

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam namun Sehun belum pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan masih setia duduk di sofa depan televisi menunggu Sehun pulang. Ia hampir saja ikut tertidur saat menidurkan Ziyu setelah membantunya mengerjakan tugas menggambar anak lelakinya itu.

Berkali-kali Luhan menatap pintu apartemen mereka. Acara televisi yang ia tonton tak lagi menjadi objek perhatiannya. Hanya suara-suara dari televisi yang menemani Luhan menunggu suaminya itu pulang. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja dan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Sehun.

**To: My Lovely Husband Sehunnie:***

Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Cepat pulang Hunnie. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Berhati-hatilah. Saranghae Hunnie:*

Luhan mengklik tombol _**send**_ dan meletakannya kembali ponsel itu di meja. Ia kembali memandangi pintu apartemen mereka. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya. Namun hingga 15 menit sejak ia mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun, suaminya itu tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Namun sama saja karena ponsel Sehun tidak aktif meski ia berulangkali menghubunginya.

_**Sehun-ah, kau dimana sebenarnya?**_

**Cklek**

Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka oleh seseorang menyita perhatian Luhan. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang saat malam begini. Luhan bersyukur matanya mendapati Sehun, suaminya yang membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Lantas ia menghampiri Sehun dan bermaksud untuk membawakan tas kuliah Sehun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sehun-ah, syukurlah kau sudah sampai di rumah," ujar Luhan dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya menggumam seraya tanpa menatap Luhan sedetik pun

"Sehun, kau sudah makan malam? Kalau belum, aku akan memanaskannya untukmu"

"Tak perlu.." jawabnya dingin

"Benarkah Sehun?"

"Heum..Aku sudah makan malam, Dengan Hara noona," seringai Sehun sambil menekankan

kata 'Hara Noona'.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaanya yang bagai ditusuk tombak runcing karena ucapan suaminya barusan dan sebisa mungkin ia melenyapkan rasa itu sementara.

"Geure. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Sementara kau mandi, aku akan membuat cokelat panas untukmu seperti biasa. Kau tunggu sebentar ne?"

"Aku ingin langsung tidur," ujarnya ketus sambil berjalan melewati Luhan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya menatap sendu punggung tegap suaminya itu. Ya, memang Sehun tak mau lagi satu kamar dengan istrinya itu semenjak Luhan dinyatakan hamil. Luhan mencoba maklum dan ia memilih tidur di kamar satu lagi dengan Ziyu. Meski tak jarang Ziyu merengek ingin tidur bersama Sehun. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. Semenjak Luhan hamil, Sehun juga tak pernah mau lagi menyentuh makanan yang dibuat Luhan. Namun entah mengapa dirinya masih tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang sama setiap harinya walaupun pada akhirnya makanan itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

_**Sehun-ah, mengapa jadi seperti ini?**_

* * *

Lusa Fakultas Kedokteran akan mengadakan pentas seni di kampus mereka. Panitia sepakat untuk membuat malam pesta dansa dan pesta topeng di hari puncak. Berbagai persiapan telah dilakukan dari jauh hari termasuk dalam urusan mencari pasangan yang akan mereka ajak ke pesta itu. Tak terkecuali dengan trio populer, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak pusing mencari pasangan, melainkan mereka pusing dengan ajakan-ajakan yeoja maupun namja penggemar mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kai tidak begitu pusing memikirkannya. Chanyeol sudah pasti akan membawa Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan kuliahnya di Korea Selatan. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang tentu saja akan mengajak kekasih mungilnya, Kyungsoo yang juga sahabat Luhan.

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ah, pangeran es itu tak mau ambil pusing. Hanya tinggal pilih, begitu kata Sehun. Kai menyarankan Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun sudah menikah dan sepantasnya ia mengajak istrinya dan mungkin juga beserta anaknya. Tapi usulan Kai ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Sehun bilang ia tak sudi membawa Luhan apalagi anaknya. Gengsi menjadi penyebabnya.

"Aku membawa Luhan? Heh! Aku tak sudi! Reputasiku akan hancur jika membawa dia dan bocah itu. Apa kata penggemarku jika tahu ternyata pangerannya yang tampan ini sudah menikah dan bahkan sudah mempunyai anak pula?"

Itu adalah jawaban Sehun ketika Kai tempo hari menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tak mau membawa Luhan. Kai kemudian menyarankan kembali jika Sehun tak mau membawa Ziyu, ia bisa menitipkan anaknya itu di rumah ibunya. Terpenting Sehun membawa Luhan agar yeoja-yeoja itu sadar jika pangerannya itu sudah mempunyai pemilik resmi. Yang tak disangka Kai adalah jika Sehun akan mempertimbangkan saran Kai.

"Tapi bisa saja aku mengajaknya. Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti"

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Kai hanya tersenyum sumringah. Sebagai sahabat mereka sejak sekolah menengah, Kai berharap dengan mengajak Luhan, perlahan-lahan akan memperbaiki kondisi rumah tangga mereka, terutama perilaku Sehun.

Luhan tengah mengajari Ziyu berhitung dan matematika di ruang tengah. Ziyu merupakan anak yang pintar dan mampu mengingat hal-hal baru serta menyerap pelajaran dengan cepat. Saat tengah mengajari Ziyu pelajaran pertambahan dan pengurangan, mereka dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang sudah pulang ke apartemen.

"Appa….!" Ziyu menghentikan aktivitasnya menulis angka dan langsung berlari ke arah Sehun. Tampaknya anak itu tak sadar kelakuan ayahnya kemarin yang menolak menggendongnya.

"Appa, ayo temani Ziyu belajar. Lihat Appa! Ziyu sudah bisa matematika!" Ziyu menggapai jari Sehun dan menarik-narik tangan ayahnya meminta menemaninya belajar.

Luhan hanya diam terpaku melihat hal itu. Sedikit terkejut kala Sehun menghempaskan tangannya yang terus ditarik-tarik Ziyu. Tak mau kejadian kemarin terulang, Luhan langsung mendekati anaknya dan melepaskan tangan kecil Ziyu yang kembali meraih jari-jari Sehun.

"Ziyu, Appa baru pulang, biarkan Appa istirahat dulu ne?"

Seketika Ziyu melepaskan raihannya. Ia lantas mendongak melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang masa bodo dengan acara anak istrinya itu. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arraseo Eomma,"

"Anak pintar, Sekarang Ziyu belajar lagi ne?"

"Ne Eomma,"

Luhan sedikit heran karena tak biasanya Sehun pulang sore hari, mengingat ia selalu pulang ke rumah di atas jam sembilan malam. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya, sejenak meninggalkan Ziyu dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu,"

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Lusa akan ada pesta dansa dan pesta topeng. Kau datanglah," ujar Sehun datar

Luhan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sehun mengajaknya ke pesta dansa dan pesta topeng. Hatinya begitu senang karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka pergi berdua setelah Sehun tak pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan Luhan semenjak ia hamil. Namun jika ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Ziyu?

"Titipkan saja bocah itu pada Eomma. Toh ia tak akan menolaknya," ujar Sehun seakan mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan Luhan. Sehun memang selalu memanggil Ziyu dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Ia enggan memanggil namanya. Bahkan nama Ziyu adalah pemberian dari ibunya, bukan darinya.

"Ne, Sehun-ah. Gomawo"

"Hmm…" 

* * *

Luhan tengah menggendong Ziyu di kamar mereka. Ziyu bilang ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur, namun sudah 15 menit Luhan berusaha menidurkan Ziyu, anak itu tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Tangan Luhan mengusap rambut Ziyu, memberikan belaian agar Ziyu lekas tidur. Kepala Ziyu juga bergerak mencari kenyamanan di gendongan Luhan.

"Eomma…"

"Ziyu, kenapa belum tidur heum? Katanya tadi sudah mengantuk?"

"Hoaamm..Eomma, Ziyu mau ke Lotte World,"

"Lotte World?"

"Ne, Eomma. Ziyu mau liburan sama Appa dan Eomma ke Lotte World,"

"Ne, besok Eomma akan ajak Ziyu ke Lotte World. Sekarang Ziyu tidur heum?"

"Kita pergi sama Appa ya Eomma..nanti Ziyu akan minta Appa main tembak-tembakan untuk memenangkan boneka rusa untuk Ziyu. Boneka rusanya nanti biar jadi teman pinku-pinku,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keinginan Ziyu. Anaknya ingin liburan bersama ayahnya. Bersenang-senang di akhir pekan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ziyu tak pernah merasakannya. Jika akhir pekan, Luhan lebih sering mengajaknya ke taman bermain dekat apartemen mereka. Sementara Sehun, ia sudah pasti akan berpergian bersama yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya.

Pernah suatu hari Luhan mengajak Ziyu pergi ke mall untuk bermain di arena permainan anak yang baru dibuka disana. Luhan pikir ia akan baik-baik saja selama mereka berada di sana. Namun ternyata apa yang diharapkannya berbanding terbalik. Sebelum mereka pergi, Sehun memang sudah tak lagi terlihat di apartemen mereka, itu sebabnya Luhan pergi bersama Ziyu tanpa pamit dengan Sehun. Menurutnya bukanlah masalah karena Sehun pasti tak akan peduli mereka pergi kemana, bahkan ke planet lain sekalipun.

Ketika ia dan Ziyu melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke arena permainan anak, matanya bertubrukan dengan sosok yang ia kenal. Di hadapannya persis, ia melihat Sehun tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seorang yeoja. Satu tangannya lagi menenteng tiga buah tas belanja dari butik terkenal di mall itu. Melihat Sehun terang-terangan bermesraan di hadapannya, tak ayal membuat Luhan sakit hati. Sehunnya, suaminya, sosok yang sangat ia cintai, mungkinkah telah berpaling pada yang lain?

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis kala melihat Sehun mengusap usap rambut yeoja itu dan memberikan kecupan di kening sang yeoja. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lirikan Sehun yang sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Luhan hanya mampu sabar menahan segala rasa sesak di dadanya. Mungkin benar, Sehun tak lagi mencintainya, jadi ia memilih untuk beralih pada yang lain.

Hatinya yang teriris perih itu semakin tersayat kala melihat Ziyu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sehun. Khas anak kecil, ia berlari senang saat melihat ayahnya berada di depannya, tak lupa dengan teriakan kerasnya memanggil ayahnya.

"Appa…!"

Teriakan Ziyu saat itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sehun. Ziyu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan terus menerus memanggil Appa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sang yeoja disampingnya heran. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terlihat acuh pada anaknya, tak tahu jika Luhan tengah was-was menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun lagi.

"Sehunnie, siapa anak kecil ini? Mengapa ia memanggilmu Appa? Apakah ini anakmu Sehun? Kau sudah punya anak eoh?"

"Tidak noona. Huh! Aku tak tahu siapa bocah ini. Menyebut orang sebagai ayahnya dengan seenaknya,"

"Benarkah itu Sehun?"

"Chup…tentu saja noona. Kau tahu kan jika aku tak punya kekasih apalagi istri? Jadi mana mungkin bocah ini adalah anakku. Oh, ayolah cantik..bocah itu hanya seenaknya mengakui aku adalah ayahnya. Ku rasa mungkin ibunya yang menyuruh bocah ini. Modus untuk mencari suami baru yang kaya untuk bisa memenuhi kehidupan mereka yang jatuh miskin,"

Jantung Luhan seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan. Sebenci itukah Sehun hingga ia menyebut Luhan dengan sangat rendah dan hina seperti itu? Luhan tahu Sehun tak menyukai Ziyu, tapi haruskah sampai menyebut mereka bagai orang yang murahan? Kepalanya seperti terserang sakit kepala berat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Maka dengan cepat Luhan menangkap tubuh Ziyu yang di dorong paksa oleh Sehun.

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, agasshi . Maafkan anak saya. Ia tak sengaja. Sekali jeosonghamnida ahjussi, agasshi,"

Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Sehun. Air matanya sudah menumpuk di sudut matanya. Namun ia dengan cepat menyekanya agar Ziyu tak melihatnya. Setelah itu Luhan hanya diam saja melihat Ziyu yang bermain di arena permainan anak. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kala Ziyu menoleh dan tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

Kembali saat mereka berada di kamar. Ziyu sudah tertidur setelah dari tadi membujuk Luhan pergi ke Lotte World bersama Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan memilih mengalah daripada Ziyu terus merengek dan tak kunjung tidur. Setelah ini ia akan menemui Sehun, sambil berharap barangkali Sehun menerima tawarannya.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm.."

Luhan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sehun yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Ia memberikan jarak pada Luhan, tak mau ia dekat-dekat dengan istrinya itu. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Memaklumi hal yang sekarang menjadi kebiasaan Sehun tiap kali Luhan duduk di dekatnya.

"Ziyu ingin pergi liburan ke Lotte World akhir pekan ini. Ia ingin pergi bersamaku dan juga kau, Sehun. Sehun-ah, maukah kau menuruti keinginan Ziyu? Aku mohon, sekali ini saja,"

"…."

"Sehun-ah, jebal. Kali ini saja Hun,"

Bukannya menjawab permintaan Luhan, Sehun memilih untuk beranjak dari sofa. Ia berniat menuju kamarnya, namun Luhan dengan cepat meraih tangannya, mencegah Sehun agar tak pergi.

"Lepas.." Sehun menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Dan Luhan menurutinya.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon kali ini saja kau menuruti permintaan Ziyu. Aku berjanji setelah ini aku tak akan menawarimu macam-macam. Tapi kumohon kali ini saja, Sehun. Ziyu ingin sekali liburan bersamamu,"

"Heh! Jangan harap aku mau menuruti keinginan bocah itu. Daripada aku pergi bersama kalian, lebih baik aku pergi dengan para penggemarku. Dan satu lagi.." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Aku sudah punya jadwal khusus dengan para penggemarku setiap akhir pekan, sayang. Jadi, sayang sekali aku tak sudi menerima tawaranmu itu. AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI! MENGERTI HAH?!" bentak Sehun.

"N-ne, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku permisi,"

Luhan hanya bisa mencicit pelan. Sudah pasti ia tahu jika Sehun tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya. Ia kemudian menuju kamarnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang. Dielusnya rambut Ziyu yang sudah terlelap. Memberikan ciuman selamat malam yang mungkin juga sebagai ciuman permintaan maafnya. 

* * *

Luhan menatap cermin kamarnya. Malam ini ia akan datang ke pesta dansa dan pesta topeng kampus Sehun. Luhan memilih untuk mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris dan dibalut dengan tuxedo silver beludru (lihat Luhan di MV Miracles in December versi Mandarin). Sangat sempurna. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Ziyu yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menunggu di tepi ranjang.

Ziyu akan Luhan titipkan di rumah mertuanya. Beruntung anak itu tidak rewel saat Luhan mengatakan jika ia akan pergi sebentar ke kampus ayahnya. Luhan juga telah memasukkan mainan-mainan kesukaan Ziyu serta cookies cokelat favoritnya ke dalam tas rusa Ziyu. Hanya dua hal itulah yang akan membuat Ziyu berhenti menangis jika nanti ia rewel.

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar apartemen menuju halte. Menaiki bus seperti biasa. Oow, bukankah seharusnya ia datang bersama Sehun? Luhan sempat ingin pergi bersama Sehun, namun suaminya itu bilang ia harus datang terlebih dahulu untuk persiapan di lokasi. Dan Luhan memilih untuk menuruti perkataan suaminya. Ia tak mau banyak membantah karena ajakan Sehun ke pesta dansa saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Luhan sampai di kampus Sehun dan langsung menuju lokasi. Tak lupa ia memakai topeng berwarna silver, senada dengan tuxedo miliknya. Dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Luhan mulai mencari-cari Sehun.

Luhan mencari-cari Sehun diantara banyak pasangan yang tengah berdansa seirama dengan alunan lagu yang diputar. Tak jarang badannya menabrak beberapa pasangan hingga mereka menatap Luhan dengan tajam, bahkan ada juga yang mengumpatnya. Namun Luhan tak mau ambil pusing, ia harus segera menemukan Sehun. Ini bukan kampusnya, dan tentu saja membuat Luhan merasa asing karena tak mengenal siapapun kecuali Sehun.

Susah payah Luhan mencari Sehun, namun lelaki itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Luhan sudah memastikan jika ia belum menemukan Sehun, meskipun semua memakai topeng, namun Luhan tak mungkin tidak hafal struktur tubuh Sehun. Aktivitas Luhan mencari Sehun terhenti tepat saat sepasang mahasiswa naik ke atas panggung untuk mengumumkan Perfect Couple di tepat pukul 11 malam. Mau tak mau Luhan juga harus menyaksikan siapa pasangan beruntung itu.

"Perfect Couple kita malam ini jatuh pada pasangan …. Oh Sehun dan Kim Yura..!"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar mendengar nama pasangan yang menyandang gelar Perfect Couple. Oh Sehun? Apakah itu Sehunnya? Benarkah itu Oh Sehun suaminya?. Mata Luhan semakin mengabur kala MC menyuruh Perfect Couple itu naik ke tengah panggung kecil yang diitari oleh semua mahasiswa yang datang. Sorot lampu menerangi keduanya yang tengah melakukan encore dansa di panggung. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya. Kedua tangan sang yeoja itu dialungkan Sehun ke lehernya. Mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang sang yeoja. Dan kedua kening itu menempel agar jarak mereka semakin berdekatan.

****

**Kiss!**

Bibir kecil itu tak mampu lagi menahan getaran perihnya. Mata bening itu ternodai oleh air mata yang dengan derasnya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Luhan merasakan hatinya bagai kaca yang dibanting dengan kerasnya. Hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil tak berbentuk dan sulit untuk disatukan lagi dengan sempurna. Sehunnya mencium bibir sang yeoja yang menjadi pasangan dansanya malam ini. Bahkan keduanya saling melumat hingga para mahasiswa yang berada disana terkejut. Bahkan kedua yeoja yang berdiri di samping Luhan berucap iri karena bukan bibirnya yang dicium Sehun.

_****_

_**Inikah alasanmu menyuruhku datang, Sehun?**_

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju halte. Beruntung ia tak perlu menunggu bus tujuannya. Kepalanya seperti mau pecah karena menahan isakannya agar penumpang lain tak curiga. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di rumah mertuanya. Cukup berkata ia lelah dan Sehun masih harus membereskan lokasi pesta, maka mertuanya tanpa banyak tanya mengizinkan Luhan pulang. Beruntung Ziyu sudah tertidur dan kini berada dalam gendongannya. Langkahnya ia percepat. Ia ingin sampai di apartemennya, menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan Ziyu. Setelah itu menumpahkan seluruh kesakitannya hingga ia puas.

Luhan membaringkan Ziyu dan melepaskan tuxedonya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dan tubuhnya merosot lemah di belakang pintu. Aliran air seolah menjadi pengiring kesedihan yang selama ini dialami Luhan. Hatinya sudah tak kuat lagi. Tolong, biarkan Luhan menumpahkan semuanya. Menangisi semua luka hatinya yang tersayat oleh Sehun. Jangan katakan Luhan seorang yang cengeng, karena ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh beban di hatinya. Tolong jangan katakan Luhan adalah seorang yang pengecut dan mudah menyerah, karena seberapa kuat Luhan berusaha, yang ia dapat hanyalah penolakan dan penolakan dari Sehun.

_****_

_**Demi Tuhan, ini sangat menyakitkan untukku, Sehun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?**_

****

**TBC ..**

Halo readers, saya cukup senang dengan respon kalian meskipun sider nya ternyata banyak juga. Maaf jika belum ada yang saya balas review nya. Ini adalah chapter kedua, how? Beri saya kritik, saran maupun pendapat kalian di kotak REVIEW. Yang masih jadi sider, saya harap kalian bisa menghargai karya yang dibuat orang lain. Kita disini jalin simbiosis mutualisme saja. Tapi saya tidak memaksakan sih, itu tergantung dari masing-masing. Udah gitu aja. Gomawo^^ YUK REVIEW LAGI :)

Balasan Review:

WulanLulu: iya disini Sehun jahat yaa, semoga kamu gak nyesel dengan karakter Sehun disini. Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

dhyamanta1214: ini sudah diupdate lhoo. Jangan kesel sama Sehun. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

exo L: terimakasih, dan ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

ChanKai Love: terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Guest: semoga kamu gak kesel sama Sehun yaa :) . Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

lisnana1: maaf saya gak balas review kamu lewat PM, jadi saya balas disini. Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga gak kesel sama Sehun. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^ Semangat juga buat kamu.

younlaycious88: maaf juga saya gak balas review kamu lewat PM, jadi saya balas disini. Ini sudah dilanjut biar gak tambah penasaran. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Seli Kim: makasih. ini sudah dilanjut. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^ . Dan salam kenal juga :)

heol: wah iya Sehun jahat disini. Kalau luhan minta cerai, kamu rela? hehehe. Ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

rakha: ini sudah dilanjut lhoo. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

my sweet bacon: makasih. Alasan kenapa Sehun begitu mungkin belum dalam waktu dekat. Ini sudah diupdate. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

RusaLiar: makasih, ini sudah diupdate lagi. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

elitahan: kenapa dengan Sehun kayaknya belum akan dijelaskan waktu dekat ini. Happy ending? hmm..kita lihat nanti yaa :) Ini sudah dilanjut lagi. Keep review yaa :) Gomawo^^

Maaf jika review kalian belum saya balas. Semoga saya sempat membalas semua review kalian berikutnya. 

**Big Thanks to:**

**wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari, crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, , Chocoolatee,**

**DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa, deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, .58, elitahan, ,**

**baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95, rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,**

**exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L, exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, dan para silent readers**


	4. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Do You Love Us, Appa? 

Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu 

* * *

Note: Sebelumnya saya ingin menjelaskan tentang umur HunHan dan kaitannya. Di sini Sehun berusia 22 tahun dan masih semester 5. Sedangkan Luhan berusia satu tahun diatas Sehun yaitu 23 tahun dan juga kuliah semester 5. Mereka lebih tua satu tahun dengan umur mahasiswa Indonesia, karena di Indonesia semester 5 biasanya sekitar umur 20 tahun. Mengapa beda satu tahun? Karena jika perhitungan umur Korea berarti mahasiswa Indonesia usianya 21 tahun, sedangkan HunHan berusia 22 dan 23 tahun. Intinya saya memakai perhitungan usia di Korea. Kapan mereka menikah? Mereka menikah di usia 18 tahun, dan yap mereka nikah muda.

Jadi kalo masih bingung atau penjelasan saya gak nyambung harap maklum karena ini kan .

Last, SORRY FOR TYPO AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

* * *

Do You Love Us, Appa? 

.

.

.

It's Third Chapter 

* * *

Luhan datang ke kampus dengan mata bengkak dan wajah sedikit pucat. Tentu saja itu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, sahabat dekatnya. Luhan terkadang menceritakan permasalahannya pada Kyungsoo, meminta saran dari sahabat mungilnya itu karena Luhan tahu Kyungsoo adalah pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Luhan saat mata kuliah kedua mereka selesai. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang latihan vocal. Hanya disanalah Luhan biasanya menumpahkan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Kemudian mereka duduk di pojok ruangan, tak jauh dari piano hitam dan rak piala maupun penghargaan yang diraih oleh grup vokal kampus mereka.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"…."

"Apa karena pesta dansa kemarin?"

Luhan tak menemukan Kyungsoo yang juga datang ke pesta kemarin. Luhan terkadang iri pada Kai yang mampu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik. Bahkan kedua sejoli itu terkadang mengajak Ziyu bermain dan makan eskrim bersama.

Grepp!

Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi sweater putih yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan, seolah memberikannya kekuatan. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri menangis menumpahkan semuanya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis jika mengingat Luhan yang masih tetap bertahan bersama Sehun walau lelaki yang juga sahabatnya itu sudah berlaku di luar batas terhadap anak dan istrinya.

"Aku lelah, Kyung..hiks"

"Jika kau lelah, maka beristirahatlah Hyung.."

"Apakah aku akan sanggup jika harus meninggalkannya?"

"Semakin kau merasa berat meninggalkannya, maka semakin dalam pula luka yang ia beri, Hyung. Lepaskanlah jika kau sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tapi jika kau masih ingin bertahan, maka acuhkanlah. Hatimu perlu beristirahat Hyung,"

Lama Kyungsoo memberikan bahunya untuk Luhan bersandar, tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik Luhan bordering. Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo dan berjalan meraih ponsel di calling.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne, yeoboseyo. Luhan?"

"Ne, eommonim. Ada apa? Apa Ziyu sudah pulang? Maaf Eommonim, hari ini mungkin Luhan akan menjemput Ziyu agak sore,"

"Tidak Lu. Ziyu belum pulang. Eum begini, Eomma minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa menjemput Ziyu hari ini. Appa mendadak mengajak Eomma ke Jerman untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit cabang disana. Mianhae, Lu,"

"…."

"Kau tenang saja, Eomma sudah menghubungi Sehun untuk memintanya menjemput Ziyu. Ia sudah setuju, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Ziyu,"

"…."

"Luhan? Apa kau masih disana? Kau baik-baik sayang?"

"Ah oh ne Eomma, Gwenchana. Baiklah jika Sehun sudah setuju untuk menjemput Ziyu. Nanti biar Luhan yang akah menghubungi sekolah Ziyu untuk memberitahukannya,"

"Ne, Lu. Sekali lagi Eomma minta maaf ne?"

"Gwenchana Eomma. Terimakasih karena selama ini bersedia mengantar jemput Ziyu. Luhan jadi merepotkan Eomma,"

"Tak apa-apa, Lu. Justru Eomma senang punya kegiatan dan bisa seharian bersama cucu Eomma yang paling tampan. Ah, kalau begitu sudah dulu ne? Eomma harus segera bersiap-siap. Annyeong,"

"Ne, Eomma, Berhati-hatilah. Annyeong," 

* * *

Happy Kids Kindergarden, sekolah taman kanak-kanak di tengah kota Seoul. Sekolah yang tak bisa dikatakan murah, namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan mahal. Sekolah bercat merah muda pada pagar depannya itu yang dipilih Ziyu sebagai tempat menuntut ilmunya yang pertama. Ia sendiri yang memilih sekolah itu. Alasannya karena ia melihat boneka pororo raksasa yang berisi orang didalamnya saat ia dan Luhan melewati sekolah itu beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi karena boneka itulah Ziyu memilih sekolah disana.

Kelas matahari dengan Kim Seonsangnim sebagai wali kelasnya, disanalah Ziyu berada. Saat ini Kim Seonsangnim tengah memberi tugas menggambar dengan tema 'My Family' lalu kemudian nanti mereka menceritakannya di depan kelas.

Ziyu tengah menggoreskan crayon berwarna hitam untuk menebalkan sisi luar gambar rumah yang digambarnya. Di sisi kanan rumah ia gambar ayunan kecil berwarna biru dan tiga orang dengan satu orang bermain ayunan. Ia beri nama 'Ziyu' pada orang yang bermain ayunan itu. Sementara di sisi kiri rumah, ia gambar seekor rusa kecil yang diberi nama bambi dan rilakuma bernama pinku-pinku. Dan di sisi depan rumah ia gambar tiga orang yang saling bergandengan tangan, 'Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma'. Setelah selesai, ia mengangkat gambarnya dan tersenyum senang melihat gambarnya.

"Ziyu akan tunjukkan gambar ini pada Appa. Pasti Appa senang dengan gambar Ziyu,"

Ziyu menatap Minjoo yang duduk disampingnya. Minjoo tengah menggambar sebuah pohon dengan crayon berwarna hijau muda dan cokelat untuk batangnya. Dilihatnya gambar Minjoo penuh dengan gambar robot yang memenuhi buku gambarnya.

"Minjoo-ya, apakah semua ini adalah robot?"

"Ne, Ziyu-ya. Robotnya dari luar negeri lho"

"Luar negeri?"

"Ne, Appa sering pergi ke luar negeri. Lalu pulangnya selalu membelikan Minjoo robot yang banyak sekali,"

"Minjoo sedih tidak Appa Minjoo pergi terus?"

"Aniyo. Kata Eomma, Appa pergi untuk bekerja. Dan pasti pulangnya selalu membelikan Minjoo banyak mainan. Kalau Appa pulang, Minjoo selalu diajak Appa dan Eomma jalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan? Apakah Appa Minjoo akan membelikan eskrim?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Minjoo akan dibelikan eskrim yang jumbo. Lalu Appa akan menggendong Minjoo di bahunya. Terus Appa akan menemani Minjoo bermain seharian,"

Ziyu hanya terdiam. Ia merasa iri pada Minjoo yang selalu dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya. Ia juga merasa iri karena Minjoo sering liburan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ziyu menatap gambar dengan tulisan 'Sehun Appa'. Ia mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Ayahnya tak pernah seperti ayah Minjoo. Jangankan membelikan mainan dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, menggendongnya saja pun tak mau.

Tibalah saatnya para murid menceritakan gambarnya di depan kelas. Minjoo maju terlebih dahulu. Teman-temannya dibuat kagum saat Minjoo menceritakan jika ayahnya selalu membelikannya mainan yang banyak setiap kali pulang dari luar negeri. Mendengar itu, layaknya teman-temannya, Ziyu hanya tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan riang. Ia juga membesarkan matanya, terkagum kala Minjoo menunjukkan salah satu robot kesayangannya yang diberi nama Bino.

Ziyu maju ke depan kelas setelah Minjoo. Ia menunjukkan gambarnya dan mulai menceritakannya pada teman-teman dan gurunya.

"Appa Ziyu bernama Oh Sehun dan Eomma Ziyu bernama Lu Han. Appa dan Eomma masih bersekolah, dan kata Eomma nanti mereka akan menjadi seorang dokter. Ziyu sangat sayang pada Appa dan Eomma. Setiap hari Minggu, Ziyu dan Eomma akan bermain di taman bermain. Setiap malam Eomma akan membacakan Ziyu dongeng dan memberikan Ziyu susu cokelat hangat sebelum tidur,"

"Ziyu-ya, memang Appa Ziyu kemana? Mengapa tak bermain bersama Ziyu dan Eomma Ziyu?"

"A-Appa..Appa ..kata Eomma, Appa sangat sibuk karena Appa akan segera jadi dokter. Ziyu pernah bertemu Appa di mall. Appa berjalan bersama seorang ahjumma sambil membawa tas banyak sekali. Ziyu bilang pada Eomma jika tas itu isinya mainan untuk Ziyu. Tapi Appa belum memberikannya pada Ziyu. Appa akan memberikannya saat ulang tahun Ziyu nanti. Ziyu punya boneka rusa namanya Bambi. Bambi dibelikan Eomma karena Ziyu adalah anak yang penurut dan tidak cengeng. Bambi punya teman namanya Pinku Pinku. Kata Eomma, Pinku adalah boneka milik Appa yang diberikan pada Eomma. Karena Ziyu anak baik, maka Eomma memberikan Pinku pada Ziyu. Setiap tidur, Ziyu akan memeluk Bambi dan Pinku. Rasanya seperti memeluk Eomma dan Appa saat tidur,"

"Eomma bilang Ziyu tidak boleh membuat Appa lelah. Appa tak pernah menggendong Ziyu karena Ziyu tak mau Appa sakit. Kalau Appa sakit nanti Ziyu sedih dan tidak bisa bermain bersama Appa. Appa bilang Ziyu tidak boleh manja. Ziyu tidak manja karena Appa tidak suka. Ziyu tidak mau Appa sedih karena Ziyu manja. Ziyu sangat sayang pada Appa dan Eomma,"

Ziyu mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia tersenyum saat mengakhiri ceritanya dan memperlihatkan Bambi pada teman-temannya. Neomu kyeopta! Begitu kata teman-teman Ziyu.

Sesi kelas hari itu selesai. Sama dengan teman-temannya, Ziyu langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Ia sudah diberi tahu Kim Seonsangnim kalau Appa nya akan menjemputnya. Oleh karena itu ia berlari cepat agar Appa nya tak menunggu lama. Ia bahkan memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Appa nya akan menjemput. Ia juga sudah mengajak Minjoo dan Yuna yang setuju untuk melihat Appa Ziyu. 

* * *

Tiga anak kecil itu masih menunggu Ayah Ziyu menjemput anaknya, ani lebih tepatnya mereka penasaran dengan ayah Ziyu. Sambil bermain di ayunan kecil, ketiga anak kecil itu tetap setia menunggu orang tua mereka. Namun hingga lima menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang paling ditunggu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ziyu-ya, apakah Appa mu masih lama?" tanya Minjoo. Matanya tak lepas dari sebuah mobil sedan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Ia sudah ditunggu supirnya, begitu pula dengan Yuna.

"Tunggu sebentar Minjoo-ya. Sebentar lagi Appa pasti datang,"

"Lama sekali ugh. Yuna bosan. Ingin pulang,"

"Sabar ne. Jalanan pasti macet,"

"Ne.." ucap Yuna dan Minjoo serempak menjawab dengan lirih.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di kolam bola dengan perosotan kecil di sudut taman bermain sekolah mereka. Tak sadar jika sudah dua puluh menit mereka bermain, namun Sehun belum datang juga menjemput Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya, mengapa lama sekali? Langit sudah mendung. Minjoo mau pulang, takut"

"Iya Ziyu-ya. Yuna juga mau pulang. Takut petir,"

Ziyu yang merasa bersalah pada kedua teman dekatnya itu mendongak kea rah langit. Benar saja, langit sudah gelap dan sebentar lagi pasti hujan turun. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah keduanya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Ne, pulanglah. Nanti Eomma Minjoo dan Yuna pasti khawatir. Maafkan Ziyu ne?"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa Ziyu menunggu sendiri?"

"Gwenchana. Ziyu kan anak pemberani. Hehehehe,"

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ne, Ziyu? Annyeong,"

Ziyu hanya tersenyum melihat Minjoo dan Yuna yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan airnya. Ia melihat sekitar sekolah yang mulai sepi dan hanya tinggal menyisakan penjaga sekolah di pos depan gerbang.

"Mengapa Appa lama sekali? Ziyu takut..hiks" Ziyu mulai terisak karena ayahnya tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Tetesan-tetesan air di langit semakin berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Bahkan kini disertai gemuruh dan dinginnya angin yang menusuk tulang.

Kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Kaki kecilnya ia goyangkan di ayunan biru kecil tempat ia biasa menunggu Eommanya menjemput. Hujan kini turun deras, membasahi seluruh tubuh kecilnya. Namun Ziyu tetap berada di tempatnya agar ayahnya tak kesulitan mencarinya jika sudah datang.

"Appa, mengapa Appa belum datang?"

"Appa, Ziyu kedinginan Appa. Appa, cepat datang.."

"Appa, Ziyu tak akan kemana-mana. Appa, cepat datang hiks…Ziyu takut Appa ..hiks," 

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini berada di perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan laporan praktikum mereka. Sekitar sepuluh menit lalu mereka telah menyelesaikan praktikum pembedahan di laboratorium. Luhan mengambil botol minumnya dan langsung meneguk air itu hingga setengahnya. Matanya kemudian menengok ke arah luar perpustakaan. Hujan disertai gemuruh. Entah mengapa perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas mengetik laporan.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"…."

"Hyung…"

"Ah, oh Kyungsoo? Waeyo?"

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana, Kyungsoo ya,"

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tiba-tiba gelisah seperti itu?"

"Aniyo Kyung. A-aku hanya ..eung aku tak tahu mengapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak seperti ini? A-aku seperti memikirkan Ziyu,"

"Tenanglah Hyung. Bukankah Sehun sudah setuju untuk menjemputnya? Saat ini pasti mereka sudah berada di rumah meminum cokelat hangat,"

"Heum..kuharap begitu,Kyung. Mianhe. Ayo kita lanjutkan setelah itu kita pulang,"

"Gwenchana Hyung. Lagipula ini tinggal bagian penutup saja"

"Sehunnie, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja, noona,"

"Baiklah" 

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas di kota Seoul. Setelah selesai kuliah dan dipastikan ia tidak memiliki jadwal praktikum maupun kelas dance dan latihan basket. Ia langsung meluncur kesana untuk menghadiri 'jadwal khusus' yang ia buat. Oh Sehun, ia tak sendiri berada di salah satu restoran mahal di mall itu. Ia bersama tiga yeoja yang teridentifikasi sebagai sunbae nya di kampus.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa kau sampai sekarang masih jomblo heum?" tanya seorang yang duduk di kanan Sehun sambil bergelayut manja.

"Aku hanya ingin fokus ke kuliah dulu saja noona," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap punggung tangan yeoja itu.

"Aigoo Sehunnie. Kau memang sempurna. Tapi, setidaknya carilah kekasih. Agar kau tak kesepian,"

"Heum..benarkah aku boleh mencari kekasih?" goda Sehun.

"Memang kenapa tidak boleh?" kini giliran yeoja yang berada di depan Sehun yang menanyakannya.

"Jika aku punya pacar, bukankah kalian akan cemburu dan kesal? Pangeran tampan kalian sudah mempunyai kekasih dan itu artinya kalian tak akan pernah bebas lagi pergi bersamaku. Apakah kalian mau itu?"

"Oh my God! Tidak Tidak! Aku tak mau! Huh! Bisa gila aku membayangkan kau punya kekasih dan kita tak akan berkencan lagi,"

"That's right noona-noona cantik. Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Yang penting kita bersenang-senang otte?"

"Ne, our Prince Charming," jawab ketiga yeoja itu serempak.

* * *

Sudah 10 menit Luhan mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di ruang tengah apartemen. Perasaannya tak menentu kala melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat sore. Luhan tiba lima menit yang lalu, namun ia tak mendapati Sehun dan Ziyu berada di apartemen mereka. Hujan deras dan suara gemuruh semakin membuat hatinya kalut karena berkali-kali ia menghubungi dan mengirimkan pesan singkat, tak ada tanggapan dari suaminya itu.

Cklek

Luhan terhenti dari aktivitas mondar-mandirnya begitu mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan seketika tubuhnya kaku. Sehun pulang ke apartemen mereka, dan yang membuatnya terhenyak adalah Ziyu tidak bersama suaminya itu.

"Sehun-ah, kemana Ziyu?"

"…."

"Sehun-ah, kau tak lupa menjemput Ziyu kan?"

Perasaan Luhan semakin bertambah kalut. Ziyu nya tidak bersama Sehun. Bukankah suaminya itu sudah setuju saat ibunya menyuruh ia menjemput Ziyu? Tapi mengapa mereka tak pulang bersama. Ah ani, lebih tepatnya mengapa Sehun pulang tak bersama Ziyu?

"Sehun-ah, kau tak lupa menjemput Ziyu kan?" ulang Luhan

"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat!"

"Sehun, tapi Ziyu belum pulang. Seharusnya ia pulang bersamamu sejak beberapa jam lalu. Eommonim bilang kau sudah setuju akan menjemput Ziyu di sekolahnya,"

"Ya, aku memang bilang pada Eomma kalau aku setuju untuk menjemput bocah itu. Tapi aku hanya setuju, istriku sayang. Belum tentu aku benar-benar melakukannya. Heh!" seringai Sehun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"A-apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Apa perkataanku tadi kurang jelas, Luhan? Oke biar aku perjelas lebih rinci lagi. Aku tak menjemput bocah itu. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku lebih memilih berkencan dengan noona-noona penggemarku, sayang,"

"J-jadi Ziyu masih menunggumu di sekolah?"

"Mungkin saja. Ah, apa peduliku? Aku tak ada urusan mau ia menungguku atau tidak aku tak peduli,"

Luhan tertohok mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Jadi Sehun tak menjemput Ziyu? Dan fakta bahwa Ziyu kemungkinan masih berada di sekolahnya seketika membuat kedua kakinya merasa lemas. Luhan tak mau berdebat lagi dengan Sehun. Ia segera mengambil sweater Ziyu di kamar dan berlari cepat keluar apartemen. Tak lupa dengan payung yang ia lebarkan untuk melindungi dirinya dan Ziyu nanti dari hujan deras.

Luhan memilih tak menggunakan bus. Menunggu bus hanya akan memperlambat waktunya. Pikiran dan hatinya hanya tertuju pada Ziyu, anaknya. Ia tak peduli jika air matanya terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah bak rusa itu. Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kalut,khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Hanya Ziyu, Ziyu, dan Ziyu yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.

Ziyu, tolong tetap disana sayang. Ziyu kuat, anak Eomma anak yang kuat, Tunggu Eomma, sayang. Eomma akan segera menjemput Ziyu. 

* * *

Luhan rasanya ingin mati kala melihat anaknya tengah duduk di ayunan dengan semua pakaiannya yang sudah basah. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil kedinginan. Tangan kecilnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Luhan tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia biarkan bulir bening itu mengalir deras, toh Ziyu tak akan melihatnya karena tersamar oleh air hujan.

Tanpa buang waktu Luhan langsung menghampiri anaknya. Ia ingin mendekap Ziyu. Memeluknya sambil menumpahkan semuanya yang telah terjadi hari ini.

"Ziyu-ya.." Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu dan membawa anaknya itu ke pelukan tubuhnya yang tidak lagi ia payungi.

"Eomma…mengapa Eomma menjemput Ziyu?"

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Ziyu. Ia segera berlari sambil kembali melebarkan payungnya menuju pos penjaga sekolah di depan gerbang. Sesampai di pos penjaga, Luhan menurunkan Ziyu untuk memakaikan sweater Ziyu yang ia bawa menggunakan plastik.

"Ziyu, kita pulang ya sayang,"

"Aniyo Eomma. Ziyu masih mau menunggu Appa. Seonsangnim bilang Ziyu akan dijemput Appa,"

Luhan kembali menggendong Ziyu dan menyandarkan kepala anaknya itu di bahu kirinya. Ia usap punggung Ziyu agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan tak lagi kedinginan. Bibirnya tak henti mencium Ziyu, seolah hal itu dapat meringankan luka hatinya.

"Ziyu sayang, ini sudah sore dan hujan deras. Lihat, Ziyu kedinginan kan? Kita pulang ya sayang. Nanti Eomma akan buatkan cokelat hangat kesukaan Ziyu, otte?"

"Aniyo Eomma. Kita tunggu Appa dulu ne? Nanti kita pulang bersama Appa,"

Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi melihat Ziyu yang tetap kekeuh ingin menunggu Sehun. Bahkan Luhan bisa pastikan jika suaminya itu mungkin sedang asyik tidur di kamarnya tanpa memikirkan kondisi Ziyu.

"Ziyu, ayo kita pulang sayang,"

"Aniya! Ziyu mau menunggu Appa! Hiks…Ziyu mau menunggu Appa..hiks" Ziyu mulai berontak di gendongan Luhan. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul wajah Luhan. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menenangkan Ziyu yang ngambek karena tidak mau diajak pulang oleh ibunya.

"Ne..ne..Kita tunggu Appa. Sssh…uljima sayang. Kita tunggu Appa ne?" Luhan mengusap kepala Ziyu, dan beruntung anaknya tak lagi memberontak. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu. Luhan lega karena tak berapa lama Ziyu tertidur di gendongannya, dan Luhan mulai berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, dengan Luhan yang masih menggendong Ziyu yang tertidur, Luhan tak berhenti menangis. Melihat tubuh kecil Ziyu yang diguyur air hujan membuatnya sakit. Belum lagi ditambah hatinya yang belum sembuh benar pasca melihat Sehun mencium seorang yeoja di acara pesta dansa kemarin. Luhan mulai memikirkannya, mungkin benar apa yang dibilang Kyungsoo, bahwa hatinya perlu beristirahat dari segala siksa batin ini. Namun Luhan masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu kendati tak ada habisnya Sehun menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi ia juga sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semuanya. Entahlah, Luhan bingung untuk memilih mana yang harus ia pilih. Bertahan atau meninggalkan Sehun? 

* * *

Hari minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk berlibur bersama keluarga. Menghilangkan penat dari suntuknya rutinitas sehari-hari dengan menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama keluarga adalah dambaan setiap orang tua dan anak. Namun tidak halnya dengan Ziyu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan badannya sangat lelah dan keningnya sangat panas. Kepalanya juga pusing dan berat hingga membuatnya gelisah di tempat tidur. Berulangkali ia memanggil Eommanya-Luhan- namun yang dipanggil tak kunjung mendatanginya. Mungkin efek kemarin ditambah ia tak jadi liburan ke Lotte World bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Eomma…pusing.. hiks ..Ziyu pusing.. hiks.. Eomma…"

"….."

"Hiks..Eomma..hiks..Pusing..hiks..Eomma…"

"…."

Karena Ziyu tak mendapati Luhan datang menghampirinya, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mencari Luhan. Langkahnya terhuyung akibat pusing dan sakit yang mendera kepalanya. Namun hingga ia mencari ke dapur, Luhan tak ia temukan juga. Matanya tertuju pada sticky note di kulkas yang ditempel di tempat yang bisa digapai oleh Ziyu. Beruntung Ziyu sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar di usianya yang masih empat tahun.

Ziyu sayang, eomma pergi ke pasar dulu ne. Hanya sebentar saja. Ziyu jangan rewel ne? Jika Ziyu lapar, eomma sudah membuatkan sereal kesukaan Ziyu. Minta tolonglah pada Appa untuk mengambilnya di meja makan. Saranghae baby:*

Hoeek Hoeekk

"Perut Ziyu mual. Ingin muntah..Hoeek ..Hoeekk"

Rasa mual itu sebisa mungkin ditahan Ziyu. Ia ingin menunggu eomma nya baru ia bisa mengeluarkan segala rasa mual di perut kecilnya. Namun Ziyu tetaplah anak kecil. Perutnya tak bisa lagi menahan rasa mualnya hingga cairan bercampur sisa-sisa makanan keluar dari mulutnya mengotori dapur.

Sehun mengutuk suara yang membuat tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mencari sumber suara yang sudah membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Mata elang Sehun tertuju pada sosok anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Ziyu, anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!" Sehun yang melihat lantai dapur sudah kotor dan bau langsung naik pitam. Emosinya ia keluarkan pada sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah ia inginkan hadir di hidupnya dan entah apa alasannya.

"A-appa..?" Ziyu yang terkejut melihat Sehun langsung berjalan terhuyung menghampiri Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bau! Minggir! Jangan dekati aku!" Sehun berjalan mundur setiap kali Ziyu melangkah mendekatinya. Tangannya menutup hidungnya seolah tak ingin terkontaminasi oleh bau muntahan Ziyu.

"Appa… Ziyu sakit Appa..hiks Pusing..Ziyu pusing Appa..hiks," rengek Ziyu.

Sehun tak buta dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah anaknya pucat dan jalannya juga sedikit terhuyung. Hati kecilnya menyuruh ia memeluk Ziyu dan berkata 'Ziyu sakit? Appa, akan merawatmu nak'. Tetapi rasa tak suka pada anaknya itu terlalu mendominasi batin Sehun hingga ia menolak teriakan hati kecilnya.

"Jangan dekati aku bocah!" teriakan Sehun sukses membuat langkah Ziyu terhenti. Cairan bening yang lengket perlahan keluar dari hidungnya. Kepalanya bertambah berat ditambah flu yang mulai menderanya.

Hoekk Hoekk

Ziyu kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kali ini muntahan Ziyu sukses memancing aura binatang buas dalam diri Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian Sehun terkena muntahan Ziyu. Ziyu menatap takut mata ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat! Bajuku kotor dan bau gara-gara kau!"

"Hiks..mianhe Appa…perut Ziyu mual Appa..hiks mianhe,"

"Maaf?! Maaf katamu?! Tak ada kata maaf untukmu bocah! Sekarang, buka bajumu!"

"Jangan Appa..dingin..Ziyu kedinginan Appa hiks..mianhe,"

"Buka bajumu!"

"Ani Appa..hiks dingin Appa..hiks,"

"Kau ini benar-benar!" Sehun dengan paksa melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Ziyu. Tak peduli dengan rintihan kedinginan anaknya. Sehun mengernyit sekilas kala tangannya sedikit menyentuh tubuh Ziyu. Badannya panas, itu yang Sehun rasakan.

"Hiks..dingin Appa…hiks dingin .."

"Kau harus dihukum bocah! Sekarang bersihkan seluruh lantai dapur dengan bajumu!" suruh Sehun seraya melemparkan baju Ziyu ke arah anaknya.

"…."

"Mengapa kau diam?! Ayo cepat bersihkan!"

Karena tak ingin membuat Appa ya semakin marah, Ziyu segera membersihkan lantai yang kotor karena muntahannya dengan bajunya. Sesekali ia memeluk lengannya satu sama lain agar tak kedinginan meskipun hal itu tak mengubah apapun, bahkan tubuhnya semakin dingin karena udara yang masuk. Kepalanya semakin tambah berat hingga membuat pergerakannya semakin lambat karena pusing yang terus menghujam kepala kecilnya. Hey! Anak kecil yang sedang sakit seharusnya dirawat dan beristirahat, bukan malah mengerjakan pekerjaan berat layaknya orang dewasa. Oh Sehun, apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh?

Sehun masih terus mengawasi Ziyu yang terus mengelap lantai dapur. Air mata Ziyu berlomba-lomba jatuh dari mata kecilnya, menemani dan mengiringi aktivitasnya. Ia hanya berharap Eomma nya cepat pulang dan memberikannya obat serta merawatnya hingga sembuh.

"Ziyu …eomma pulang, sayang!" Tuhan Maha Baik dengan menjawab permintaan Ziyu. Namun melihat Sehun yang terus menatapnya tajam membuatnya tak berani menjawab sahutan ibunya.

"…."

"Ziyu kau dimana sayang?" Luhan masih mencari anaknya yang tak ia dapati di tempat tidur. Ia bermaksud ke arah dapur dan seluruh tubuhnya terperanjat dengan pemandangan memilukan di hadapannya. Anaknya tengah membersihkan lantai dapur dengan bajunya sementara ia tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Amarah Luhan tak bisa dibendung lagi kala melihat Sehun hanya duduk santai di meja makan sambil meminum kopi hitam. Demi Tuhan, kali ini Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah, meskipun ia tak menginginkan kehadiran anaknya, menyuruh anaknya layaknya pembantu eoh?

"Ziyu…!" Luhan berlari menghampiri anaknya dan langsung memakaikan jaket yang masih ia pakai di tubuhnya. Luhan langsung menggendongnya dan membawa Ziyu ke pencuci piring untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Ani eomma..dingin hiks…" tolak Ziyu ketika Luhan mengulurkan tangan anaknya untuk dibersihkan dengan air dan sabun cuci tangan.

"Dingin?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ziyu pusing Eomma..hiks..pusing..hiks," Luhan meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Ziyu. Ya Tuhan, badannya panas sekali, batin Luhan.

"Ne sayang..cup..cup..Uljima sayang, Eomma disini..uljima," Luhan mengelus punggung Ziyu lalu menyandarkan kepala anaknya itu di dadanya. 

* * *

Luhan membawa Ziyu menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan Ziyu dan mengambil pakaian serta obat-obatan untuk meredakan panas Ziyu. Tangannya kemudian mengganti jaket yang ia pakaikan pada Ziyu dengan piyama serta kaus kaki untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Luhan juga menempelkan plester penurun panas di kening Ziyu untuk membantu menurunkan demamnya.

"Ziyu, eomma boleh bertanya pada Ziyu?"

"Apa eomma?" Tanya Ziyu sambil memeluk boneka bambi kesayangannya.

"Tadi apa yang Ziyu lakukan di dapur heum?"

"Hiks..ani eomma..hiks.." Ziyu menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau Luhan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama Luhan pergi meninggalkannya ke pasar. Ia terlalu takut untuk mengadukan apa yang sudah ayahnya lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Ssshh..eomma disini sayang uljima..Ziyu, uljima ne..tak apa, katakan pada eomma apa yang terjadi pada Ziyu.. sshh uljima sayang.."

"T-tadi saat Ziyu bangun mencari eomma di dapur, perut Ziyu mual eomma hiks..terus Ziyu tak tahan eomma..hiks..Ziyu muntah di dapur eomma hiks..banyak sekali. Lalu a-appa datang dan memarahi Ziyu hiks..Zi-ziyu bilang sama A-appa kalau kepala Ziyu pusing..hiks..tapi tiba-tiba Ziyu muntah dan mengenai baju A-appa..hiks…Eomma..hiks.." Ziyu mendekap tubuh Luhan erat, menumpahkan segala yang ada di hatinya. Ayahnya yang tidak pernah peduli padanya sungguh menyakitkan dan membuatnya iri pada teman-teman di sekolahnya yang selalu dijemput ayah dan ibunya saat mereka pulang sekolah.

Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya mengusap punggung Ziyu, seolah hal itu dapat memberikan Luhan kekuatan lebih untuk mendengar cerita anaknya.

"Lalu A-appa menghukum Ziyu hiks.. Zi-ziyu disuruh melepas baju Zi-ziyu hiks..hiks.. dan Zi-ziyu harus membersihkan lantai dapur dengan baju Ziyu hiks…hiks…Eomma hiks…ta-tadi dingin hiks..eomma.."

Sakit! Itu yang Luhan rasakan. Hatinya nyeri dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Air matanya tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Mendengar Ziyu yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sehun membuat kesabarannya habis. Sudah cukup Ziyu menderita karena Sehun tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Sudah cukup ia mendengar cerita Ziyu yang iri pada teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia tak mau lagi Ziyu merasakan hal yang sakit lebih dari ini. Perlakuan Sehun hari ini pada anaknya cukup meyakinkan Luhan untuk mengambil keputusan yang dulu sempat membuatnya ragu.

"Ne Ziyu..Sayang, cup..cup..uljima ne. Maafkan Appa yaa Ziyu, Ziyu jangan membenci Appa ne?"

"Ani eomma..Ziyu tidak benci Appa. Ziyu sayang Appa dan juga Eomma hiks.."

"Ne, sekarang Ziyu tidur heum..istirahat, biar Ziyu cepat sembuh..jaljayo baby"

Luhan menenangkan Ziyu dari rasa gelisahnya karena tidurnya tak nyaman yang disebabkan oleh demam. Ia kemudian menyelimutkan Ziyu dan memberikan kecupan hangat di kening anaknya seperti biasa. Kini, tujuannya hanya satu, menyelesaikannya urusannya dengan Sehun lalu setelah itu ia akan menjalani keputusannya. 

* * *

Dilihatnya Sehun sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Matanya ia pejamkan sebentar, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh lagi. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan pelan.

"…."

"Sehun-ah," ulangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menyalahkanku? Silahkan! Salahkan aku sesukamu" sahut Sehun ketus dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada acara televisi yang sedang ia tonton.

Brukk

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya melihatnya sekilas. Ia sedikit kaget sebenarnya mendapati Luhan tengah berlutut padanya dengan kedua tangan yang dilingkarkan pada kedua kakinya.

"Ku mohon Sehun.." Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan air mata saat berlutut pada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kau..kau boleh melakukan apa saja terhadapku. Kau boleh menyakitiku, menyiksaku, membenciku bahkan kau boleh berpaling pada yang lain jika hatimu tak lagi mencintaiku. Tapi ku mohon Sehun, jangan kau lakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti Ziyu. Jangan kau lukai hatinya Sehun, jangan membencinya, ku mohon jangan menyiksa anakku. Ia sudah cukup terluka dengan semuanya, Sehun. Ia selalu bercerita padaku tentang teman-temannya yang sering dijemput Ayah dan Ibunya ketika pulang sekolah. Ia selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu jika kau tak pulang ke rumah. Ia juga selalu memintaku untuk membujukmu untuk pergi liburan bersama,"

"…."

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa alasanmu tak menginginkan kehadiran Ziyu. Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa kau tak bahagia saat kita akan segera memiliki anak. Dan aku tak pernah tahu apakah di hatimu memang tak pernah menyayangi Ziyu. Semua yang telah kau lakukan dulu telah kuterima dengan baik Sehun. Ku lakukan itu semua, menerima penolakanmu, hanya untuk Ziyu. Ku mohon Sehun, jangan lagi kau lukai hatinya. Biarlah aku dan Ziyu yang akan pergi jika kau memang merasa muak dengan ini semua. Ku mohon Sehun, aku memohon dengan segenap hatiku, jangan sakiti anakku. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah, jangan lagi kau tambahi siksaan hatinya. Ku mohon Sehun,"

"…"

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tolong maafkan aku, setelah itu aku dan Ziyu akan pergi menjauh darimu. Ku mohon maafkan kesalahanku,"

"…"

Luhan benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan seluruh beban di hatinya. Sehun yang dulu sangat pengertian, memberikannya kebahagiaan, Sehun yang melamarnya dengan cara romantic, Kehamilan dirinya, kehadiran Ziyu, penolakan Sehun atas hadirnya Ziyu bahkan saat anak itu masih berbentuk segumpalan darah, dan puncaknya adalah saat ia memperlakukan Ziyu seenaknya. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Biarlah Sehun membencinya asal Sehun tak membenci anaknya. Biarlah Sehun memperlakukannya semena-mena asal Ziyu tak merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan memilih bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bergeming setelah ia menumpahkan seluruh bebannya. Ia tak berharap banyak Sehun akan berubah sikapnya terlebih pada Ziyu. Namun semua pengakuannya paling tidak dapat membuat Sehun mengerti tentang yang selama ini ia rasakan. 

* * *

Luhan bersyukur demam Ziyu telah reda setelah tiga hari anak itu tergolek lemah dan hanya bisa bermain di tempat tidur bersama seluruh mainan miliknya. Selama tiga hari itu pula ia tak mendapati Sehun pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Sehun maupun mertuanya sekadar menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

Saat ini Ziyu masih asyik bermain dengan mainan miliknya. Matanya kemudian menangkap Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaian milik keduanya ke dalam koper. Ia juga heran karena Luhan sempat menyuruhnya untuk menaruh mainannya di tas berukuran sedang.

"Eomma, mengapa eomma memasukkan baju ke dalam koper? Kita akan kemana eomma? Liburan yaa?"

"Ne sayang kita akan liburan ke Beijing. Kita liburan dan menginap disana. Ziyu nanti bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Zifan gege. Otte?"

"Woah benarkah eomma? Bermain bersama Zifan gege?"

"Ne, tentu saja sayang.."

"Apakah Appa ikut juga Eomma?"

Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Ziyu barusan. Sebisa mungkin ia memberikan jawaban yang dapat diterima oleh logika anak seumur Ziyu.

"Ani sayang..Appa tidak akan ikut bersama kita karena Appa banyak pekerjaan. Lagipula, Appa kan harus menjaga halmeoni dan harabeoji. Arra?"

"A-ah, begitukah eomma? Ne, arraseo,"

"Sekarang Ziyu tidur ne..karena besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan berangkat ke Beijing,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang langsung menuruti perintahnya. Ia telah selesai mengepak koper untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Beijing. Matanya terpejam. Merasakan semua memori yang ada di dalam apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Sehun semenjak mereka menikah. Begitu banyak kenangan yang tercipta di apartemennya. Memori dimana mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, cinta, canda tawa, dan kasih sayang berputar di kepalanya. Terangkai bagai film yang ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini akhir kisahnya.

Selamat tinggal, Sehun-ah.

TBC . .

Hai ini adalah chapter ketiga. How how? Yang minta Luhan ninggalin Sehun tuh sudah saya kabulkan. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow, mem-favorite dan yang cuma sekedar lihat. Maaf jika belum merasa reviewnya belum saya balas. See you in next chapter and KEEP REVIEW yaa Gomawo^^ 

* * *

Big Thanks to: 

wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari, crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, Chocoolatee,

DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa, deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, junia angel 58, elitahan, ,

baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95, rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,

exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L, exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, NinHunHan5120, bomicly,

httstzz, bapexo, yemia kim 5, Cho HJin, Luexohun12, BaeXoLove614, chacalock, eishaa, preciouselu, Chikdeer, MeysiACRoring, mustikataemin, guest,

attiwijaya, ClouDyRyeoRez, leon, guest, guest, choxeinna, Kim Dihyun, exol7, myhunhanbaby, Fangirl-nim, Babydeer940412, guest, sjvixx, lulu-shi, soojin,

LuLu Baby 1412, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Meriska-Lim, glee dan para silent readers

*maaf kalo ada yang kelewat dan typo*


	5. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Do You Love Us, Appa?

Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu

* * *

Cklek

Pria berkulit putih itu membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Tampak sepi dan rapi. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, seperti tak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang tak biasa sepi seperti itu. Yang ia tahu biasanya saat ia pulang jam segini seperti ini akan ada suara teriakan anak kecil yang menyambutnya. Namun satu minggu ini semenjak ia meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya, ia tak lagi disambut oleh suara itu.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Pria itu-Sehun- memutuskan untuk ke dapur dan mengambil air minum. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap dapur yang juga sama sekali bersih tak ada piring kotor tersisa. Sekilas rangkaian film datang menyergap mata batinnya. Membuatnya terhenyak dan dengan keras ia menaruh gelas kaca itu di meja makan.

Sudah satu minggu ini ia tak mendapati istri dan anaknya berada di rumah. Ia cukup heran sebenarnya, namun ia tak mau peduli dengan kemana istri dan anaknya itu pergi. Bahkan ia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena dengan tak ada mereka, ia menjadi semakin bebas. Begitu yang pernah Sehun katakan setelah semalaman semenjak ia kembali ke rumah, namun tak mendapati istri dan anaknya itu berada di rumah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Jadwal khususnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan inilah yang Sehun lakukan selama ia tidak pulang kerumah. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan merendamkan tubuhnya di bath tub yang sudah terisi air hangat. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar kamar mandi setelah acara mandinya itu selesai. Dilihatnya ponsel yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang miliknya.

1 Pesan Diterima

_Kami sebentar lagi sampai, Sehun_

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat pesan singkat tersebut. Ia letakkan kembali ponsel itu di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya. Menyemprotkan gel rambut dan minyak wangi ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sempurna. (Lihat Sehun di variety show The Ultimate Group)

Ting Tong

Sehun segera keluar kamar dan menuju pintu. Tanpa melihat di layar intercom, ia langsung membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia tak kuasa menahan tiga tubuh yang langsung menghujamnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Hey, noona-noona cantik. Sebaiknya kita masuk. Oh, aku tak bisa bernafas jika kalian memelukku erat seperti ini,"

Sehun membawa ketiga yeoja itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia pamit meninggalkan mereka sekilas untuk mengambil gelas dan dua botol wine di rak dapurnya. Kemudian ia tempatkan tubuhnya itu diantara ketiga yeoja berpakaian seksi itu. Ya, inilah kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun selama satu minggu ia tak berada di rumah. Bersenang-senang dengan jadwal khususnya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Sehun mengizinkan jadwal khususnya itu berada di apartemennya. Ck Oh Sehun, kau belum berubah eoh?! 

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu yeoja berusia 50 tahun namun masih tetap cantik itu meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya. Pagi tadi ia kembali dari tugasnya sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Seunghyun, suaminya itu memintanya untuk menemaninya ke Jerman. Membantu mengurusi rumah sakit cabang yang dibuka di negara Eropa itu. Ditatapnya sebuah robot anjing berwarna putih ditangannya, senyumnya tak henti ia munculkan di wajahnya, membuat wanita yang berprofesi sebagai desainer itu semakin cantik.

"Apakah robot itu lebih menarik dibanding aku?" tanya Seunghyun yang berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Aniya yeobo. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin memberikan robot ini pada cucuku. Ia pasti sangat senang. Ah, aku sangat merindukannya,"

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata rindu dari mulut istrinya. Ia membelai rambut istrinya itu dengan lembut. Sama seperti istrinya, ia juga merindukan cucu kesayangannya itu. Menghabiskan waktunya sebagai dokter dan ditambah ia pergi ke Jerman membuat ia jarang melihat dan bermain bersama cucunya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kajja kita temui mereka. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ne?"

"Ne yeobo. Kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan bersiap,"

"Jangan lama-lama heum? Aku tunggu di ruang tengah"

"Ne…" 

* * *

Seunghyun dan istrinya, Nara heran mendapati pintu apartemen anaknya, Sehun, dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Rasa khawatir menyergap keduanya, takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan melihat pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemen Sehun.

"Sehun-ah…." Panggil Seunghyun namun tak ada jawaban.

"Luhannie…" kali ini istrinya yang memanggil nama istri Sehun. Namun sama seperti Seunghyun, ia tak mendapatkan balasan panggilan dari menantunya itu.

"Ziyu, halmeoni datang sayang. Lihat! Halmeoni bawa hadiah untuk Ziyu…"

Memanggil nama cucunya pun sama, tak ada jawaban. Kekhawatiran keduanya semakin menjadi kala melihat rumah yang sepi namun sekilas Seunghyun mendengar sayup-sayup suara tawa dari ruang tengah.

Takk!

Betapa terkejutnya Seunghyun dan Nara melihat anaknya tengah mencium seorang yeoja dengan ganas. Sementara kedua yeoja lainnya memain-mainkan dada dan menghirup ceruk leher anaknya. Belum lagi aroma alcohol yang menyeruak dari beberapa gelas wine di meja.

"Brengsek…!" amarah Seunghyun tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah empat orang itu yang belum sadar akan kedatangan ia dan istrinya. Ia tarik kemeja yang dipakai anaknya. Membawanya berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

Bugghh…! Buggghh…!

Seunghyun tak peduli dengan status anak dihadapannya. Ia langsung meninju wajah anaknya dengan membabi buta. Membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut.

"A-appa…E-eomma?" Sehun tersadar dan terkejut melihat ayahnya yang masih mengepalkan lengannya, bersiap kembali meninju muka tampannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya yang sudah membungkan mulutnya, tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Brengsek…! Jadi ini yang selalu kau lakukan hah?!"

Buggghhh…!

Satu tinju mendarat lagi di muka Sehun. Wajahnya mulai lebam dan sudut bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ketiga yeoja yang masih terdiam kaku di ruang tengah. Dengan mata menyalang merah, dapat dipastikan pria berumur dua tahun diatas istrinya itu tak bisa lagi menahan rasa amarahnya.

"Kalian ..! Cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan pernah dekati anakku lagi. Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya.. PERGI…!" Bentak Seunghyun yang sukses membuat ketiga yeoja itu lari tunggang langgang keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas sofa. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah melampiaskan amarahnya pada anaknya. Sehun hanya terduduk diam sambil sesekali meringis menahan perih luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia hanya menunduk tak berani menatap ayah maupun ibunya.

"Dimana Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"…."

"Oh Sehun! Jawab pertanyaanku. Dimana menantu dan cucuku, hah?!"

"A-aku tak tahu A-appa,"

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Kau itu suami dan ayah, seharusnya kau tahu mereka pergi kemana!"

"Se-sehun…Se-sehun.." Sehun tergagap menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Sungguh ia kini tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ditambah bahwa Luhan dan Ziyu tak ia lihat selama satu minggu ini.

"Yeobo, kau periksa semua kamar.." titah Seunghyun pada istrinya dan tanpa banyak tanya istrinya itu langsung menggeledah seluruh ruangan apartemen Sehun.

"Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada menantu dan cucuku, kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya Oh Sehun!"

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Seunghyun terkejut melihat istrinya bersimbah air mata sambil menggenggam surat di tangannya. Ia langsung menghampiri istrinya dan memeluk tubuh wanita yang selalu setia mendampinginya itu yang sudah jatuh terduduk. Seunghyun segera merebut kertas yang berisikan sebuah surat. Membaca setiap kata dengan seksama. Dan ia meremas keras surat itu dan segera berjalan ke arah Sehun.

PLAKK!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini Sehun?! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada istri dan anakmu?!"

"M-maksud A-appa?"

PLAKK!

"Kau baca surat ini! Mereka pergi dari rumah ini Sehun!"

"…."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah sadar?!"

"A-appa..i-ini.."

"Jadi selama ini kau merasa muak dengan mereka?! Jawab Sehun! Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Dengan rasa takut, Sehun menceritakan semua perlakuan yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan dan anaknya. Mendengar itu, Seunghyun benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Anaknya sungguh keterlaluan dan bagaimana bisa ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali melakukan itu.

PLAKK!

Tamparan ketiga!

"Appa tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang anak yang brengsek seperti ini Sehun. Seharusnya kau tak menikah muda jika kau merasa terkekang! Dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang suami dan ayah, Sehun?! Heh, bahkan aku meragukan kau benar-benar pantas disebut sebagai seorang suami dan ayah!"

"A-appa..A-aku…" Sehun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan ayahnya. Mulutnya bagai terkunci rapat dan tenggorokannya seperti tercekat duri yang membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Mulai detik ini jangan sebut aku sebagai ayahmu karena aku tak sudi mempunyai anak yang brengsek sepertimu. Kau Oh Sehun, kupastikan kau menyesal dengan ini semua!"

Sehun tak dapat mencegah kepergian ayah dan ibunya yang langsung meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat tinju berkali-kali dari ayahnya. Sehun meringis kala menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sudah sedikit robek akibat ditampar keras oleh ayahnya sebanyak tiga kali. 

* * *

Sehun berjalan terhuyung dengan sebuah kantung es yang tempelkan di dahinya, mengompres semua luka-luka lebam akibat dihajar ayahnya dua hari lalu. Selama itu pula ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke kampus, dan ia juga tidak memberi kabar sama sekali pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Kemudian langkahnya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang sudah satu minggu rapi lebih tak tersentuh.

PRANNGGGG!

Sehun melemparkan vas bunga yang berada di meja rias disamping ranjang kamar itu. Ia lemparkan vas keramik itu sembarang arah. Melontarkan segala rasa frustasi dan kesal yang sedari kemarin ia tahan.

"Arrggghhhhhhh….! Gara-gara bocah itu ayahku bahkan sampai membenciku…!

"…."

"Kau puas heh?! Bocah kecil kau puas haaahhh?! Arrrggggghhhhhhhh….pergi saja kau!"

PRAKK!

Kali ini Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang berdarah karena ia baru saja meninju cermin di meja rias itu. Sehun tak tahu mengapa semenjak ayahnya datang dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, ia seperti orang frustasi dan merasa gila.

Ting Tong

Sehun yang tengah menatap geram dirinya sendiri di cermin terdiam sesaat kala mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih berdarah, ia langsung beranjak keluar kamar, membiarkan seluruh pecahan kaca dan vas bunga berserakan. Kakinya melangkah malas menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek

"Ya! Sehun-ah, mengapa kau-?"

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Mengapa wajahmu rusak seperti ini? Katakan padaku siapa yang berani menghajarmu hingga sampai seperti ini?"

"….."

"Ya! Sehun-ah, mengapa kau diam saja eoh?"

"Heh, lebih baik kalian masuk. Suara kalian mengganggu seisi lorong tahu!"

"Arraseo..arraseo.."

Sehun meninggalkan tamunya sejenak untuk mengambilkan minum. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia lalu menyuguhkannya pada tamu berisiknya itu. Ia tempatkan tubuhnya di sofa single samping kedua tamunya itu duduk.

"Sehun-ah, kemana Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"Pergi,"

"Ah, pasti menjemput Ziyu ne?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

"Mereka pergi dari rumah ini. Kabur"

"MWO?!"

"Aish, bisakah kalian biasa saja?"

"Mereka kabur lalu kau bilang biasa saja? Aigoo Sehun, suami macam apa kau?"

"Suami yang brengsek kata ayahku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Hampir satu minggu Luhan dan bocah itu….-"

"Bukan bocah, Sehun. Ia punya nama, namanya Ziyu," koreksi salah satu tamunya.

"Aish, terserahku mau panggil dia apa. Baik akan kulanjutkan. Hampir satu minggu lebih Luhan dan bocah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Lalu dua hari yang lalu saat aku menggelar jadwal khususku di apartemen, tiba-tiba ayah dan ibuku datang. Dan yeah, ayahku yang membuat wajahku hancur seperti ini,"

"Lalu, kau tak berniat mencari mereka? Kau tak merasa bersalah eoh?"

"Aku? Merasa bersalah? Dalam imajinasimu Kim Jong In!"

"Ya! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh? Apa kau tak sadar dengan yang selama ini kau lakukan? Kau sudah menyakiti hati anak dan istrimu lalu kau bilang kau tak merasa bersalah sama sekali?! Pantas ayahmu mencap kau brengsek heh! Kau pantas mendapatkannya,"

"Sudahlah Kai, jangan membuat Sehun semakin rumit. Biarkan ia memikirkan semuanya,"

"Tapi Chanyeol hyung, bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali eoh? Aku yakin jika sampai Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini maka ia akan membuat wajahmu semakin buruk lagi, Sehun-ah" 

* * *

Kyungsoo tengah menatap lama kursi di sampingnya. Sudah hampir dua minggu teman satu kelas sekaligus sahabatnya, Luhan tak menampakkan dirinya di perkuliahan. Ponsel Luhan tidak aktif semenjak ia mulai absen dari perkuliahan. Kyungsoo juga sudah menanyakan status Luhan pada bagian kemahasiswaan, namun mereka bilang nama Luhan masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa aktif. Sementara Kyungsoo dibuat bingung, jika Luhan masih berstatus aktif, lantas mengapa dua minggu ini ia masuk tanpa kabar? Mungkin sepulang kuliah nanti ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. Begitu pikirnya, seraya kembali memfokuskan diri pada mata kuliah Kim Seonsangnim di depan.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan diam-diam ia mengambil ponsel di kantungnya. Membuka ponsel yang ternyata terdapat satu pesan masuk di ponselnya.

From: Kai:*

Aku sudah menunggumu di luar,chagi. Kau tak lupa dengan kencan kita hari ini kan? Sampai jumpa. Saranghae:*

Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kencannya bersama Kai siang ini. Jika ia kencan maka ia tak akan bisa mengunjungi apartemen Luhan hari ini. Sementara dalam beberapa hari ke depan ia akan disibukkan dengan laporan praktikum dan paper yang sudah menumpuk. Ya, meskipun ia juga meminta bantuan namjachingunya. Tapi tetap saja, itu akan menyita waktunya untuk mengunjungi Luhan.

Kuliah hari itu selesai dan Kyungsoo langsung membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia berlari cepat menuju parkiran kampusnya. Ia telat sepuluh menit dan oh salahkan mahasiswa bernama Kim Suho yang terus menerus menanyakan sesuatu hingga mata kuliah mereka sebenarnya sudah berakhir.

"Kai-ya. Mianhae aku terlambat. Dosen terus saja menerangkan bahkan hingga jam kuliah sudah habis sebenarnya,"

"Gwenchana, Kyung. Kajja.." Kai mengusak rambut kekasihnya sebelum ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya. Dan secepat kilat mobil sedan berwarna silver milik Kai melaju menuju tempat kencan alias restoran untuk makan siang mereka.

Kedua sejoli itu kini tengah berada di meja nomor 12 Quick Caramel Café. Memesan dua porsi lasagna seafood dan dua ice chocolate untuk mereka santap bersama. Namun sepertinya itu hanya terjadi pada Kai. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap dan mengaduk-aduk makanannya, membuat Kai menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung? Kau melamun terus dari tadi kita berangkat sampai sekarang. Waeyo?"

"Aniya Kai. Gwenchana," Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai sekilas dan memberi senyuman. Dan kembali ia menatap lasagna porsi besar di mejanya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Kyung. Katakan padaku apa yang membebanimu?"

"…."

"Kyung…"

"Entahlah Kai. Aku memikirkan Luhan hyung. Sudah dua minggu ia tak masuk kuliah. Ku telepon ponselnya namun tidak aktif. Aku khawatir padanya, Kai-ya,"

"Tenanglah chagi, mungkin Luhan hyung sedang sibuk," ujar Kai menenangkan kekasihnya meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri ia gugup saat memberikan alasan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya. Sedikit curiga sebenarnya karena tak biasanya Kai gelisah seperti ini. Namun Kyungsoo enggan berpikiran macam-macam.

"Wae?"

"Kau..maukah kau mengantarkan aku ke apartemen Luhan hyung setelah ini? Demi Tuhan aku merasa khawatir dengannya Kai. Dan dengan Ziyu,"

Mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartemen Luhan? Matilah kau Kai!

"Kai…"

"…."

"Kai-ya, mengapa kau diam saja eoh? Dan kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau terus gelisah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan eoh?"

"Eh aniya chagi. Tidak apa-apa. Geure, setelah ini akan aku antar kau ke apartemen Luhan. Cha..sekarang kau makan dulu. Lasagnamu nanti keburu dingin dan tak lagi enak dimakan," 

* * *

"Kai, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar,"

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, sayang. Aku tunggu di mobil ne?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lantas ia meninggalkan Kai yang sudah lebih dulu menuju mobil. Baru saja Kai ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Oh Sehun calling

"Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah…"

"…."

"Apa kau gila eoh?"

"…."

"Kau tahu? Sekarang ini Kyungsoo memintaku untuk ke apartemenmu. Kau usirlah mereka. Bukankah ayahmu sudah tak mengizinkanmu lagi didekati oleh mereka?"

"….."

"Ya! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku tidak mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tentang Luhan yang sebenarnya,"

"….."

"Aku tak mau lagi Sehun! Aku sudah merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. AKu tak mau tahu itu urusanmu. Aku kesana sekarang dan dalam waktu dua menit kau tak mengusir mereka, maka jangan harap aku akan menolongmu Sehun-ah,"

Pip! Kai langsung mematikan ponselnya. Dasar manusia stress, batin Kai. Kai baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya kalau saja ia tak terkejut jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di belakangnya.

Mampuslah kau Kai!

"Sudah selesai bersekongkolnya eoh?"

"Kyung, a-aku bisa jelaskan padamu.."

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku tentang Luhan hyung?"

"Kyung a-aku…"

"Jawab Kai..!"

"…."

"Kim Jong In..!"

"Baiklah. Tapi kumohon kau tenang dulu ne? Jadi begini. Lu-luhan..Lu-luhan.."

"Kai..! Palli katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hyung,"

"Lu-luhan hyung pe-pergi dari apartemennya. Ia kabur. Bersama Ziyu," Sungguh Kai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia lirik mata Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu sedang menahan amarah.

"Kabur? Kemana Kai?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Se-sehun tak berkata apapun padaku,"

"Geotjimal..! Aku tahu kalian bersekongkol. Katakan padaku dimana Luhan hyung?!"

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Kyung,"

"Lantas mengapa kau tak cerita padaku, Kai?! Wae?! Kau anggap aku apa hah?! Kau tahu selama ini bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung dan Ziyu. Dan aku paling tidak suka melihatnya menangis apalagi karena suaminya sendiri!"

"Kyung, mianhae. Aku hanya takut kau sedih dan melampiaskan emosimu pada Sehun,"

"Oh, jadi kau lebih membela sahabatmu yang brengsek itu hah?! Geure! Kau urusi saja sahabatmu TERSAYANG itu," Kyungsoo langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kai tanpa menatap kekasihnya itu sedikitpun. Ia kecewa pada Kai, mengapa lelaki itu harus membohongi dirinya. Dan mengapa Kai membela Sehun yang jelas-jelas ia tahu sendiri seperti apa perlakuan Sehun pada istri dan anaknya.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo-ya..Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Kyung.." Kai secepat kilat mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Namun tampaknya si mungil itu tak peduli pada kekasihnya. Terbukti dari tangan Kai yang ia hempaskan berkali-kali.

"Arrggghhhh….! Semua gara-gara kau cadel ..!" Kai mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kyungsoo tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya membuat dirinya terasa menyedihkan karena sudah membohongi kekasih yang nantinya akan ia jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya itu. 

* * *

Trio populer tengah berada di kantin fakultas untuk mengisi perut mereka setelah hampir empat jam tanpa jeda mereka berkutat dengan rumus-rumus dan istilah-istilah kedokteran. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kuliah meskipun luka-luka lebam di wajahya masih terlihat walaupun samar. Tiga bulgogi ukuran jumbo dan tiga kaleng cola mereka pilih sebagai menu makan siang mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukan satu suap nasi dan bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Maksudku engg..apakah kau sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"Aku tak berpikir untuk mencarinya jika kau mau tahu. Mereka pergi itu berarti bagus untukku karena tak ada lagi yang mengekangku terutama bocah itu,"

"Heh, kau percuma bicara padanya, hyung. Dia akan tetap bebal dan tak berperasaan," timpal Kai cuek.

"Kalau kau masih dendam padaku itu urusanmu, Kkamjong. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berbohong pada kekasihmu itu. Jadi bukan salah-…"

Bugghhh…!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seisi kantin dibuat terkejut dengan aksi seseorang yang menarik kerah baju Sehun dari belakang, membalikan badannya dan langsung mengarahkan tinju pada wajah Sehun.

"Dasar brengsek..! Gampang sekali kau mengatakan perginya istri dan anakmu adalah hal bagus,heh!" Sehun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

"Kyungsoo…" Tak hanya Sehun yang terkejut, namun Chanyeol dan terutama Kai terkejut melihat pelaku yang dengan beraninya meninju wajah pangeran tampan kampus mereka.

"Kau terkejut aku bisa menghajarmu, Oh Sehun? "

Buuugggghhhh….!

Kyungsoo kembali melayangkan pukulannya dan kali ini pada perut Sehun.

"Bahkan ini belum seberapa dibanding apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung dan Ziyu," Kyungsoo kembali mengepalkan tangannya, bermaksud kembali meninju Sehun. Namun dengan cepat Kai menghentikan menangkis tangan kekasihnya. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Hentikan, Do Kyungsoo!" ucap Kai menatap tajam mata kekasihnya. Seketika membuatnya menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya beralih membalas tatapan Kai. Ia tak peduli dengan pria dihadapannya yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Oh, kau membelanya lagi, Kim Jong In?"

"Cukup!"

"Heh, kuharap kau tidak sama brengseknya dengan sahabat tersayangmu itu, Kim Jong In"

"Ikut aku sekarang!"Kyungsoo langsung ditarik kasar oleh Kai. Entah akan dibawa kemana ia oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kau urusi Sehun biar aku yang mengurusi mata bulat ini" Kai menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu kemudian membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari kerumunan. 

* * *

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke parkiran mobil kampus Kai. Ia buka dengan kasar pintu penumpang di depan dan langsung menjatuhkan Kyungsoo duduk disana. Sesaat kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama. Namun bedanya, kini matanya menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang memandang lurus ke depan. Tak melihat tatapan tajam milik Kai.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini? Kau tahu kau akan menjadi musuh nomor satu di kampusku karena telah melakukan pemukulan pada Sehun,"

Kyungsoo hanya diam . Tubuh kecilnya ia sandarkan pada jok kursi mobil. Tatapannya terlihat tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo, jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Heh," Kyungsoo hanya menatap sekilas Kai, menyeringai remeh kekasihnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Kai benar-benar diliputi emosi. Hubungan mereka belum membaik sejak kemarin. Ditambah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir. Kai memaklumi sikap Kyungsoo yang memang sangat protektif pada Luhan.

"Lantas kau kira aku takut? Bahkan jika kau yang menjadi Sehun, toh aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin lebih dari tiga pukulan dan tiga tamparan,"

Kai berusaha tenang menghadapi kekasihnya. Membuat emosi Kyungsoo naik hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin parah. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Grepp

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Kyung. Aku tahu kau terpukul dengan perginya Luhan hyung tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku mengerti jika kau menganggap Sehun sangat kurang ajar. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tak suka melihat kau sampai melakukan pemukulan seperti ini, Kyung," Kai mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks..kau tahu aku selalu sakit setiap kali Luhan hyung menumpahkan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu aku selalu tak pernah sanggup tiap kali memergoki ia menangis sendiri di ruang kelas vokal," Kyungsoo menumpahkan semuanya pada Kai. Ia balas pelukan kekasihnya itu, semakin mendekapnya erat dan air matanya mulai membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Kai.

"Aku mengerti sayang. Tapi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah jika harus menggunakan kekerasan seperti itu. Itu tak akan membuat Sehun sadar. Sekarang, kita bersama-sama berusaha menyadarkan Sehun sambil kita berdoa semoga Luhan hyung dan Ziyu selalu baik-baik saja,"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia usap pipi Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya dan memberikan kecupan di kening.

"Heum..kita berusaha. Kai-ya, maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin dan hari ini,"

"Gwenchana, sayang. Cha..sekarang ku antar kau pulang, otte?"

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan jawaban yang sudah pasti dapat dipahami oleh orang yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. 

* * *

"Yeobo, bagaimana? Mereka sudah menemukan menantu dan cucu kita?"

"Belum. Jinwoo tadi mengatakan padaku jika mereka sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru Korea namun hasilnya nihil. Ku rasa mereka sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea,"

"Bagaimana ini yeobo? Aku khawatir pada mereka. Aku takut me-…"

"Sssttt..sudahlah. Kau jangan berpikiran negative seperti itu. Kita berdoa semoga mereka selalu baik-baik saja heum?"

Oh Seunghyun mungkin berhasil menampilkan raut wajah tenang saat ini. Namun ia tidak memungkiri jika hatinya juga merasakan ketakutan dan rasa khawatir sama seperti yang dirasakan istrinya. Semenjak ia mengetahui menantu dan cucunya pergi, yang berakhir dengan ia yang menghajar anaknya sendiri, ia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keberadaan menantu dan cucunya. Namun sudah hampir tiga hari ia selalu diberikan hasil yang sama oleh anak buahnya. Nihil. Keberadaan cucu dan menantunya bahkan sudah tidak lagi di Korea karena Jinwoo, anak buahnya, baru saja memastikan hal itu.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat Seunghyun semakin geram dengan anaknya. Mengetahui kelakuan anaknya itu, ia yakin Sehun tidak akan bersusah payah mencari keberadaan anak dan istrinya. Ah, Seunghyun tidak peduli! Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan pada Sehun jika ia tak sudi disebut ayah oleh anaknya yang menurutnya brengsek itu eoh? Well, mungkin untuk saat ini. Namun ke depannya, siapa yang tahu? Ia saat ini hanya bisa berdoa agar cucu dan menantunya itu baik-baik saja selagi ia menyuruh anak buahnya terus mencari.

Kupastikan aku tak akan memberitahukan Sehun dimana mereka saat aku sudah berhasil menemukannya. Sekalipun anak itu menyesal hingga berlutut memelas di kakiku. 

* * *

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suami atau istri dan anakmu menghilang begitu saja dari rumah? Tentu saja kau akan langsung mencarinya. Menempelkan poster dengan gambar wajah mereka lalu kau tempelkan di mana-mana di seluruh penjuru kota, menghubungi polisi atau mungkin hingga kau menyewa detektif jika kau usaha, bahkan hingga jatuh bangun pun, akan kau lakukan demi menemukan mereka kembali bukan?

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun. Salah satu pria populer di kampusnya itu enggan bersusah payah dan berpeluh seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan. Ia telah menikah dan memiliki anak di usia muda meski ia tidak menyukai kehadiran anaknya itu. Beberapa minggu lalu ia mendapati anak dan istrinya pergi dari rumah. Ia sadar namun harus menerima hadiah terlebih dahulu dari ayahnya. Jika tidak begitu, mungkin sampai saat ini ia tidak akan sadar jika ternyata istri dan anaknya itu telah kabur dari apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama.

Lantas apa yang manusia bernama Sehun itu lakukan? Inilah dia. Tetap melakukan jadwal khusus dengan para yeoja-yeoja penggemarnya. Oh Sehun kau tak ingat apa yang ayahmu bicarakan eoh? Kau tak kapok juga? Heh, bukan urusanku karena aku tak peduli. Jika kau mengingatkan Sehun maka kau akan bernasib dijawab seperti itu oleh sang pangeran tampan namun brengsek menurut ayahnya.

Sehun tengah berada di meja nomor 10 di salah satu restoran sushi di pusat perbelanjaan. Ia tak sendiri. Yeoja disampingnya yang bernama Jung Krystal yang kali ini kebagian bersama Sehun di jadwal khusus lelaki tampan itu. Krystal adalah sunbae nya di High School dulu dan sudah memuja Sehun sejak lama. Ia yang paling agresif jika para yeoja-yeoja penggemar Sehun lain terlihat centil di hadapan Sehun.

"Hunnah, aku tak suka lihat yeoja-yeoja genit itu selalu menggelayutimu," rengek Krystal dengan nada manja. Sementara Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Kau cemburu, noona?" seringai Sehun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau tahu kan aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Dan mereka sangat mengangguku," adu yeoja berambut cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Itu berarti aku sangat digilai oleh mereka bukan?"

"Ya memang. Tapi tetap saja. Eeeungg..Sehun, kau mau tidak?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Keningnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Krystal yang terdengar ambigu.

"Mau apa?"

"Eungg..bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran? Aku tak mau mereka terus menggodamu. Jika kita pacaran mereka pasti akan berhenti mendekatimu lagi, otte?"

Pacaran?! Oh tak tahukah kau Krystal jika pemuda yang kau puja dan digilai seluruh penghuni kampus itu sudah menikah? Aw, mungkin kau akan memilih langsung terjun bebas dari gedung jika kau tahu ternyata Sehun sudah memiliki anak pula.

"Noona,aku …"

"Hihihihi….Hahahahaha….aakkkhh…Hihihihi…"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan –paksa- Krystal, mata Sehun menangkap salah satu meja di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Entah mengapa Sehun terpaku melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang tengah menggelitiki perut seorang anak kecil. Sedangkan yeoja di samping anak itu hanya tersenyum senang. Sehun menyimpulkan jika mereka adalah, keluarga?

Sehun seolah berkaca pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang yeoja, seorang anak kecil dan seorang namja, bukankah itu seperti gambaran dirinya? Hanya saja jika disana adalah seorang yeoja, maka yang ada pada Sehun adalah seorang namja. Hanya jenis kelamin anak kecil itu yang menjadi persamaan bagi Sehun. Mengingatkan Sehun pada . . .anaknya.

Entah sejak kapan pemandangan ia tatap sangat lama, seolah itu merupakan pemandangan favoritnya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba tanpa sadar ia membuat garis lengkungan ke bawah, meski tipis, di bibirnya. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak. Seakan-akan ada beban yang ingin ia keluarkan namun tidak bisa. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi sendu. Seperti ia ingin seperti namja yang dilihatnya. Ia seolah sendiri di restoran itu, sendiri tanpa Krystal dan hanya ada ia dan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi ia tatap. Bahkan sushi salmon yang ia pesan sudah tidak lagi ia sentuh.

Melihat ketiga orang disana membuat Sehun merasa tak suka. Tubuhnya gemetar, seperti ingin berlari memeluk anak kecil itu. Ia seperti merasa cemburu. Pemandangan itu membuat emosinya bergejolak, seperti sedang menyindir dirinya. Mata yang terus terfokus pada anak kecil itu membuatnya sesak nafas, seolah takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sehun merasakan hal aneh sebelum akhirnya ia lebih memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir, meninggalkan Krystal sendiri yang terlihat bingung.

Entah sejak kapan ia merasa cengeng. Ada sedikit bulir bening di sudut matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Nafasnya seperti ikan yang berada di daratan. Tak mendapatkan udara, berusaha mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun rasa ini adalah sebuah rasa . . . rindu. Kerinduan yang teramat dalam, seperti ditinggalkan begitu lama, dan takut jika tak akan pernah kembali.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku seperti merasa rindu? Seperti merasa takut kehilangan. Namun pada siapa?

TBC..

Sedikit menjawab rasa penasaran kalian, alasan Sehun kenapa bisa seperti itu belum akan saya jelaskan dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin di bagian-bagian menuju ending. So, ditunggu saja. Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian semua. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan saya balas. Apakah kalian sudah puas dengan permulaan membuat Sehun merana? Masih belum? REVIEW HAYOOKKK :) Gomawo ^^

Big Thanks to:

wukrisho, zoldyk, lisnana1, Bottom-Lu, Benivella, exindira, Kim Hyunsoo, dinari,

crimsonRED96, farfaridah16, Maple fujoshi2309, Chocoolatee,

DinAlya, HunHanina, DahsyatNyaFF, devil meet demon, hunhanminute, Yifanfhie, Ozanawa,

deplujung, dylarwey, Leona838, junia angel 58, elitahan, ,

baby panda, kimyori95, RusaLiar, Park FaRo, dhyamanta1214, My sweet bacon, AmeChan95,

rakha, taenggoo, heol, Seli Kim, Syafa Yeoja375, Guest,

exonymoukisz, younlaycious88, Guest, melizwufan, hanhyewon357, ChanKai Love, Exo L,

exo L, himekaruLI, jeje jung, WulanLulu, NinHunHan5120, bomicly,

httstzz, bapexo, yemia kim 5, Cho HJin, Luexohun12, BaeXoLove614, chacalock, eishaa,

preciouselu, Chikdeer, MeysiACRoring, mustikataemin, guest,

attiwijaya, ClouDyRyeoRez, leon, guest, guest, choxeinna, Kim Dihyun, exol7, myhunhanbaby,

Fangirl-nim, Babydeer940412, guest, sjvixx, lulu-shi, soojin,

LuLu Baby 1412, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, Meriska-Lim, glee, sapi kurban, NoonaLu, Guest,

Meriska-Xi, dyopororoo, Keys13th, Guest, dwiihae, rexs1130, guest, rkyl, babyIn9090,

vira. , , Summer Mei, nurya, Chanhyun Park, guest, Huang Zi Lien,

, ChagiLu, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, syuku, guest, Shan979, Kaihun's kid,

meliarisky7, kimRyan2124, 1004baekkie, ChocoBerry 29, princesjewelSH, dchguest, luhansoo,

guest, guest, guest, guest, odultkaihan, MinGyuTae00, gueswho, novey, hasari28,

MinwooImitasi, ryanryu, PrinceWuyifan, exohunhan, Ria Utami, ,

BakpaoXiuxiu, luexohun12, Lulu Baby 1412, choiharin, woonara, shinshin99SM, 3,

Jong Ahn, HunHanCherry1220, dan para silent readers

*maaf kalo ada yang kelewat dan typo*


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**Oh Se Hun, Lu Han, and Ziyu**

**Fifth Chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, JUST GO AWAY ! DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR  
**

* * *

Sehun merasa asing di tempat ini. Sebuah taman bermain penuh dengan orangtua yang menemani anaknya bermain disana. Sehun tak pernah ke tempat ini, apalagi menemani anaknya. Sehun menatap sekitar namun ia merasa janggal karena semua orang disana menatapnya tak suka.

Sampai matanya berhenti pada sosok anak kecil berambut hitam yang tengan bermain perosotan di atas kolam pasir. Gerakannya begitu aktif, ia tertawa dengan anak sebayanya yang juga bermain arena itu. Sesekali ia membantu temannya yang terjatuh setelah meluncur di atas papan licin berwarna kuning itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati arena perosotan, untuk lebih dekat memperhatikan anak kecil itu.

Semakin dekat hingga Sehun terkesiap. Anak kecil itu tidak asing baginya. Sehun amat sangat mengenali siapa sosok itu.

"Zi-Ziyu.."

Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi? Ini bahkan pertama kalinya aku menyebut namanya. Bukankah ia pergi, lalu mengapa sekarang berada disini? Batin Sehun berkecamuk dan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya bagai robot. Bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Seolah ada yang sedang mengontrolnya. Mengontrol kedua kakinya yang semakin mendekat ke arah anak yang ia sebut Ziyu itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan kecil Ziyu, membuat Ziyu tersentak.

"Nuguya?"

Deg

Nuguya? Siapa? Mengapa Ziyu berkata seperti itu? Mengapa ia berkata seolah tak mengenali aku? Aku tak salah dan aku yakin anak ini adalah Ziyu, tapi mengapa ia tak mengenali aku sebagai ayahnya?

"Zi-ziyu.."

"Nuguya? Ahjussi mengenal Ziyu?"

Ziyu hanya memiring-miringkan kepala kecilnya. Menatap Sehun heran sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ziyu, kau tak mengenalku?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Ziyu namun hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan. Pertanda Ziyu memang tidak mengenalinya.

"Maaf, tapi Ziyu tidak mengenal ahjussi. Ahjussi siapa?"

"Ziyu, ini aku. Appa mu. Aku ayahmu, Ziyu. Kau tak mengenaliku?" Untuk pertama kalinya kata 'Appa' keluar dari mulut Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berucap bahwa ia adalah seorang ayah dari anak kecil di depannya yang bernama Ziyu.

"Appa?" balas Ziyu sembari kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ne, ini Appa, Ziyu,"

"Aniya.."

Aniya? Tidak? Bukan? Sehun terbengong mendengar jawaban dari mulut kecil Ziyu. Mengapa anak ini tidak mengakui ia sebagai ayahnya? Padahal Sehun sangat yakin jika ia benar-benar Ziyu anaknya. Lalu bagaimana bisa kata 'bukan' meluncur dari mulutnya.

"A-aniya? Ziyu, ini benar Appa. Aku adalah ayahmu. Mengapa kau tak mengenal dan mengakuiku?"

"Jeosonghamnida ahjussi, tapi Ziyu tidak mengenal ahjussi. Appa Ziyu bukan ahjussi. Appa Ziyu sedang membeli eskrim untuk Ziyu. Appa Ziyu sedang membelinya bersama Eomma Ziyu," tutur Ziyu sopan.

What? Membeli Eskrim? Bersama Eomma….bukankah itu berarti adalah Luhan?

"Ziyu, ini Appa Ziyu. Ini Appa…!" Entah apa yang terjadi dalam diri Sehun. Ia merasa tidak terima Ziyu tak mengakuinya sebagai ayahnya. Reflek ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mendekap kedua bahu Ziyu dengan erat. Mengguncangkan bahu kecil itu agar Ziyu tersadar. Sehun, entah apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, ia hanya berharap Ziyu sedang mengerjainya.

"Ini Appa Ziyu! Ini Appa! Lihat Ini Appa Ziyu! Sehun Appa!" Sehun semakin kencang mengguncangkan bahu Ziyu. Ia lepas kontrol. Berteriak kencang di hadapan wajah Ziyu. Sehun merasa geram dan marah karena Ziyu tak mau mengakui ia sebagai ayahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaa…Huwaaaaaaaaa…." Sehun berhenti mengguncangkan bahu Ziyu saat ia mendapati anak itu menangis kencang. Orang-orang yang berada di taman sontak mengarah padanya. Memberikan tatapan tidak suka dan Sehun memperhatikan dengan jelas bahwa ada rasa marah yang tersirat dalam mata mereka yang memandangnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Ya! Apa kau penculik?!"

"Ya! Atau kau seorang pedofil?!

Sehun bingung dengan orang-orang yang sudah mengerumuninya. Posisinya yang masih jongkok membuat ia serasa seperti seorang maling yang baru saja kepergok mencuri. Banyaknya laki-laki yang juga mengerumuninya bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memukulnya hingga babak belur.

"A-ani..A-aku ayah anak ini," Sehun gelagapan dan baru kali ini ia merasa ngeri melihat tatapan amarah orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

"Aniyaaa! Ahjussi ini bukan Appa Ziyu huwaaaaaaa…!"

"Ya! Kau dengar kan? Anak ini bilang kau bukan ayahnya. Kau masih mau mengelak hah?!

"T-tapi a-aku…"

"Ya! Mana ada maling yang mau mengakui perbuatannya?!"

Sehun bingung dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia menatap Ziyu yang semakin menangis kencang. Namun bukannya berhenti, malah tangisannya bertambah kencang.

"Zi-ziyu..Uljima Ziyu..Ziyu, ini Appa .." Sehun berusaha berkata lembut pada Ziyu namun anak itu tak menggubrisnya. Membuat semua orang disana semakin menatap tajam Sehun.

**Bugh Bugh Bugh…!**

Satu per satu kepalan tangan mengenai tubuh Sehun. Menghantam sang pangeran tampan kampus dengan keras. Tanpa ampun dan tanpa memberi Sehun kesempatan untuk bernafas sekalipun. Pukulan demi pukulan yang semakin banyak menghujaninya membuat ia reflek mengangkatkedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya agar tak terkena pukulan, well, meskipun ia sudah memar-memar.

Cairan kental berwarna merah mulai mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya. Bibirnya sudah hampir sobek. Wajahnya juga membiru keunguan disertai darah akibat bogem mentah yang terus dilayangkan orang-orang padanya. Kepalanya semakin pening diikuti seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai ia rasakan tulang-tulangnya sudah remuk. Matanya sayu, dan kesadarannya hampir saja hilang sebelum . . .

"Ziyu…!"

Suara itu

Dengan sisa kesadaran Sehun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara itu, ya Sehun mengenali suara itu. Sehun yakin ia tak salah dengar. Bahkan suara yang memanggil nama Ziyu semakin mendekat. Sehun melirik pemilik suara itu mendekap dan menggendong tubuh Ziyu. Posisi Sehun yang setengah terlentang, namun tak membuat ia buta akan suara itu. Suara yang sudah lama tak pernah ia dengar. Begitu merdu di telinganya, membuat dirinya bagai tersedot dalam blackhole. Sehun tak salah dan tak pernah salah. Itu suara milik . . .

Luhan

"Ziyu waeyo?" tanya Luhan sembari mengelus punggung Ziyu untuk meredakan tangisnya.

"Eomma..hiks…Ziyu takut..hiks.." Ziyu berbicara sesegukan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Luhan. Ia tak mau melihat Sehun, ia takut pada Sehun.

"Takut kenapa baby?"

"Eomma..hiks..Ziyu takut..hiks pada ahjussi itu..hiks…takut Eomma.." Ziyu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada ahjussi yang membuatnya takut. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun.

Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk Ziyu. Ia terkejut melihat sosok laki-laki dengan posisi setengah terlentang dan merintih kesakitan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan seketika terpaku melihat sosok itu.

"Luhan,"

Sehun memanggil Luhan lembut. Ia tersenyum seraya menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat melihat Luhan berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan posisi masih menggendong Ziyu. Tangan kanannya ia ulurkan, semakin dekat untuk menggapai pipi Luhan sebelum . . .

"Nuguya? Apakah saya mengenal anda? Mengapa Anda mengetahui nama saya?"

Krekk!

Setelah tulang-tulangnya remuk kini Sehun merasakan ada bagian lain di dalam dadanya yang juga ikutan remuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Senyum yang terkembang menjadi senyum meringis. Tangan yang sebentar lagi menangkup sebelah wajah Luhan mengambang terlepas begitu saja.

"Lu, k-kau t-tak mengenalku? I-ini a-aku Se-Sehun, L-Lu. O-Oh Se-Sehun. Su-suamimu," Sehun ternegah-engah menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Mengatakan identitasnya berharap berakhir dengan Luhan yang berkata 'Mianhae Sehun-ah, itu tadi hanya lelucon'.

"Oh Sehun? Suamiku? Jeosonghamnida tapi suamiku…"

"Luhannie….! Ziyu…!" perkataan Luhan terputus saat seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dan Ziyu yang masih berada di pelukannya. Seorang pria berambut pirang berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya. Kemudian pria itu mendekati Luhan dan Ziyu.

**Chu~**

"Luhannie, gwenchana? Ziyu gwenchana?"

"G-gwenchana sayang. Aku dan Ziyu baik-baik saja,"

Mata Sehun membulat melihat pria itu mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengambil alih Ziyu dari gendongan Luhan. Apa tadi yang Luhan bilang? Sayang? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Luhan, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Batin Sehun.

Kemudian kedua orang itu berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari kerumunan . Sekilas mata Luhan mendapati Sehun yang masih terkapar di tanah. Mengenggam tangan pria berambut pirang itu dan mendekati Sehun perlahan.

"Jeosonghamnida. Tapi seperti anda salah orang, Sehun-ssi. Ini adalah suami dan anakku. Maaf, kami harus pergi,"

**Takk!**

Sehun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Setelah Ziyu, kini Luhan tak mengakui dirinya sebagai suaminya. Bahkan ia malah mengenalkan pria disampingnya itu sebagai suaminya. Sehun tak mengerti mengapa Luhan dan Ziyu tidak mengakui ia sebagai suami dan ayah di rumah tangga mereka. Matanya semakin sayu, tubuhnya semakin ngilu, orang-orang mulai perlahan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Tanpa ada yang menolongnya, mengulurkan bantuan untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Matanya semakin menyipit melihat kepergian Luhan, Ziyu dan pria itu. Pria itu bahkan tak henti-hentinya menciumi wajah Ziyu. Sehun merasa sesak, tak suka jika ada yang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Luhan kajima..Lu..eugh..Kajima…LUHAAAANNNN!"

* * *

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi merah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu gerakan penuh untuk dance terbarunya. Diusapnya peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar kening dan lehernya dengan sapu tangan putih dengan jahitan nama 'Hunnie'. Sehun menatap sapu tangan yang di satu ujung kainnya terdapat gambar rusa kecil. Sehun tak pernah melupakan benda satu ini, sebuah sapu tangan putih buatan Luhan yang diberikan pada ulang tahunnya tiga tahun lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Menjauhi Luhan semenjak pria yang ia nikahi itu dinyatakan positif hamil. Tiga tahun lalu saat anaknya masih berumur satu tahun, Luhan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan, yang sampai saat ini bagaikan magnet. Antara dirinya dan sapu tangan itu, bagai dua kutub berbeda saling tarik menarik dan menyatu hingga sulit dipisahkan.

"Lu.."

Sehun menggumam, diantara sadar dan tidak. Ia menggumamkan nama istrinya. Sehun merasa sejak kemarin ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Semenjak ia memandang sebuah adegan di restoran kemarin, semenjak itu pula ia selalu menggumamkan nama istrinya saat ia melamun. Sehun pikir ini adalah sebuah kebetulan saja namun bunga tidur yang ia dapatkan semalam membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kenapa denganku?" monolog Sehun.

**Pukk**

Sebuah tepukan keras di bahunya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya tentang keanehan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ia membiarkan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, Chanyeol, duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol memang bukan anggota kelas dance, namun ia cukup sering mengunjungi kelas itu karena dua sahabatnya berada di kelas dance. Ia sendiri lebih memilih begabung di kelas musik.

"Hyung…"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan Hun?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Sehun bingung apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri namun semakin ia memikirkannya sendiri semakin ia tak menemui jawabannya. Berharap pada Chanyeol, ya mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari hyung listriknya itu.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku akhir-akhir ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

"A-aku tak tahu ..aku tak tahu ..Hyung, a-aku seperti memikirkan …."

"Memikirkan siapa heum?"

"A-aku entahlah tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Luhan,"

"Luhan?"

"Yeah, a-aku…" kemudian Sehun mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Mengapa ia sampai bisa terbayang-bayang oleh Luhan, kejadian yang kemarin ia alami di restoran hingga mimpi yang sama yang selalu mendatanginya.

Chanyeol berusaha mengerti akan penjelasan Sehun. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan Sehun, tanpa Sehun ketahui ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Menurutku, ya mungkin aku memang belum menikah bahkan memiliki anak, namun aku rasa apa yang kau rasakan itu adalah sebuah naluri,"

"Naluri? Maksud Hyung?"

"Ya, naluri seorang suami dan ayah yang sekarang mengalir dalam darahmu. Kau memimpikan hal yang sama, itu berarti bisa saja kau benar-benar merindukan Luhan. Kau mengalami kejadian di restoran itu, apa yang kau lihat saat itu, mungkin saja kau benar-benar merasa rindu pada anakmu, Ziyu. Apa yang kau rasakan adalah bentuk dari sebuah rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar akibat ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Hun, tidakkah kau sadar bagaimana selama ini kau memperlakukan Luhan dan Ziyu?"

"….."

"Kau selalu berkata bahwa alasanmu hanyalah sebuah rasa terkekang. Tidakkah itu artinya kau bukanlah pria yang siap menerima segala resiko? Kau menikah dengan Luhan di usia muda, bukankah itu memang kemauanmu? Takut akan kehilangan Luhan maka dari itu kau mengikat dia untuk hidup bersamamu. Saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah muda, seharusnya kau sudah benar-benar siap menerima segala resikonya. Termasuk saat kau mendapati kenyataan Luhan adalah special, dan apa yang ia dapatkan adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Dan kau tahu? Ia memberikannya untukmu, Hun. Tak semua wanita langsung memiliki anak sesaat setelah menikah. Bahkan ada yang bertahun-tahun tak kunjung dikaruniai anak. Dan tak semua pria diberikan keajaiban seperti yang didapatkan Luhan,"

"…."

"Bukankah Tuhan sangat sayang padamu? Di surat yang ditinggalkan Luhan untukmu, bukankah seharusnya kau dapat bernafas lega? Ziyu tak pernah membencimu sekalipun kau tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Ziyu tak pernah menjauhimu padahal kau tak pernah mau berada didekatnya. Kau harus tahu Hun, hati anak kecil seumur Ziyu masih sangat sensitive. Tak semua anak akan berlaku sama pada Ziyu jika orang tuanya ternyata tak menyukainya. Ziyu ingin dirimu Hun, ia ingin seperti yang lainnya, berada di dekat ayahnya, menggendongnya, menyuapinya dan mengantarkan ke sekolah. Ia ingin itu Hun. Kau jelas tahu sendiri saat kau tak menjemput Ziyu waktu itu dan dia tetap menunggumu di bawah hujan deras. Tidakkah kau merasakan sakit hatinya? tidakkah kau rasakan itu,Hun?"

"…."

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau sebut sebagai jadwal khususmu?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia hyung. Tapi, a-aku setiap kali aku bersama mereka, a-aku hanya merasa senang sesaat. Seperti tak ada ketulusan dan kehangatan didalamnya,"

"Lalu kapan kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah sesaat dengan ketulusan dan kehangatan didalamnya?"

Deg!

Sehun merasa tersudut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Ia tak menampik apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia butuh kejujuran dan Sehun tahu apa yang telah dijelaskan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kejujuran. Kejujuran yang menusuk hatinya. Kejujuran yang tak pernah ia sangka ternyata ia seperti itu. Sehun merasa itu seperti bukan dirinya. Ia berkata jujur saat mengatakan kegiatan jadwal khususnya itu hanyalah kesenangan sesaat. Bahkan tak jarang ia rasanya ingin cepat pulang meskipun baru sebentar dengan jadwal khususnya.

"Hyung…"

"Heum…? Chanyeol menaikkan sudut alisnya. Ia tahu Sehun telah menemukan jawabannya.

"A-aku..hyung, a-apa yang selama ini telah kulakukan pada mereka?"

* * *

Kota Seoul sudah hampir memasuki dini hari. Hanya tinggal hitungan jam waktu bersiap berganti dari bulan dan bintang menjadi matahari pagi dan awan putih. Namja berkulit putih itu masih terjaga, entah mengapa ia sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Berulang kali ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, berulang kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata bahkan sampai rela menghitung domba agar cepat tidur, namun mata dengan bola mata berwarna hitam itu tidak kunjung tertutup.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan cepat terlelap jika sudah lelah. Namun, kini ia merasa lelah namun matanya tidak bisa terpejam, membawanya ke dalam tidur dan bermimpi indah. Tidak bisa tidur atau insomnia membuatnya sakit kepala. Namun obat sakit kepala yang sudah ia tenggak tiga jam lalu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun meskipun nyatanya obat itu memiliki efek menyebabkan kantuk. Sakit dan lelah di kepalanya tidak kunjung hilang meski Sehun berulangkali bersikeras jika ia memang sakit kepala bukan karena memikirkan sesuatu.

Memikirkan sesuatu? Entah mungkin sekarang Sehun dapat menyebut hal itu sebagai penyebab ia tak bisa tidur hingga terjaga segini larutnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang obrolannya bersama Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuat otak cerdasnya berputar mencerna setiap kata yang diuntaikan Chanyeol. Memikirkan ulang pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, memikirkan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya, batinnya sukses berkecamuk. Seperti ada perang batin dalam dirinya, perang dimana ia menjadi dua sisi yang berbeda. Satu sisi bagai malaikat, dan satu sisi bagai iblis. Dan sialnya Sehun mengakui sang iblis lah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Luhan…" mungkin ini puluhan kalinya ia menggumam nama Luhan semenjak mimpi yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap harinya. Bermimpi dimana Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai suami sahnya, malahan ia mengakui orang lain sebagai suaminya. Sehun akui Luhan sangat memberikan kesakitan pada dirinya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa lebih sakit. Lebih sakit dibanding Luhan tak mengenal dirinya sendiri di dalam mimpi itu.

Sehun seperti merasa jahat. Sekarang mungkin ia sedang merasakan apa yang dinamakan penyesalan. Bermimpi Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai suami sungguh menyakitkan. Namun Sehun, dadanya terasa lebih menyesakkan, terasa lebih menyakitkan, merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya, bukan saat Luhan tak mengakuinya. Lebih dari itu, ada nama lain hingga membuat Sehun sudah merasa sangat jahat pada nama yang tak pernah ia sebut itu. Nama yang selalu ia gumamkan lebih banyak dari nama Luhan.

"Ziyu.."

* * *

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar kamarnya. Mengambil segelas air putih di dapur, mungkin bisa membuatnya segera tertidur setelah itu. Sehun mengakui apartemennya terasa sangat sepi, hanya ia sendiri tanpa ada suara-suara dua orang yang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia merasa sendiri, sendiri seperti di gurun pasir luas, tak ada teman dan tanpa tujuan. Rasa sepi itu tak disukai Sehun, ia tak pernah merasa sepi dan kosong lebih dari ini. Sehun tak bohong saat ia mengatakan ia merasa ingin cepat pulang saat sedang berada dalam jadwal khususnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibanding bersama para penggemarnya. Sesuatu yang sekarang ingin ia rasakan, ingin ia dapatkan, ingin ia rengkuh, dan ingin ia berikan cinta. Sesuatu yang Sehun rasakan seperti potongan puzzle terakhir untuk melengkapi gambar hidupnya.

Menatap dapur membawa Sehun kembali pada dimana ia merasa sangat jahat. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki dirinya pada saat itu. Dan entah malaikat macam apa yang baru menyadarkan Sehun dari rasa jahatnya itu, di saat waktu tak pernah bisa terulang kembali. Terlambat. Sehun merasa terlambat menyadarinya. Manja. Sehun merasa sangat manja karena ia harus disadarkan oleh orang lain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Dan harapan itu pupus ketika Sehun mulai menyadarinya, dari dalam hatinya, ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah suatu yang keji yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Segala yang membutakan mata hatinya hingga ia tak ragu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ayah yang buruk bahkan lebih dari kata brengsek.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dapur. Tak kuat melihat rangkaian-rangkaian film yang menunjukkan betapa jahatnya ia saat itu. Kakinya mulai beranjak menuju sebuah kamar di atas dekat balkon. Kamar bercat biru dengan tempelan-tempelan bambi di pintu dan temboknya. Di tembok sebelah kanan, terhias goresan warna warni, berbagai gambar dan berbagai tulisan. Satu tulisan yang menyita Sehun, meski ia baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di kamar itu.

Sehun mendekat ke arah dimana tulisan itu tercetak. Ia meraba tulisan itu, meresapi kata-kata yang merangkai sebuah kalimat menjadi 'Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma' dengan dilingkari gambar hati berwarna merah muda. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, tangannya menyentuh tulisan itu, hatinya membaca tulisan itu, dan otaknya memberikan sinyal pada kedua matanya.

Tes

Air mata pertama lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata Sehun. Ia raba tulisan itu semakin lama dan dalam. Bayangan sosok itu seolah memberikan ilustrasi saat hatinya membaca tulisan itu. Memang hanya satu tulisan dengan kalimat yang sama, namun tertulis dimana-mana.

Tes

.

"Ziyu-ya.."

* * *

Dalam keheningan dan diam, Sehun menumpahkan semua rasa di hatinya. Penyesalan karena terlambat menyadari terlalu rakus menggerogoti hatinya. Hingga membuat Sehun tak bisa berpikir jernih, hingga membuat air matanya jatuh semakin banyak. Sehun menangis meski ia tahu tak akan ada tangan yang menghapus air matanya. Sehun semakin sesak meski ia tahu tak aka nada sebuah rengkuhan yang meredakan seluruh emosi kesakitannya.

"Ziyu-ya..hiks…Appa mianhae…hiks.."

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ditempel di cermin meja rias. Sehun berjalan pelan menuju meja rias itu, perlahan tangannya mengambil kertas dengan goresan warna warni dan sebuah tulisan 'My Lovely Family. Sehun Appa, Ziyu, Luhan Eomma'. Dan kalimat yang ditulis kecil di pojok kertas itu membuat Sehun serasa seperti dihantam ke dalam sebuah padang kaktus.

'Ini adalah keluarga Ziyu. Sehun Appa, Ziyu dan Luhan Eomma. Saranghae Appa. Saranghae Eomma. Yeongwonhi'.

Brukk!

Tubuh Sehun merosot begitu saja. Tangannya mendekap gambar itu. Membawanya ke dalam dadanya, mencoba seolah-olah membuatnya masuk ke dalam hatinya. Air being di matanya tak kuasa ia tahan. Semakin mengalir banyak, seolah tak mau dan tak ada cara untuk berhenti. Sehun merasa terpuruk, sangat. Ziyu yang selalu ingin berada di dekatnya,meski Sehun sendiri tak mau berada di dekatnya. Sehun yang tak pernah memberikan kata dan ciuman selamat datang saat ia lahir. Sehun yang tak pernah mau menggendongnya. Sehun yang membiarkan Ziyu menunggunya menjemput di sekolah di bawah guyuran hujan padahal ia sama sekali tidak datang menjemputnya. Dan dengan teganya ia menyuruh Ziyu membersihkan lantai dapur, dengan pakaiannya sendiri, padahal Sehun tahu jika anaknya tengah demam.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhhhhh…..!"

"….."

"Ziyu-ya…mianhae..jeongmal mianhae..Appa mianhae…"

"….."

"Hiks…kembali Ziyu-ya…hiks…maafkan Appa…hiks..kembali…Appa mohon..hiks.."

Teriakan dan isakan frustasi itu tak akan mengubah apapun. Ziyu telah meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Luhan. Tak aka nada rengkuhan penenang yang biasanya dilakukan Luhan saat ia berada di masa-masa sedih dulu. Tak aka nada lagi suara khas yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang ke apartemen. Tak ada lagi tawa yang ternyata baru Sehun sadari suara tawa Ziyu adalah obat dari segala rasa lelahnya. Dan tidak akan ada balasan meski bibirnya berulang kali berkata.

"Nado..nado saranghae, Ziyu-ya. Maafkan Appa yang baru menyadarinya,"

TBC

Ini saya nulis apa yaa? Entahlah. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Maaf baru update, urusan organisasi menyita perhatian ditambah saya lupa password FFN saya *gubraakk* jadi FF ini sedikit terlambat saya update dan saya telantarkan. Mianhae *sungkem readers*. Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow, favorit, ngebash, siders.

See you in next chapter ^^


	7. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 6

Do You Love Us, Appa?

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Rate: T

Length: Chapter

* * *

**SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY. DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 6-**

Frustasi dan menyesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Luhan namun pil pahit harus ia telan mentah-mentah. Nomor Luhan tidak aktif, begitu pula nomor telepon rumah orangtuanya. Alhasil Sehun merasa sudah tak ada harapan lagi jika sudah begini. Mungkin Luhan benar akan menepati janjinya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Sehun.

Beruntung kuliahnya tak sampai berantakan. Apalagi ini sudah memasuki waktu enam bulan semenjak Luhan pergi. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan siklus hidupnya menjadi monoton. Hanya makan, tidur, kuliah, memikirkan Luhan dan Ziyu. Tak ada lagi jadwal khusus yang memang ia sendiri menolak mentah-mentah ajakan para penggemarnya. Sehun hanya tak mau bertambah menyesal.

"Hai Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh oh..kau tampak seperti mayat hidup, Pangeran," ejek Kyungsoo. Kai tadi mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kyung.." Kai mendesis sambil menatap sebentar kekasihnya. Memberikan kode agar tak melulu menyindir Sehun.

Sehun memilih tak menanggapi ejekan Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kai menceritakan penyesalan Sehun pada kekasihnya, pria bermata bulat itu tak habis-habisnya menyindir Sehun. Dan selama itu Sehun memilih diam, toh ia juga tak bisa membantah omongan Kyungsoo.

BRAKK

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di kafe. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka dari para pengunjung lain. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah menguji kesabarannya, dan kali ini ia tak mau diremehkan begitu saja.

"Berhenti menyindirku Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Sehun tepat di depan muka Kyungsoo.

Meja kafe yang ia gebrak membuat makanan yang mereka pesan berceceran di meja. Ia tak peduli sehabis ini ia harus dimintai ganti rugi. Ia juga tidak peduli jika harus bergelut dengan Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau merasa tersindir Oh Sehun? Padahal aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu. Dan kondisimu memang benar seperti mayat hidup. Apa yang sedang kau risaukan? Risau menunggu gadis-gadis penggemarmu atau …. Istri dan anak yang tak pernah kau anggap?" Kyungsoo hanya tenang menanggapi Sehun yang sudah panas.

"Tutup mulutmu! Selama ini aku sudah sangat sabar menerima ocehan tak bermutu dari mulutmu itu. Selama ini aku tetap diam saat kau habis-habisan menyindirku. Tapi sekarang..kesabaranku sudah habis! Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku hah?! Aku memang bersalah pada mereka, dan sekarang aku menyesal. SANGAT SANGAT MENYESAL..APAKAH KAU TAHU ITU KYUNGSOO?!..MENGERTILAH PERASAANKU!" emosi Sehun mulai terpancing.

"Dan kau…! Apa yang telah kau lakukan eoh? Sahabatmu pergi tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau berusaha mencarinya hah?! Tidak kan?! Cih, sahabat macam apa kau. Berkacalah pada dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya aku tengah berusaha mencarinya, bahkan mengorbankan waktu kuliahku. Bukan kau! Yang hanya sekedar duduk manis bersama kekasihmu!" ucap Sehun dengan kasar seraya menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

Mata Sehun menyalang marah menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kai hanya membeku melihat Sehun yang tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Kai bahkan seperti tak berniat membela Kyungsoo. Dasarnya Kyungsoo yang ngeyel dan memang ia hobi menyindir Sehun, meskipun Kai sudah berulangkali memperingatkan agar ia berhenti memojokkan Sehun terus menerus.

"Aku pergi…Kembali mencari Luhan lebih baik daripada tak melakukan apapun!" sadar dengan aura panas di kafe, Sehun memutuskan pergi setelah ia sedikit menyindir untuk membalas Kyungsoo.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia menatap kembali pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu bernama Kim Jungwoon. Hampir enam bulan Sehun menyuruh pria itu untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu. Ia meminta secara diam-diam karena Jungwoon merupakan salah satu suruhan ayahnya untuk mencari Luhan.

"Jadi….kau masih belum mengetahui keberadaan anak dan istriku?"

"Belum, Tuan Muda," ucap Jungwoon gugup. Takut jika Sehun akan menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata kasar karena selama ia bekerja pada keluarga Sehun, ia menilai anak itu cukup dingin dan pendiam.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian belum menemukan mereka?! Apakah sesulit itu melacak keberadaan mereka hah?! Oh..apakah bayaran yang aku beri masih kurang? Geure, akan kutambah bayaran kalian !" benar saja, Sehun langsung emosi saat mendapati hasil yang selalu sama tiap ia memanggil Jungwoon.

"Jeosonghamnida Tuan Muda..tapi kami memang benar-benar belum berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Nyonya Oh Luhan dan Tuan Muda Ziyu,"

Sehun beranjak kasar dari sofa di ruang tengah apartemen. Sehun merasa beberapa hari terakhir ia diliputi emosi. Mulai dari Kyungsoo sampai jawaban dari Jungwoon membuat kepalanya tambah panas. Ia mengacak kasar rambut cokelatnya sebelum kembali menatap tajam Jungwoon yang masih berdiri tertunduk.

"Katakan padaku. Mengapa kalian bisa sesulit ini? Kau itu salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahku dan kerjamu selama ini tak pernah diragukan olehnya. LALU MENGAPA MENCARI ISTRI DAN ANAKKU SAJA KAU TAK BISA HAH?!"

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tetapi sungguh saya belum bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Saya . . ."

"Karena aku yang melarangnya untuk mengatakan padamu sekalipun sebenarnya kami sudah tahu dimana mereka," percakapan Sehun dan Jungwoon terputus kala suara berat milik seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

Sehun sontak membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berdiri di belakang Jungwoon yang masih tertunduk.

"A-appa.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Kau masih menganggapku ayahmu, anak muda? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada menantu dan cucuku?" pria itu menjawab remeh lirihan Sehun. Kemudian ia mengamati Jungwoo, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Tak kusangka kau berakting dengan baik, Jungwoon-ah. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Kau boleh pulang dan satu jam lagi akan kutransfer uangnya. Good Job, boy!" Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungwoon dan tanpa banyak kata, pria itu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Sehun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Apa yang ayahnya katakan tadi? Akting..dan Jungwoon..berarti selama ini …? Dan berbagai pertanyaan lain yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Terkejut melihatku disini, Sehun?" Seunghyun tak menambahkan marga Oh saat memanggil Sehun. Dan itu artinya pria itu benar-benar serius dengan omongannya. Tak menganggap Sehun sebagai anak lagi setelah mengetahui betapa bejatnya kelakuan Sehun.

"Appa..apa maksud Appa pada Jungwoon barusan? Akting..apa maksudnya?"

"Oh, kau masih menganggap aku adalah ayahmu eoh?"

Sehun tergagap. Bagaimanapun statusnya masih sebagai anak dari Oh Seunghyun meskipun keinginannya tak sama seperti kenyataan.

"Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai ayahku sekalipun kau tak lagi menginginkannya. Kesalahanku memang besar dan tak termaafkan. Tapi aku, aku Oh Sehun di hadapan Appa, aku menyatakan amat sangat menyesal dengan itu semua,"

"Lantas setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku harus apa? Peduli padamu Oh Sehun? Memberitahu bahwa aku sudah menemukan keberadaan mereka? Begitu eoh?"

"Mwo? Jadi Appa telah menemukan mereka? Appa.. Sehun mohon beritahu Sehun dimana mereka..Sehun mohon Appa.."

"Lalu jika kau beritahu kau akan menyakiti mereka lagi? Belum puas selama ini Oh Sehun?"

"Aniya Appa..Se-sehun sudah sangat menyesal Appa. Sehun ingin meminta maaf pada mereka," Sehun tak peduli jika ia harus meruntuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan Appa nya. Ia berharap ayahnya mau memberitahukannya dimana istri dan anaknya berada. Menemui mereka untuk meminta maaf. Dan membawa mereka kembali . . . . jika itu belum terlambat.

"Well, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka sejak satu bulan lalu. Bahkan aku dan istriku sudah menemui mereka. Dan kulihat mereka SANGAT BAIK-BAIK SAJA TANPAMU," Seunghyun menekankan tiga kata terakhir, seolah menyindir Sehun.

"A-appa.."

"Dan perihal Jungwoon. Jungwoon adalah salah satu suruhanku untuk mencari mereka. Dan aku juga tahu jika kau menggunakan jasa Jungwoon untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Perlu kau ketahui anak muda, aku sendiri yang menyuruh Jungwoo untuk tetap menjadi suruhanmu. Dan aku sendiri yang menyuruh Jungwoon untuk selalu mengatakan jika ia belum berhasil menemukan mereka. Padahal itu semua bohong karena padamu, kusuruh Jungwoon tak pernah melakukan apapun,"

"Ja..jadi semua ini adalah rekayasa Appa?" Sehun melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya jika ayahnya dengan sangat tega melakukan semua ini padanya.

Tidak tahukah ayahnya jika ia benar-benar hidup dengan buruk semenjak Luhan pergi? Tidak sadarkah ayahnya jika ia benar-benar bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya? Ia sudah mati-matian mencari Luhan, namun tiba-tiba ayahnya datang, memberitahukan semuanya, dan membodohi Sehun dengan kepura-puraan Jungwoon.

"Kau pintar sekali Oh Sehun. Eung..kurasa sudah cukup kedatanganku kesini. Permisi," Seunghyun membalikkan badannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sehun, bermaksud pergi sebelum ia merasakan kakinya tertahan oleh sesuatu dan menjadi sulit digerakkan.

**.**

.

Grepp

"Appa..Sehun mohon maafkan Sehun.. Sehun mohon Appa beritahu Sehun dimana Luhan dan Ziyu. Sehun sudah sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan pada mereka. Sehun tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa mereka, Appa..hiks.." satu bulir bening akhirnya lolos begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Dengan kedua tangannya melingkar pada kaki ayahnya, menahan ayahnya untuk pergi. Sehun persis melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Luhan dulu saat berlutut memohon padanya.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan memberitahukan dirimu dimana cucu dan menantuku berada. Sekalipun kau berlutut dan memelas di kakiku. Janji harus ditepati. Dan ini saatnya. Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesali semuanya, Oh Sehun. Aku tak akan memberitahukanmu," tegas Seunghyun dingin.

"Andwae Appa..Sehun mohon hiks.."

"Carilah sendiri. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Karena kau harus membayarnya seorang diri. Aku permisi,"

Tepat saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Seunghyun menarik paksa kakinya dan membuat pegangan Sehun terlepas. Seunghyun benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk lemas berurai airmata. Dan dibalik itu, Seunghyun meminta maaf dalam hatinya, kepada Sehun. Sejujurnya Seunghyun bukan tak mau memberitahukan semuanya pada anaknya. Ia hanya masih belum mempercayai perkataan Sehun yang benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

_**.**_

.

_**Maafkan Appa, Sehun-ah. Bukan Appa tak mau memberitahukanmu. Appa hanya belum percaya pada rasa bersalahmu. Berusahalah, Sehun-ah. Appa tahu kau pasti bisa. Dan Appa mohon, bawa mereka kembali ke pelukanmu. Appa akan selalu mendoakanmu.**_

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Perkataan ayahnya kemarin membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia tak bisa begini terus. Ia juga tak mau mengandalkan orang lain apalagi sampai memelas lagi kepada ayahnya. Ini kesalahannya dan sudah sepatutnya Sehun menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Maka disinilah Sehun. Di depan rumah Xiumin, kakak sepupu Luhan. Yang Sehun ketahui keduanya sangat dekat karena hanya berselisih dua bulan dari Luhan. Sepulang praktikum yang dimana jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, ia bergegas ke rumah Xiumin. Tak peduli jika tubuhnya sudah meronta minta diistirahatkan. Sehun hanya berharap semoga kelelahannya malam ini dibalas dengan kabar bahagia dari Xiumin.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun mengetuk lagi pintu rumah Xiumin. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah pria berpipi seperti bakpao. Pria inilah yang Sehun ingin temui.

"Oh Sehun? Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang kemari?" Xiumin mengernyit heran melihat tamunya. Ia perhatikan Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Mianhae jika kedatanganku mengganggumu, hyung. A-aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Luhan dan Ziyu menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Luhan? Ziyu? Aniya..mereka tidak menginap disini. Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Xiumin balik bertanya.

"Benarkah hyung? Hyung, kau tak berbohong padaku kan?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sehun-ah? Aku tak membohongimu..Wae?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu hyung. A-aku permisi dulu. Maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu," Sehun berbalik badan. Hampir saja ia pergi dari rumah Xiumin sebelum ia merasa tangannya dicekal.

"Chankaman Sehun-ah. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Xiumin menatap penuh selidik pada Sehun. Sontak membuat Sehun terperanjat.

**_Aku ..apakah aku harus memberitahukannya pada Xiumin hyung? Sukses batin Sehun galau._**

"Gwenchana hyung.. Aku permisi dulu ne?" Sehun kemudian pamit meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih terpaku bingung di depan pintu. Xiumin hanya menghela nafas. Berharap rumah tangga sepupunya baik-baik saja meski ia tak tahu akar permasalahannya.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu salah satu kamar apartemen tak jauh dari Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin ingin ke tempat itu. Hubungannya dengan sang pemilik kamar tengah dingin dan Sehun tak yakin ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hampir sepuluh menit menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, ia akhirnya menyerah juga dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 314.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang pria mungil yang dibalut piyama bergambar pororo. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada tamunya. Si mungil itu bahkan tak berniat mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Mau apa kau kesini Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Ia tak mau membuat keributan maka dari itu Kyungsoo berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Sebelumnya maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggumu. A-aku …. Kau . .apakah kau tahu dimana Luhan berada? Sungguh aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dua hari lalu. Demi Tuhan aku saat itu benar-benar frustasi karena tak kunjung mengetahui keberadaan istri dan anakku. Tolong maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ya," begitu pula Sehun. Langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo luluh adalah dengan meminta maaf pada kekasih sahabatnya itu. Lagipula ia juga tak mau hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi tambah buruk.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat sedih dan lelah tersirat di mata Sehun. Ia menghela nafas. Memutuskan menerima permintaan maaf Sehun adalah benar, bukan? Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya berharap rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan utuh kembali.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu Sehun-ah. Aku juga meminta maaf karena terus menyalahkanmu tanpa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Keunde mianhae, aku pun tidak tahu dimana Luhan hyung berada. Aku sudah mengecek di bagian kemahasiswaan fakultas dan disana status Luhan hyung masih mahasiswa aktif. Nomor Luhan hyung pun juga tidak pernah tersambung. GPS ponselku yang tersambung padanya pun tak dapat melacak keberadaannya. Kurasa Luhan hyung tak lagi menggunakan ponsel dan nomor Korea. Mianhae Sehun-ah," ujar Kyungsoo sendu.

"Jeongmalyo Kyungsoo-ya? Kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk menipuku kan? Katakan padaku Kyungsoo-ya jika itu semua tidak benar. Luhan tak mungkin memutuskan komunikasi denganmu begitu saja. Kau pasti membohongiku kan? Bicaralah jujur padaku! Kumohon….hiks," Sehun mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Berharap jika yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tidaklah benar.

Pukk

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu kanan Sehun. Menguatkan Sehun karena ia tak memberi harapan yang diinginkan Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah," hanya kata maaf yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan. Seolah mulutnya hanya mengenal kosakata tersebut.

Sehun bisa merasakan persendiannya lemas. Dadanya terasa sakit seperti dihujam tombak. Matanya yang bengkak akibat sering menangis kini kembali basah. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun ikut sedih. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun pasti sudah sangat lelah dengan rasa bersalah dan pencarian yang tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ia juga baru sadar jika kini penampilan Sehun amat sangat berantakan dengan peluh yang membanjiri kausnya.

**.**

.

.

BRUKK!

Seketika Sehun ambruk ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo. Reflek Kyungsoo langsung menahan tubuh Sehun yang sebenarnya lebih barat.

"Ya! Sehun-ah..sadarlah Sehun-ah..Sehun-ah," Kyungsoo memanggil nama Sehun dengan tangan kirinya menepuk kedua pipi Sehun yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Astaga badannya panas sekali," batinnya setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun. Calon dokter itu kemudian langsung membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam dan membaringkannya di kamar dekat ruang tengah – apartemen Kyungsoo memiliki dua kamar-.

Segera ia menelpon Kai, memberitahukan keberadaan dan keadaan Sehun. Meski hanya menelpon namun Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jelas suara panik Kai. Selagi menunggu Kai, ia kemudian pergi ke dapur, membuat kompresan dan mengambil obat serta plester penurun panas untuk Sehun.

"Kuatlah Sehun-ah. Memang ini yang harus kau bayar. Namun aku yakin jika kalian masih saling mencintai. Cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan menemukan mereka. Berusahalah Sehun-ah. Kami selalu mendoakan dan mendukungmu," batin Kyungsoo lirih.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

"Sehun tiba-tiba datang menemuiku dan menanyakan apakah aku tahu dimana Luhan dan Ziyu. Aku sudah berkata yang sebenarnya jika aku memang tidak tahu mereka dimana. Bahkan komunikasiku dengan Luhan hyung putus begitu saja. Sehun mengira jika aku bohong dan yeah, ia pingsan dan seperti ini," Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan berjalannya waktu lima belas menit itu, belum ada tanda-tanda Sehun siuman.

"Haruskah kita memberitahukan orangtua Sehun jika ia ada disini?" tanya Kai yang dimana kedua kepala lainnya langsung mengarah padanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Sebentar, aku hubungi Nara ahjumma sekarang juga," Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kai. Ia lantas menelpon Eomma Sehun dan bingo! Langsung tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kyungsoo meloudspeaker panggilannya agar Kai dan Chanyeol bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"Ne yeoboseyo. Kyungsoo?"

"Ne ahjumma. Mianhae jika Kyungsoo menelpon tengah malam begini. Begini ahjumma, Kyungsoo ingin memberitahukan jika Sehun sekarang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri. Badannya juga panas. Apakah ahjumma dan ahjussi bisa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati, tak mau membuat Eomma Sehun panik.

Diujung telepon sana Nara memberitahukan pada suaminya perihal keadaan Sehun. Namun sang suami hanya memberi kode gelengan kepala. Dan Nara hanya bisa terdiam melihat keputusan suaminya itu.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo, kami tidak bisa kesana. Tolong kau, Kai dan Chanyeol menjaga Sehun. Kami percaya pada kalian. Anyeong.," baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menjawab, panggilan itu langsung diputus. Membuat ketiganya heran mengapa orangtua Sehun tak ingin menjenguk anaknya.

"Ige mwoya? Mengapa mereka tak mau melihat Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa setelah Luhan pergi? Hyung, bukankah Sehun bercerita pada kita jika ayahnya marah besar padanya saat ia tahu kelakuan Sehun pada Luhan dulu?"

"Kurasa kau benar, Kai. Hah! Lantas apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa lebih baik kita merawat Sehun hingga ia sembuh. Lalu kita ak-.."

.

.

.

"LUHAAAAAANNN!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan omongannya, ketiga orang di ruang tengah itu dikejutkan dengan suara Sehun yang meneriakkan nama Luhan. Ketiga orang itu langsung menghampiri Sehun yang mereka lihat sudah duduk terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan air mata deras di pipinya.

"Sehun-ah, gwenchana? Kau bermimpi buruk eoh?" Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sehun. Mengelus punggung Sehun, memberikannya ketenangan. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun miris.

"Dimana Luhan? Katakan padaku dimana Luhan? Luhan…Luhan..!" Sehun berontak dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama Luhan. Pandangannya kosong dan ia seperti mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Tenanglah Sehun," Kai dan Chanyeol ikut menenangkan Sehun yang masih terisak.

"Hiks…Luhan..Luhan jangan tinggalkan aku…hiks…kembali padaku Luhan..hiks,"

_._

.

_Appa…hihihihi.._

_Appa…Bye bye…_

Tubuh Sehun menegang. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Ziyu, anaknya. Ia menengok ke arah pintu kamar. Sosok Ziyu sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sehun tersenyum saat sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ziyu-ya..Appa disini.."

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling menatap heran. Sungguh mereka mulai khawatir dengan akal sehat Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mulai bergeser. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terkejut, begitu pula dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ziyu-ya…come here baby.."

Sehun tersenyum sendiri dan memanggil nama Ziyu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah Sehun menjadi sedih. Isakannya mulai terdengar kembali.

"Ziyu-ya..Kajima..hiks..Kajima..hiks..jeongmal mianhae..hiks.."

BUGGH!

Sehun berhalusinasi dan Chanyeol langsung memukul tengkuk Sehun untuk menghentikan halusinasinya. Sehun kembali pingsan. Dan ketiga orang disana berharap Sehun tidak benar-benar gila.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan keadaan Sehun terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saat ia pingsan di apartemen Kyungsoo, dokter mengatakan jika Sehun tertekan dan depresi ringan saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Dokter menyarankan agar Sehun tidak memikirkan hal-hal berat yang dapat membuatnya kembali depresi.

Sehun mulai paham keadaan dirinya. Sesekali ia menangis dalam diam saat pikirannya melayang memikirkan Luhan dan Ziyu yang belum juga dapat ia temukan. Ia juga tidak mau berlarut pada kesedihan. Sehun mulai menata kembali hidupnya. Fokus kuliah dan juga mencari Luhan kala ia senggang. Jadwal khususnya juga mulai ia tinggalkan. Kedua sahabatnya serta Kyungsoo lega dengan perubahan Sehun. Meski hubungannya dengan orangtuanya terutama sang ayah masih belum membaik.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Sehun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah mengunjungi apartemen Sehun. Kyungsoo bermaksud memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun –ia mulai protektif saat melihat tumpukan bungkus ramen di tempat sampah dapur- yang bisa dihangatkan Sehun nantinya.

"Baik, Kyung. Kau berniat memasakkan lagi untukku?"

"Aku hanya tak mau lambungmu terus-terusan terisi oleh mie dan makanan tak sehat lainnya,"

"Ooh, terimakasih Kyung. Kau memang calon istri yang baik," Sehun berkata sembari matanya melirik Kai. Menjahili sahabatnya itu sepertinya ide brilian.

"Ya! Kau albino, apa maksud perkataanmu? Kau ingin merebut Kyungie dariku?" selidik Kai.

"Well, kurasa lebih baik kau tinggal bersama Kyungsoo, Sehun-ah. Kau akan dilayani setiap hari. Ah, betapa makmurnya hidupmu, Sehun-ah," kali ini suara Chanyeol, ikut nimbrung menjahili Kai.

"Chanyeol hyung kau …?! Jadi kalian berkonspirasi hah? Dan apa itu maksudmu dengan 'melayani setiap hari'?"

"Ya! Memangnya kau berpikiran apa eoh? Maksudku Sehun setiap hari akan dimasakkan oleh Kyungsoo..Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti berpikiran mesum eoh?" seringai Chanyeol.

Pletakk

"Ah, siapa yang memukulku? Beraninya….hehehe eh Kyungie chagi hehehehe," Kai hanya mesem mesem melihat pelaku pemukulan pada kepalanya menggunakan piring plastik.

"Oh Kai, kapan kau akan berhenti berpikiran kotor eoh? Jinjja.. kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan ucapan Chanyeol,"

"Andwaeeeeee….."

"Hahahahahaha….."

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini Hun-ah? Bagaimana jika ia menolak?"

"Aku yakin Hyung. Aku tak berharap banyak disana. Aku sudah siap jika kedatanganku ditolak olehnya,"

"Lantas jika tak sesuai dengan harapanmu?"

"Maka aku mau tidak mau mengambil jalan terakhir, Kai-ah. Meskipun itu sulit dan sia-sia, namun jika belum mencobanya, aku pun tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku membutuhkan mereka dengan sangat. Aku tak mau seperti ini terus,"

"Hah, baiklah jika kau sudah mantap mengambil keputusan ini. Semoga Kris hyung menerima kedatanganmu. Kuharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Sehun-ah,"

"Kamsahamnida, Kyung. Ah, aku harus segera check in, hanya tersisa lima belas menit sebelum penerbanganku. Annyeong,"

Ketiga orang itu melepas kepergian Sehun yang akan terbang ke Kanada. Disela-sela waktu kuliahnya yang padat, Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk menemui Kris, kakak Luhan yang tinggal di Kanada. Sehun mengambil penerbangan Jumat malam dan akan langsung pulang ke Korea setelah ia mendapatkan hasil dari keputusannya.

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

"Jika tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk menanyakan dimana Luhan dan Ziyu, maka pulanglah. Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan sekarang aku mulai menyesal mengapa dulu aku memberikan restu padamu untuk menikahi adikku,"

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf untuk semuanya. Aku harap kau tahu dimana mereka. Hyung, kumohon maafkan aku. Bantu aku menemukan mereka Hyung. Kumohon,"

Lagi-lagi Sehun menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tiba lima belas menit lalu setelah menghabiskan penerbangan hampir belasan jam, ia langsung menyambangi apartemen Kris. Alamat apartemen Kris ia temukan di laci meja rias di kamar Luhan dan Ziyu. Kris tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah hoobae-nya semasa SMA itu.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, kau kira aku bisa dengan gampangnya mengembalikan lagi padamu Sehun-ah? Kau benar-benar brengsek! Sudahlah, kau lebih baik pulang saja. Urus yeoja-yeojamu itu," ujar Kris dingin. Hatinya benar-benar panas saat Luhan mengatakan alasannya pergi dari apartemen Sehun. Sehun benar-benar brengsek dimatanya.

"Hyung, kumohon. Aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berurusan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. A-aku …mereka tidak lebih berharga dibanding istri dan anakku, Hyung. Bantulah aku. Kumohon kali ini saja. Mengertilah perasaanku,"

"Mengerti perasaanmu kau bilang? Lantas apa kau tak mengerti perasaan Luhan yang telah kau sakiti segini dalamnya brengsek?! Apa kau mengerti itu? Ku tanya apa kau memikirkan perasaannya? Perasaan Ziyu?!"

"Hyung, jeongmal mianhae,"

"Kau salah alamat jika ingin meminta maaf Tuan Oh. Bukan padaku. Tapi pada mereka! Dan aku sangsi jika Luhan mau menerimamu kembali,"

"Mwo? Hyung, kau menginginkan aku dan Luhan berpisah? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya! Kupikir itu akan sangat lebih baik. Luhan berhak mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik yang lebih bermoral dan tidak bejat sepertimu. Dan keponakanku berhak mendapatkan ayah yang memberinya banyak kasih sayang. Bukan yang membencinya seperti yang kau lakukan,"

"Bisa-bisa adikku dan keponakanku gila jika terus bersamamu,"

Sehun terpaku. Untaian kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris begitu menusuk hatinya. Kris benar-benar mematikan dirinya. Sehun sadar kata maaf dan menyesal dari mulutnya tidaklah ampuh untuk mengembalikan semuanya, meski ia berulangkali mengucapkan dan disertai deras airmata.

"Pulanglah. Kau hanya akan sia-sia disini. Tak akan kuberitahu dimana mereka. Luhan dan Ziyu tak pantas kembali pada orang brengsek sepertimu!"

BLAM!

Kris menutup pintu apartemen dengan kasar. Tak peduli Sehun yang masih tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia sadar diri jika sangat keterlaluan. Bayarannya kini ia dapatkan. Prediksinya tepat. Kris menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kris. Melihat kursi dekat apartemen, ia lantas mendudukan dirinya seraya menunggu taksi yang akan membawanya menuju bandara. Sehun memandang kosong jalanan di depannya. Raut wajahnya berantakan dengan airmata yang mulai mengering.

"Mengapa mencari kalian sesulit ini Luhannie? Apa benar yang dikatakan Kris hyung? Bahwa kau tak akan mau lagi menerimaku? Kuharap tidak, Lu.."

* * *

**DO YOU LOVE US, APPA?**

* * *

Mata yang mengalirkan air asin itu perlahan tak lagi mengalir. Cukup banyak airmata yang dikeluarkan, dan kini matanya seolah tak lagi mampu memproduksi. Menjadikan hati sebagai tempatnya berganti. Bukan mencair layaknya air itu, hanya seperti kering dengan rasa sakit dan denyut perih yang terus menghampiri. Sehun merasa lelah. Sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Bukan ia tak lagi sanggup, namun jiwanya seperti lebih memilih berhenti.

Menghadapi Kris, bukan ia tak mau terus membujuk Kris. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Kris padanya, kesemuanya sudah merobek hatinya. Sehun sebenarnya belum mau berhenti. Ia kini berharap pada pilihan terakhirnya. Jika lagi-lagi mendapatkan hal serupa, maka mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk mati.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti kediaman salah satu rumah mewah bercat putih di Seoul. Dulu Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang begitu menyelimuti hati dan hidupnya. Namun kini kehangatan itu hilang. Berganti menjadi dingin. Sedingin tatapan Oh Seunghyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau masih lancang saja anak muda? Kau ingin memelas lagi? Apakah perkataanku kurang jelas? Ak-…"

"Yeobo, tenanglah," Nara menginterupsi nada tegas yang dikeluarkan suaminya. Ia mengelus lembut punggung pasangan hidupnya itu. Memberi ketenangan untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Maafkan jika kedatanganku tak lagi diharapkan oleh Appa dan Eomma. Maafkan jika anak yang selalu kalian banggakan ini tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tak bermoral. Dan…" Sehun tercekat. Tenggorokannya bagai disangga oleh duri, yang membuat sakit meski hanya meneguk ludah.

"Dan maafkan aku yang kembali memelas rasa kasihan dari Appa. Untuk memberitahuku dimana orang yang disia-siakan olehku ini berada,"

Sehun beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan pelan menuju kedua orangtuanya. Dapat Sehun rasakan keringat dingin yang mengucur dan kakinya mulai gemetar.

**.**

.

.

BRUKK!

Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan ayahnya dan pertama kalinya pada sang Eomma. Ia bersimpuh, berlutut memegang kedua kaki Appa nya. Tak pelak itu membuat Appa dan Eomma nya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Untuk kedua kalinya aku berlutut padamu Appa. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menjatuhkan harga diriku demi tujuanku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menangis. Tubuh ini sudah lelah, Appa. Pikiran ini sudah hampir bergeser. Aku sudah hampir gila, Appa,"

"Appa, demi Tuhan aku tidak tahu kapan akan terbebas dari rantai penyesalan ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Tuhan masih berpihak padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah Luhan masih bisa kembali padaku atau tidak. Ku mohon Appa..hiks…kumohon..kumohon…hiks. A-aku ingin mengakhirinya..hiks..mengakhiri rasa bersalah ini. Ku mohon padamu Appa..hiks," Sehun terisak.

Nara bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menimpa anaknya. Ikatan batin seorang ibu dan anak tidak pernah berkhianat. Maka ia rentangkan tangannya pada tubuh Sehun. Memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala anaknya, meski Sehun menggeleng, memberontak pelan.

"Sehun-ah. Cukup, nak. Sehun-ah, Eomma mohon berdiri. Berdiri, sayang,"

"Aniya Eomma. Hiks…Appa..Sehun mohon..beritahu dimana Luhan dan Ziyu..Sehun mohon Appa..hiks,"

"Lantas jika aku memberitahumu, kau akan menemui mereka? Menyakiti mereka lagi? Mengapa tak sekalian berpisah saja?"

"Aniya Appa. Sehun berjanji tak akan menyakiti mereka lagi. Sehun tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan mereka. Sehun…hiks…Sehun akan memberikan banyak cinta pada Ziyu ..hiks Appa.." Sehun rela ia menjadi cengeng, mengalahkan anak balita. Jika ia harus melakukan ini demi Luhan, maka ia rela.

"Kau benar-benar menyesali semuanya Sehun-ah?" untuk pertama kalinya sejak hubungan dingin ayah dan anak itu, Seunghyun memanggil nama anaknya.

"Sangat Appa…hiks…Sangat-sangat menyesalinya. Sehun rasanya hampir mati dihinggapi rasa bersalah ini,"

Seunghyun menatap istrinya yang dibalas dengan sebuah kode. Seunghyun mengerti. Kemudian ia menatap anaknya. Memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengelus sayang rambut Sehun. Menghela nafas, sebelum ia mengeluarkan kalimat

.

.

"Beijing. Istri dan anakmu berada di Beijing. Mereka baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir Sehun-ah,"

Ucapan Seunghyun menghentikan semua pergerakan Sehun. Ia mendongak, menatap tak percaya ayahnya. Tangisnya lagi-lagi ia keluarkan. Namun bukan tangis sedih dan penuh luka jika didengar. Ini tangis bahagia. Seketika semua beban di dadanya seperti lepas begitu saja.

"Gomawo Appa..Jeongmal..Hiks…Gomawo Appa.."

"Cheonma, nae adeul. Berjanjilah kau tak mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi. Berjanjilah,"

"Tentu saja Appa. Sehun berjanji untuk itu,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap bergantian Appa dan Eommanya. Sebersit tekad hinggap di benaknya.

"Aku akan menemui mereka hari ini juga Appa. Aku ak-…"

"Sehun-ah! Dengarkan Appa. Kau tak perlu khawatir memikirkan mereka. Mereka baik-baik saja. Appa hanya akan memberitahukan bahwa mereka berada di Beijing. Selebihnya Appa sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tak memberitahu yang lainnya,"

Sehun menatap tak percaya. Ia pikir ayahnya tak lagi menyembunyikan apapun tentang Luhan. Tapi ternyata?

"Appa dan Eomma ingin kau melakukan satu hal. Apa kau bersedia Sehun-ah?"

"A-apa itu Appa?"

"Perbaiki dulu kehidupanmu saat ini Sehun-ah. Hiduplah dengan baik. Fokuslah pada kuliahmu dulu. Baru setelah itu, setelah kau menyelesaikan semua urusanmu, kau boleh mencari mereka,"

"T-tapi Appa…"

"Percaya pada Appa dan Eomma, Sehun-ah,"

"N-ne A-appa. Arraseo,"

Sehun memilih menuruti perkataan Appa nya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan olehnya tentulah ada benarnya. Ia tak bisa menemui Luhan, membawanya kembali jika ia tak memiliki modal. Menata kembali hidupnya seraya berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungi istri dan anaknya di Beijing sana. Dan yang terpenting bagi Sehun ialah berdoa agar Luhan tetap menjaga hatinya, menjaga cintanya, dan membuka pintu hatinya untuk kembali bersama Sehun.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Appa, Eomma. Terimakasih,"

TBC

* * *

Saya tahu update nya telat banget. Namun saya bukan tanpa alasan telat meng-update-nya. Saya sangat sangat sibuk dengan kuliah spesialisasi. Ketiganya menyita waktu, serius ini gak bohong. Saya harap readers memahami ini. Terimakasih

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang greget atau malah makin membosankan. Untuk yang menyarankan saya agar mengurangi narasi, apakah di chapter ini sudah sesuai dengan keinginan atau malah enggak sama sekali? Mohon koreksinya. Terimakasih

Di chapter ini full penyesalan dan usaha Sehun. Kayaknya kurang yaa? Mianhae ne. Hehehe. Di chapter depan alur akan dipercepat dan HunHan akan bertemu. Tapi mohon maaf, saya tidak bisa janji untuk cepat update.

Segitu saja ocehannya. Semoga di chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Semoga gak bosen dan tetep nunggu chapter selanjutnya hingga ending. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, favorite, siders, dan yang nge-bash. Maaf belum bisa balas review.

And last but not least, Mind to Review? ^^ gomawo ^^


	8. Do You Love Us, Appa? -Chapter 7-

**Do You Love Us, Appa? – HUNHAN – CHAPTER 7  
**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

Rate: T

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Butiran TYPO, Weird Story. DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIASI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Three Years Later**_

Pria mungil itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar saat mendengar celotehan-celotehan lucu seorang anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya tetap awas mengarah ke depan, menyeimbangkan antara posisi menyetirnya sambil mendengarkan celotehan sang anak kecil.

Namun senyum lebar itu berubah menjadi senyum lirih. Tepat saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berganti merah.

"Eomma, kapan kita bertemu dengan Appa?"

Pria mungil itu, Lu Han, terpaku mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba anaknya, Ziyu

"Ziyu ingin bertemu Appa?" Luhan balik bertanya. Mengegas kembali mobilnya saat lampu sudah hijau.

"Ne, Eomma. Kapan?"

"Nanti kita bertemu Appa," Luhan memberikan jawaban ambigu pada Ziyu.

_Mengapa kau lagi-lagi menanyakan hal ini, Ziyu? Eomma pun tidak tahu apakah kita masih bertemu dengan Appamu atau tidak._

Mobil Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dimana Ziyu bersekolah. Ziyu kini berusia tujuh tahun dan ini adalah tahun pertamanya bersekolah. Sekolah Ziyu tak jauh dari tempat Luhan bekerja. Oleh karena itu Luhan tak perlu merasa lelah jika harus mengantar jemput Ziyu.

Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia gandeng Ziyu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan kelas Ziyu. Mendongak sebentar ke dalam kelas Ziyu, Luhan lalu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan tubuh Ziyu.

"Ziyu belajar yang rajin ne? Turuti perkataan Lao Shi (guru) dan jangan jadi anak yang nakal. Arraseo?" nasihat Luhan. Ziyu harus membiasakan diri bercakap dengan bahasa Cina, meski ia lahir dan tentu fasih berbahasa Korea.

"Ne. Arraseo Eomma,"

"Kalau begitu Eomma pergi bekerja dulu ne? Nanti Eomma jemput Ziyu saat pulang sekolah. Dan ingat, Ziyu tidak boleh pergi kemanapun sebelum Eomma datang,"

"Ne ne,"

"Anak pintar. Kalau begitu, berikan Eomma hadiah. Otte?" Luhan mengusak sayang rambut Ziyu.

**Chu~**

Satu kecupan di pipi kanan. Satu kecupan di pipi kiri. Satu kecupan di kening dan bibir. Begitu pula dengan Luhan yang membalas hadiahnya.

"Ziyu masuk dulu ne Eomma? Annyeong,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07:45 pagi waktu Beijing, Luhan telah sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Ia berjalan sedikit terburu menuju ruangannya. Tak lupa dengan jas putih dan name tag dr. Lu Han. Membuat pria bersurai cokelat ini tampak tampan sekaligus cantik. Bangsal anak, itulah tempat ruangannya berada. Bangsal anak Victory International Hospital. Salah satu rumah sakit modern dan terbaik di Cina.

Brukk

Karena sedikit terburu, Luhan menabrak seseorang hingga beberapa dokumen di mapnya berserakan.

"Ah, Duibuqi, Dokter Lu. Aku tak sengaja," ucap seseorang itu sambil membantu Luhan membereskan kembali dokumennya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ge. Maafkan juga karena aku terlalu terburu-buru," ujar Luhan sambil mendongak. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang ia tabrak baru saja.

Pria yang ditabrak itu kemudian bangkit dan menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen Luhan. Luhan sedikit berjengit saat pria itu sedikit menggenggam jarinya saat menyerahkan dokumen miliknya.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus segera ke ruanganku,"

"Hmm..kurasa memang begitu, Dokter Lu,"

"Aigo Zhoumi Ge. Tak perlu seformal itu. Cukup panggil Luhan saja. Panggil aku dengan embel-embel dokter jika kita berada di forum formal rumah sakit,"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku belum terbiasa, Lu. Kau tahu kan jika aku baru beberapa bulan bekerja disini?"

"Hmm..Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Permisi," pamit Luhan.

Belum sempat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Memaksa Luhan untuk berhenti di tempat.

"Sebentar Lu. Eung … kau … apa kau ada jadwal saat makan siang?" tanya Zhoumi ragu-ragu.

"Bukankah Gege sudah tahu jika saat jam tersebut aku harus menjemput Ziyu?" kening Luhan mengernyit merasakan suasana yang cukup awkward di waktu sepagi ini.

"Ah iya. Maksudku, eung sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang diluar. Bersama Ziyu,"

Luhan terpaku. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar permintaan salah satu dokter baru di Victory Hospital itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Zhoumi menawarkan hal semacam itu.

"Kurasa untuk kali ini aku bisa. Hmm.. kuterima tawaranmu, Ge," ucap Luhan final. Meski di hatinya sedikit bimbang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ge. Bye,"

"Hmm … sampai jumpa nanti, Lu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, South Korea**

"Dokter Oh, persiapkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan operasi,"

"Baik. Saya akan segera kesana. Kau persiapkan semua alat-alatnya,"

Dokter itu tiba di ruang operasi. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah masuk, matanya sempat terpaku pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendiri di depan ruang operasi. Pria berjas putih itu ingin sekali menanyakan untuk apa anak sekecil itu menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Namun, operasi yang harus segera dilakukan membuat sang dokter mengurungkan niatnya.

Di atas ranjang berseprei hijau itu seorang namja berusia sekitar 30 tahun tergeletak lemah di ruang yang dinamakan ruang operasi. Kepalanya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar dan mengeluarkan banyak cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

Dengan cekatan sang dokter dan seluruh perawat mulai menangani pasien itu. Perawat sudah memberitahukan pada sang dokter jika namja itu adalah korban kecelakaan lalu lintas beberapa saat lalu. Lampu operasi dimatikan setelah satu jam mereka menangani sang pasien. Dokter itu hanya menghela nafas berat dan sesekali mengusap keringat yang sedari tadi mengucur deras di keningnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar, melihat barangkali ada keluarga sang pasien yang sudah menunggu keterangan atas kondisi sanak keluarganya itu.

**Cklek**

Ia membuka pintu ruang operasi. Namun matanya tak menangkap ada rombongan yang mungkin adalah keluarga pasien di depan ruangan itu. Terkejut saat menengok ke kiri, anak kecil yang sempat menjadi pusat atensinya masih tetap setia pada posisinya. Perlahan sang dokter mendekati anak kecil itu yang tengah menunduk sambil mengeratkan cengkeraman pada bajunya.

"Hai adik kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sang dokter.

Anak kecil itu mendongak tatkala suara berat milik seorang pria menyapa pendengarannya.

"Menunggu appa, uisa" ucap sang anak. Kembali ia mengeratkan eratannya pada ujung kausnya yang sedikit lusuh.

"Memang kemana ayahmu?"

"Appa berada di ruangan itu. Katanya appa akan dioperasi," ujar sang anak sambil menunjuk ruang operasi.

Deg

"Jadi namja itu adalah ayahnya,"batin sang dokter.

"Ah, jadi yang di ruangan itu adalah Appamu?"

"Iya uisa. Ah, apakah uisa yang mengoperasi Appa? Bagaimana keadaannya uisa? Appa baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar rentetan pertanyaan anak di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa namamu? Dan berapa usiamu?"

"Lee Junhong imnida, uisa. Usia Junhong tujuh tahun"

"Jangan panggil uisa. Nama uisa, Oh Sehun. Kau bisa panggil Sehun ahjussi,"

"N-ne Sehun ahjussi," balas anak bernama Junhong itu. Sedikit takut menatap mata Sehun yang menurutnya memberikan tatapan menusuk tajam bagai elang.

"Junhong-ah, tenanglah. Appa mu baik-baik saja. Operasinya berhasil dan sebentar lagi Appa mu akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Jika kondisinya terus membaik, Appa mu sudah bisa pulang satu minggu lagi,"

"Jinjjayo ahjussi?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Eum..kalau boleh ahjussi tahu, mengapa kau menunggu sendiri? Dimana ibumu?"

"Junhong hanya tinggal berdua dengan appa, ahjussi. Eomma sudah di atas sana tiga bulan lalu." Ucap Junhong polos. Matanya menatap langit dan telunjuknya mengarahkan Sehun seolah memberi tahu dimana ibunya berada.

Sehun terpaku mendengar pernyataan anak sekecil itu. Batinnya sungguh miris melihat kenyataan seorang anak kecil yang telah ditinggal pergi ibunya, sedari tadi menunggu nasib kehidupan selanjutnya. Ia menunggu ayahnya yang tergolek lemah di ruang operasi, menunggu antara hidup atau mati.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada sebuah benda besar berukuran bulat dengan lubang kecil di tengahnya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika itu adalah sebuah celengan. Namun untuk apa anak itu membawa celengan ke rumah sakit?

"Junhong-ah, itu apa?" tanya Sehun sembari menunjuk benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini celengan Junhong, ahjussi. Untuk biaya operasi Appa," ucap Junhong sambil menggoyangkan celengan berwarna biru itu.

"…."

"Appa bekerja sebagai pengantar koran, ahjussi. Uangnya pasti tidak cukup. Uang Junhong sebagai penyemir sepatu di stasiun setelah pulang sekolah juga pasti tidak cukup. Jadi hanya celengan ini yang bisa membantu kami,"

Sehun terdiam mendengarkan cerita Junhong. Begitu miris melihat anak sekecil Junhong sudah harus membantu ayahnya mencari uang. Masa kecil yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bermain dan belajar hal-hal baru, dipaksa tak seindah itu demi menyambung hidup. Pikiran Sehun melayang kemana-mana. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuncah kala membayangkan jika dirinya mengalami hal yang sama dengan Junhong.

"Junhong-ah, simpan celenganmu saja. Kau tak perlu menggunakannya. Biar ahjussi yang menanggung semua biaya rumah sakit Appa mu. Junhong, tenang saja ne?"

"Jinjjayo ahjussi? Apakah tak merepotkan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tak merasa direpotkan dengan biaya operasi pasiennya.

**Grepp**

Sehun berusaha menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya saat Junhong memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung kecil anak itu, seolah meyakinkan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi ... hiks … kamsahamnida hiks ... Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, ahjussi ... hiks,"

"Sama-sama Junhong-ah. Dan berjanjilah pada ahjussi untuk tidak menggunakan celenganmu. Gunakan itu untuk biaya kau sekolah ne? Ahjussi yakin kau adalah anak yang pintar di sekolah. Buatlah ayahmu bangga ne?" Sehun melepaskan pelukan Junhong dan mengusap rambut anak itu.

"Ne, ahjussi. Junhong berjanji. Dan ketika sudah besar nanti, Junhong ingin menjadi dokter yang baik seperti Sehun ahjussi,"

"Ne, berusahalah Junhong. Ahjussi akan selalu mendoakanmu agar keinganmu terkabul. Eungg.. maaf Junhong-ah, ahjussi harus pergi. Junhong tak apa ditinggal sendiri ne? Nanti ahjussi akan bicara pada suster Kim untuk menemani Junhong selama di rumah sakit,"

"Gwenchana, ahjussi. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kebaikan ahjussi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tengah duduk termenung di ruangannya. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi yang berada di atas mejanya. Pikirannya melayang saat ia bertemu dengan Junhong di depan ruang operasi. Semua yang dialami Junhong entah mengapa mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang disana. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika orang yang dipikirkannya itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan Junhong.

**Huhh!**

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tangannya memijat kedua dahinya. Matanya ia pejamkan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan seluruh lelah selama tiga tahun ini. Mengistirahatkan sebentar, andai saja suara ketukan pintu oleh seseorang tak mengganggunya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Nugu?"

"Ini aku, Chanyeol,"

"Masuk saja Hyung" jawab Sehun tanpa ada niat mengganti posisinya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit yang sama setelah mereka lulus kuliah. Mereka bekerja sebagai dokter di Victory Hospital karena mereka merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik Fakultas Kedokteran Victory University. Oleh sebab itu pihak fakultas langsung menawarkan pekerjaan di rumah sakit milik universitas pada keduanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka, sahabat mereka yang berkulit hitam, Kai, juga ditawarkan untuk bekerja di sana. Namun Kai lebih memilih membantu rumah sakit ayahnya, Seoul International Hospital. Kini ia sedang berada di Finlandia untuk melanjutkan pendidikan magisternya di bidang penyakit dalam.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat tatapan kosong sahabat sekaligus maknae diantara trio populer Fakultas Kedokteran itu. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin Sehun lelah karena hari ini sudah tiga kali ia melakukan operasi.

"Bagaimana jadwal operasimu, Hun?"

"Lancar, Hyung"

"Kulihat sepertinya kau sedang tak begitu baik. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Saat aku mengoperasi salah seorang pasienku, kau tahu? Tak ada seorang istri yang mendampinginya. Yang kulihat malah seorang anak kecil yang duduk di depan ruang operasi. Dia bercerita padaku jika ia hanya tinggal memiliki ayahnya sementara ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa bulan sebelumnya,"

Chanyeol mendudukan diri di kursi tepat di depan Sehun. Pegal juga ia berdiri sembari mendengarkan curhatan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu. Ia tak mau menyela. Maka itu ia membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Bahkan tadi kulihat anak itu membawa celengannya. Hasil ia bekerja. Dan ia rela, rela hyung, menggunakannya untuk membayar biaya operasi ayahnya,"

"A-aku … Hyung, a-aku membayangkan bagaimana istri dan anakku mengalami hal seperti itu, hyung. A-aku membayangkan jika aku yang berada di posisi ayah anak itu. Dan Ziyu, dan Ziyu berada di posisi anak itu,"

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana selama tiga tahun ini mereka hidup. Apakah mereka hidup dengan baik? Apakah Luhan dapat membiayai kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua. Lali bagaimana jika Luhan mengalami hiks … hyung … aku tak sanggup membayangkannya,"

Tanpa sadar Sehun meneteskan airmata. Ia memejamkan mata berkali-kali. Membayangkan bagaimana jika Ziyu, anaknya berada di posisi Junhong. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung beranjak mendekati Sehun. Ia dekap Sehun. Merelakan jas putihnya sebagian basah oleh airmata Sehun.

"Aku merindukan mereka, Hyung. Aku ingin mereka kembali padaku. Menebus kesalahanku. Hyung, apa masih ada kesempatan untukku? Mengapa ini begitu sulit? Hiks,"

Chanyeol paham. Mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Meski ayahnya sudah memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu, namun itu tak menjadi jaminan Sehun bernafas lega. Masih Chanyeol ingat jawaban ayah Sehun saat Sehun kembali menanyakan keberadaan Luhan dan Ziyu.

"_Bukannya Appa tak mau memberitahumu lagi, Sehun-ah. Namun Appa rasa, kau kali ini harus berjuang sendiri. Appa menyayangimu. Dan anggap saja ini bagian dari penebusan rasa bersalahmu. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang kemudian,"_

Saat itu Sehun bagai terhempas dari tebing. Ia sudah bekerja keras, lulus dengan predikat cumlaude bahkan dengan IPK tertinggi seangkatannya, dan langsung ditawari pekerjaan. Namun mengapa itu tak cukup untuk mengembalikan dua orang paling beharga itu ke sisinya?

Sering Chanyeol mendapati Sehun melamun di kursi taman belakang rumah sakit jika ia sudah tidak ada jadwal operasi. Ia mengerti Sehun sedang dalam titik terendah di hidupnya. Apalagi kini ia harus membagi konsentrasinya antara bekerja dan mencari Luhan serta Ziyu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kabar baru tentang mereka?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan dekapannya.

"Belum ... Orang suruhanku kesulitan melacak keberadaan mereka,"

"Bersabarlah, Hun. Mungkin memang ini jalan yang harus kau tempuh. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi percayalah, selagi kau terus berusaha dan berdoa, aku yakin kau akan secepatnya menemukan mereka kembali. Aku tahu kau sangat menyesalinya, maka itu jangan lagi kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Mereka sudah cukup tersiksa, Hun, terutama Ziyu. Jadilah Appa yang baik dan penuh cinta jika Tuhan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua nanti,"

"Ne, gomawo Hyung. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mereka lagi. Aku akan menjadi Appa yang baik dan penuh cinta untuk Ziyu. Untuk membayar semua kesalahanku selama ini pada Ziyu. Dan pada Luhan,"

"Hmm..aku percaya padamu Hun. Ah, kutinggal dulu ne. Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun untuk fitting baju pernikahan kami di butik. Annyeong," tambahnya.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah tenang, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan Sehun. Namun baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka kenop pintu, langkah kakinya terhenti kala ia mengingat sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan utamanya datang ke ruangan Sehun.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan padamu. Kau dipanggil Dokter Lee ke ruangannya,"

"Hmm … terimakasih Hyung. Aku akan segera kesana,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap sebuah kertas di tangannya. Mengenggam erat surat itu, surat yang selalu ia baca. Surat yang membuatnya menjadi frustasi selama tiga tahun ini. Sebuah kertas yang sedikit lecek karena remasan keras ayahnya dulu.

_**Our Beloved Daddy,**_

_**Sehun-ah, maafkan aku dan Ziyu yang selama ini membuat hidupmu muak dengan kehadiran kami. Kau tak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi hidupmu akan bebas menyenangkan. Aku sudah memutuskannya Sehun, meski ini sungguh berat. Terimakasih untuk semua cinta yang kau beri untukku, Sehun. Kau tak perlu risau, seburuk apapun kau memperlakukan Ziyu, ia tak pernah membencimu, Sehun-ah.**_

_**Hiduplah dengan baik, Sehun-ah. Selamat tinggal.**_

_**-Luhan-**_

**.**

**.**

Berulangkali Sehun membaca surat perpisahan dari Luhan, berulangkali pula ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Berulangkali kata-kata **'Seburuk apapun kau memperlakukan Ziyu, ia tak pernah membencimu, Sehun-ah'** ia baca, berulangkali pula ia menangis meratapi semua perlakuannya pada anaknya. Yang bisa ia katakan hanya sebuah gumaman berulang kali yang Sehun tahu itu tak akan mendatangkan Luhan dan Ziyu secara ajaib di hadapannya.

_Mianhae, Ziyu. Jeongmal Mianhe. Maafkan Appa, Ziyu. Maafkan aku, Luhan._

Namun dengan cepat ia hapus airmata di pipinya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakan dua orang tercintanya disana. Luhan dan Ziyu. Foto yang ia temukan di laci kamar Luhan dan Ziyu. Seolah Luhan memang sengaja meninggalkannya untuk Sehun.

Matanya beralih pada sebuah koper besar warna hitam miliknya. Masih ia ingat permintaan Dokter Lee, yang merupakan Dokter Kepala di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Yang tanpa ragu, langsung ia setujui dan berakhir dengan keluar dari ruangan Dokter Lee sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Sehun-ah, untuk sementara kau akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit cabang di Beijing. Mereka sedang membutuhkan tambahan dokter umum karena beberapa dokter umum disana sedang melanjutkan pendidikan mereka karena diberi beasiswa oleh yayasan. Ku harap kau tak keberatan Sehun-ah. Tidak lama. Hanya satu tahun sampai kami mereka mendapat tambahan dokter-dokter baru,"_

Ia usap bagian depan foto itu. Mengabaikan airmatanya yang turun lagi, Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman. Kemudian ia mencium foto itu, menyampaikan rasa bersalah, rindu, cinta dan harapan pada kedua orang disana.

_Semoga ini adalah akhir dari penderitaanku. Dimanapun kalian berada, aku mungkin telah satu langkah lebih dekat. Kuharap kau masih mau memberikanku kesempatan, Luhan-ah. Saranghae,"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One Week Later**_

Pukul 10:00 pagi waktu Beijing, Sehun sampai dengan selamat di ibukota negara Cina itu. Sesampainya ia langsung menuju tempat tinggal sementaranya. Hanya dengan menunjukkan alamat, taksi yang membawa Sehun mengantarkannya sampai tujuan.

Sehun menempati sebuah apartemen kecil, tidak begitu mewah, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali oleh seorang pendatang dari negara lain seperti Sehun. Semua sudah disiapkan oleh rumah sakit jadi Sehun tak perlu susah payah mencari apartemen untuk ia tinggali sementara. Jarak dari apartemen ke rumah sakit cabang juga tak jauh. Hanya 10 menit jika ditempuh menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Sehun melihat pemandangan sekitar apartemennya dari balkon. Memejamkan matanya mencoba mengenali kota ini. Mengingat Beijing sama dengan mengingat Luhan karena pria itu memang berasal dari ibukota negara tirai bambu itu. Dan mengingat Luhan sama dengan mengingat seluruh kenangan yang ia lalui bersama pria yang masih berstatus istrinya itu. Memikirkan Luhan adalah memikirkan Ziyu, anaknya yang selama tumbuh dan hidup bersamanya di Korea Selatan, tak pernah ia beri kasih sayang.

Sehun selalu melamun membayangkan kehidupan mereka berdua saat ini. Tanpa Sehun, bagaimana Luhan menghidupi dirinya dan Ziyu. Apakah mereka kekurangan selama hidup berdua? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah Ziyu bersekolah dengan baik? Semua menjadi rentetan pertanyaan yang siap meledakkan kepala Sehun kapan saja.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya setelah menempuh penerbangan jauh hari ini. Setelahnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor cabang, hanya untuk melihat-lihat kondisi sebenarnya disana agar memudahkan Sehun beradaptasi sebelum memulai pekerjaannya besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tiga dokter umum disini sedang melanjutkan magister mereka berkat beasiswa dari yayasan. Sementara dua dokter lagi, dokter Xianren dan Dokter Zhang sedang kami tugaskan ke daerah terpencil di utara Cina. Oleh sebab itu kami kekurangan dokter umum dan meminta rumah sakit utama untuk mengirimkan seorang dokter untuk membantu kami," terang salah seorang dokter ber-name tag, dr Liu.

Saat ini ia menemani Sehun berjalan berkeliling rumah sakit sambil menceritakan sekilas kondisi rumah sakit. Beruntung Sehun menguasai bahasa Mandarin, jadi ia tak kesulitan untuk memahami setiap komunikasi di negara ini.

"Jangan khawatir Dokter Liu, saya akan berusaha membantu rumah sakit ini dengan seluruh kemampuan yang saya punya,"

"Ya, saya harap anda bisa membantu kami meminimalisir kurangnya tenaga kerja disini. Apakah masih ada informasi yang anda butuhkan, Dokter Shi Xun?" tanya Dokter Liu.

Mereka banyak berbincang sepanjang mereka observasi. Tak jarang beberapa pasien menyapa mereka berdua dan mengatakan betapa tampannya dokter Shi Xun. Sesekali Sehun atau dokter Shi Xun memberikan permen lollipop pada anak-anak kecil yang menangis. Mengusap rambut dan menenangkan anak-anak kecil itu yang rupanya takut disuntik

Jejak mereka terhenti di sebuah ruangan terbuka. Ruangan itu berumput dan beberapa sudutnya terdapat kolam pasir dan ayunan. Terlihat beberapa anak sedang bermain disana.

"Ah, itu adalah taman bermain di belakang rumah sakit. Biasanya untuk tempat bermain anak-anak yang orangtua atau sanak keluarganya yang dirawat di sini. Beberapa dokter yang mempunyai anak juga terkadang membawa anaknya bekerja. Selagi mereka bekerja, biasanya anak-anak akan bermain di taman itu," terang Dokter Liu.

"Ah, benarkah dokter?" Sehun tertarik dengan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Dokter Liu.

Tak tahu mengapa. Namun Sehun merasa seperti ada yang menarik tubuhnya untuk ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Semakin mendekati, dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ya, contohnya seperti anak itu," Dokter Liu menunjuk salah seorang anak yang tengah bermain di sana. Mau tak mau Sehun ikut memperhatikannya.

"Dia anak Dokter Lu. Setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu bermain di taman itu selagi Dokter Lu bekerja," Dokter Liu melanjutkan ceritanya

Mata Sehun tak lepas dari pandangan anak yang ditunjuk oleh Dokter Liu. Ada perasaan ingin terus memperhatikan anak yang ditunjuk Dokter Liu. Rambut hitam, mata bulat, bibir dan hidung yang kecil, entah mengapa Sehun merasa familiar dengan anak itu.

"Hmm ... saya rasa sudah cukup penjelasannya Dokter Liu. Cukup membantu saya beradaptasi dengan rumah sakit ini. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, dokter. Xie xie"

"Baiklah dokter Shi Xun. Semoga bisa membantu. Jangan sungkan untuk mendatangi saya jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu. Besok kau bisa datang jam delapan pagi, Dokter Shi Xun,"

"Baik dokter. Xie xie,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tengah bersiap di kaca lemarinya. Jas putih dan _name tag_ Wu Shi Xun sudah terpasang rapi membalut tubuh proporsionalnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun memulai aktivitas kedokterannya di rumah sakit cabang. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan melancarkan semua kegiatannya hari ini dan seterusnya selama berada di Beijing.

Merasa sudah terlihat sempurna, Sehun segera mengambil tas peralatan dokternya dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Ia tak sempat sarapan. Semenjak Luhan pergi, tak ada lagi yang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Ia hanya meminum susu sebagai asupan energi di pagi hari. Makan pagi akan dilakukannya bersamaan dengan makan siang nanti.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sehun sudah berada di rumah sakit cabang. Dokter Liu mengabarinya untuk pergi ke ruangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke ruang rapat dokter untuk diperkenalkan pada semua dokter di rumah sakit cabang.

Tok Tok Tok

"Dokter Liu, ini saya Wu Shi Xun, apakah saya boleh masuk?"

"Ah, masuklah Dokter Shi Xun,"

"Baik, terimakasih dokter"

Sehun membuka kenop pintu. Dilihatnya Dokter Liu yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum bijaksana, mengingatkan Sehun pada sosok ayahnya.

"Silahkan duduk Dokter Shi Xu,"

"Terimakasih Dokter,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"Sedikit nervous dokter, tapi saya rasa itu wajar karena saya sebelumnya belum pernah dipindah tugaskan. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dokter"

"Memang seperti Dokter Shi Xun. Tapi lama-lama nanti kau akan terbiasa. Mari kita pergi ke ruang rapat. Kau akan saya perkenalkan dengan seluruh dokter dirumah sakit ini,"

Sehun dan Dokter Liu kini sudah berada di ruang rapat dokter. Para pemakai jas putih itu sudah datang sebelum Sehun dan Dokter Liu tiba. Dan tanpa banyak waktu, Dokter Liu mulai memperkenalkan Sehun pada para dokter di hadapannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan, ini adalah Dokter Wu Shi Xun. Ia yang sementara akan membantu kekurangan dokter umum disini. Dokter Shi Xun merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik di rumah sakit pusat. Oleh karena itu saya harap kalian bisa membantu dokter Shi Xun selama ia bertugas di sini," Dokter Liu memperkenalkan Sehun secara formal. Selanjutnya ia memperkenalkan masing-masing dokter pada Sehun.

"Dokter Shi Xun, ini adalah para dokter yang akan bekerjasama dengan Anda sesam dokter umum. Ini adalah Dokter Lie, Dokter Qian, Dokter Wang, dan Dokter Yue," Dokter Liu memperkenalkan ketiga dokter yang akan menjadi partner Sehun.

"Saya Wu Shi Xun. Saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dan saling membagi ilmu. Mohon bantuan Anda semua. Terimakasih," ujar Sehun sopan dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Selanjutnya dokter Liu bergerak ke sisi kanan. Terdapat tiga orang berjas putih yang sedikit berjarak dengan dokter-dokter lainnya.

"Ini adalah Dokter Qing, Dokter Lee, dan Dokter Wei. Mereka adalah dokter anak. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, namun sepertinya ia belum had-…"

"Duibuqi (maaf), saya terlambat," perkenalan itu terhenti kala pintu ruang rapat diketuk seseorang. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria berperawakan kecil dengan jas putih masuk ke dalam ruang rapat itu.

Diam-diam Sehun memegang dadanya. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan memeriksakan jantungnya pada Dokter Gao, salah satu dokter jantung di rumah sakit ini. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, dan ini yang kedua kalinya semenjak ia berada di rumah sakit cabang. Entah apa penyebabnya.

**.**

**.**

**Deg Deg Deg**

Mata Sehun bertemu dengan sosok itu. Semakin jelas saat sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan wajahnya. Dan sama dengan Sehun, sosok itu membatu melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya. Batin keduanya masing-masing melakukan hal yang sama. Menyebut nama masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan," batin Sehun. Sosok yang ia rindukan, ia tak pernah menyangka Tuhan akan begitu berbaik hati dengan mempertemukan mereka secepat yang tak pernah ia kira.

"Sehun," batin sosok yang terlambat tadi. Luhan.

_**Great!**_ Sebuah kejutan besar di pagi hari. Luhan terpaku melihat pria yang amat sangat ia kenali berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang selama ini tak pernah ia harapkan akan datang, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Dan parahnya ingatan Luhan langsung mengingat pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Zhoumi lima belas menit lalu.

_Kau dimana Lu? Bergegaslah ke ruang rapat. Kau tak lupa jika hari ini kita akan kedatangan dokter baru dan akan diperkenalkan padanya, bukan?_

Luhan melepaskan kontak mata keduanya. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja di hadapan semua orang yang berada di ruang rapat. Mencoba bersikap tenang, meski tak memungkiri berjuta rasa meletup di dadanya.

"Dokter Shi Xun, ini adalah Dokter Lu. Ia adalah dokter anak disini," Dokter Liu memperkenalkan keduanya.

Luhan menegang. Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Cina pemberian Luhan. Memori nama Cina Sehun mengusik hati dan pikirannya.

_**Flashback On**_

"Lu, bagaimana namaku dilafalkan dalam bahasa Cina?"

"Eoh? Untuk apa kau bertanya begitu, Hunnie?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja,"

"Ish, kau jahat Hunnie tak mau memberitahuku. Chankaman, biarkan aku berpikir,"

Satu detik … Dua detik .. Hingga satu menit berlalu

"Aha! Aku sudah menemukannya Hunnie. Wu Shi Xun. Ya, nama cinamu adalah Wu Shi Xun, otte?"

"Wu Shi Xun? Aku penasaran mengapa kau memberikan nama itu. Apa artinya sayang?"

"Wu Shi Xun. Artinya memberi jasa atau pelayanan pada dunia. Otte? Bukankah itu terdengar bijaksana dan baik artinya? Nama adalah doa. Jadi, kuharap Hunnie selalu melayani dunia ini dengan hal-hal positif," terang Luhan seraya merekatkan lengan Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya yang bersandar pada dada Sehun.

"That's sounds good. Tapi kurasa aku memiliki arti tersendiri dari nama itu,"

"Eoh?"

"Wu Shi Xun. Memberi jasa atau pelayanan pada dunia. Ya, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk dunia. Duniaku. Yang ada padamu Lu. Duniaku ada padamu. Duniaki adalah dirimu, Luhan-ah. Maka, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk duniaku, untukmu. Dengan cinta yang kupunya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan-ah,"

"…."

"Kau mau tahu apa alasanku meminta nama Cina yang cocok untukku padamu?"

"Aniya, Hunnie. Memang untuk apa eoh?"

"Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada orangtuamu. Pada kakak laki-lakimu juga. Membawamu bersamaku, meminta restu dari mereka agar mengizinkan aku, membawamu ke dalam duniaku. Untuk hidup bersamaku. Selamanya,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. Sangat mencintaimu,"

_**Flashback Off **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tolong maklumi keterlambatannya karena Dokter Lu harus mengantar anaknya sekolah dulu. Ah, anaknya adalah yang saya tunjukkan kemarin di taman bermain rumah sakit," jelas Dokter Liu menyadarkan lamunan nostalgia Luhan.

_**Super Great Gift!**_ Penjelasan Dokter Liu seketika membuat kedua tubuh orang itu tambah menegang. Pikiran keduanya melayang ke arah yang berbeda dengan topik yang sama.

"Apa Sehun sudah bertemu dengan Ziyu?" Luhan menduga-duga kemungkinan besar. Sehun bertemu dengan Ziyu.

Begitu pula Sehun. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat anak yang ditunjuk oleh Dokter Liu. Anak yang menarik atensinya dan membuat Sehun merasa familiar.

"Mungkinkah yang kemarin itu adalah Ziyu anakku?" batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeng Jeng Jeng … Nah lho, HunHan udah ketemu lhoo. Ketemu Ziyu juga meskipun Cuma sekilas. Adakah yang merindukan Luhan dan Ziyu? Selanjutnya gimana nih Sehun? Apa bakalan mulus-mulus aja atau terseok-seok buat dapetin Luhan lagi? Terus Zhoumi gimana hayoo?

Semoga masih bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya yaa. Karena for your information, saya akan **hiatus dulu karena harus menjalankan tugas negara**. Jadi kayaknya gak mungkin untuk nulis apalagi update FF ini dan FF saya lainnya yang masih jadi hutang. Pada mau nunggu kan? Mau mau mau? *pundung*

Arti nama Cina Sehun saya dapet dari googling. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf dan mohon koreksinya. Terimakasih. Saya tidak tahu juga maksimal dokter di bidang tertentu di satu rumah sakit berapa, jadi saya tulis yaa begitulah.

Terimakasih saya ucapin buat yang udah bersedia baca, menyempatkan review, sudah follow dan favorite, numpang lewat aja, bahkan sampe neror neror saya kapan ini FF dilanjut. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini yaa. Terimakasih *kiss &amp; hug Ziyu*

See you in next chapter.

**Do You Love Us, Appa? Story by Chiello. 291214. 21:44 PM**


	9. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 8

**Do You Love Us, Appa? – HUNHAN – CHAPTER 8 – Chiello**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Writer or Author: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

Rate: T

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Butiran TYPO, Weird Story. DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIASI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memijat-mijat pelan keningnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut memikirkan kembali pertemuannya dengan Sehun saat perkenalan di ruang rapat tadi. Belum lagi perkataan Ziyu yang akhir-akhir ini merengek ingin bertemu dengan Appa nya. Dan jangan lupakan jadwal bekerjanya di rumah sakit yang kian padat dari hari ke hari. Membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

Luhan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih dan meneguk hampir setengahnya. Masih terngiang perkataan Kepala Dokter Liu yang mengatakan jika dokter baru itu, dokter yang membuat ia sakit kepala tiba-tiba.

Dokter Shi Xun akan membantu kita kurang lebih setahun hingga kita mendapatkan dokter-dokter umum baru.

Hell! Baru saja hari pertama Shi Xun atau Sehun berada di rumah sakit ini sudah membuatnya sesak nafas. Apalagi satu tahun? Mati saja kau, Luhan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan?"

Luhan meringis. Berkata lirih memohon pada Yang Kuasa untuk memberikan tanda bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Satu tahun berada di tempat yang sama dengan pria yang (mungkin) masih ia anggap suaminya, bekerja sama dengan pria itu, entah bagaimana Luhan harus menyebutnya. Mimpi buruk atau hadiah terindah?

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dua sisi tubuhnya. Memberikan semangat pada diri sendiri.

"Luhan, Fighting! Kau bisa! Ya, kau pasti dan harus bisa! Bersikap professional, Lu. Ya, kau bisa. Jiayou!"

Sesaat kemudian ia membuka pintu ruangannya. Tak lupa dengan dokumen-dokumen pasien yang ditanganinya. Luhan mulai melangkah dan berjalan menuju bangsal anak untuk memeriksa kondisi para pasiennya.

Di sudut tak jauh dari Luhan, mata Sehun tak berkedip sedetik pun memandangi punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh dari pandangan. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok mungil itu. Sosok mungil yang mengalihkan atensinya sejak pertemuan kembali yang baru saja terjadi. Pertemuan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan bahkan sampai saat ini. Pertemuan yang dinantikannya setelah sekian lama.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, sesaat orang yang ia perhatikan sudah tak tampak lagi di mata. Sedari tadi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tubuhnya untuk tidak memeluk Luhan di ruang rapat saat perkenalan. Namun urung ia lakukan karena di hari pertemuan mereka kembali selama hampir tiga tahun tak bertemu . . .

Luhan … tak mau memandang dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit kian riuh terdengar di saat pukul 12:00 waktu Beijing datang. Dan artinya ialah waktu untuk makan siang. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang memiliki shift pagi bergegas mengisi perut untuk memulihkan kembali tenaga dan pikiran mereka yang telah terkuras. Dan bagi mereka yang tidak ada jadwal pergantian memilih tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan dan pelayanan. Bergantian dengan partner mereka nanti atau mungkin menitip makan siang pada partner kerja masing-masing.

Luhan sedikit terburu-buru membereskan meja kerjanya. Ia baru saja akan melepas jas putihnya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

**Tok Tok Tok**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak lupa dengan janji kita siang ini kan, Lu?" tanya Zhoumi yang langsung masuk saja padahal Luhan belum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ah .. Oh … Zhoumi Ge. Ne, aku tak lupa hmm .. makan siang bukan? Tapi aku-,"

"Aku tahu. Menjemput Ziyu kan? Lebih baik kita lekas sebelum ia ngambek padamu karena terlalu lama menunggu," Zhoumi memotong kalimat Luhan. Menenangkan Luhan bahwa ia tak lupa dengan janjinya untuk menemani Luhan menjemput Ziyu terlebih dulu.

"Kau benar, Ge. Lebih cepat kita kesana maka aku akan cepat terhindar dari amukannya itu. Huh, Ziyu sungguh sangat sulit dibujuk jika ia sudah ngambek atau marah padaku," curhat Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Zhoumi.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Zhoumi. Keduanya berjalan dengan sedikit mengambil langkah besar. Sedikit candaan mereka tambahkan. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab sambil sesekali menyapa pasien yang mereka temui.

"Ayo masuk, Lu," ucap Zhoumi sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan. Sebelumnya ia telah mengambil mobilnya di basement dan memarkirkannya di parkiran depan rumah sakit. Semata agar Luhan tak terlalu lama menunggunya. Luhan terbiasa menunggunya di lobi jika Zhoumi mengajaknya keluar sekedar makan siang atau menjemput Ziyu bahkan hingga mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Xie xie, Ge," balas Luhan seraya memberikan senyum manisnya pada Zhoumi. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Zhoumi langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit, menuju sekolah Ziyu yang hanya ditempuh dengan waktu lima belas menit dari rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih terpaku ditempat ia berdiri. Niatnya ingin mengajak Luhan makan siang di kantin rumah sakit pupus begitu saja saat ia melihat Zhoumi (yang Sehun tahu sebagai salah satu dokter jantung di rumah sakit) keluar bersama Luhan.

Terselip rasa tidak suka dan cemburu menghinggapinya. Apalagi saat ia melihat Zhoumi yang melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luhan. Dan Luhan tidak tampak risih dengan perlakuan Zhoumi, ia malah senang-senang saja. Oh, Luhan … tak tahukah kau jika kau telah berhasil membuat mood Sehun memburuk di hari pertamanya bekerja?

Ia baru saja ingin menyusul Zhoumi dan Luhan. Berupaya mencari tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Sehun yakin mereka akan makan siang bersama. Namun sebuah lengan menahannya, secara otomatis langsung menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

"Dokter Shi Xun, apa kau ingin makan siang bersama kami?" tanya salah satu dari segerombolan dokter yang Sehun kenali dua diantaranya adalah partnernya. Sementara tiga orang lagi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan Sehun kenali sebagai dokter kulit dan kecantikan.

Perasaan Sehun sudah campur aduk sebenarnya. Ingin ia menolak ajakan teman-teman dokter barunya, tapi Sehun merasa tidak enak. Namun keinginan perutnya yang meronta ingin diisi mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

"Kurasa iya," jawab Sehun final.

"Oke. Kalau begitu mari kita ke kantin," ajak salah satu dokter seraya merangkul bahu Sehun.

Sehun membiarkannya dan hanya memberikan senyum kecil. Mereka mengambil posisi di sudut kantin. Untung saja cuaca hari ini tidak begitu menyengat, jadi mereka tidak khawatir terkena terpaan cahaya matahari yang membakar kulit.

"Ini Dokter Shi Xun, pesananmu," ujar salah satu dokter seraya menyerahkan pesanan Sehun.

"Xie-Xie, dokter Wang. Dan panggil saya Shi Xun saja. Tak perlu pakai embel-embel dokter," balas Sehun ramah pada dokter Wang.

"Santailah. Kau tak perlu sungkan pada kami. Anggap saja kami keluargamu disini," ucap dokter Wang dengan tangannya yang menepuk sedikit keras bahu Sehun. Tanda jika ia dan segenap dokter memang menerima Sehun sebagai bagian dari keluarga Victory International Hospital.

Sehun memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Meresapi nasi goreng Beijing yang ia pesan. Betapa Sehun sudah lama tak memakan masakan ini. Nasi goreng Beijing adalah favoritnya, apalagi jika yang membuatnya adalah Luhan. Semua makanan yang dibuat Luhan adalah favoritnya sepanjang masa. Sungguh ia begitu rindu dengan olahan tangan Luhan.

Masih ia menghayati tiap suap yang masuk ke dalam mulut. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum yang dilayangkan oleh ketiga dokter wanita di hadapannya. Sesekali Sehun juga ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temannya disana.

"Shi Xun, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kau telah berumur 25 tahun, bukankah artinya wajar jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau tunangan mungkin?" tanya dokter bernametag Nana. Sedari tadi ia tak henti-hentinya memuja dalam hati betapa tampannya dokter di depannya itu. Tak ada maksud sebenarnya ia menanyakan hal itu, tapi kalau ternyata Shi Xun masih jomblo, bukankah itu bagus untuknya?

"Ya, ceritakanlah sedikit tentang kehidupanmu. Terutama tentang percintaanmu. Kau tahu? Aku ini disebut-sebut sebagai dokter cinta juga lho," tambah dokter Lie. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Dokter Lie mengingatkan ia pada sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama memiliki selera humor tinggi dan Sehun menyenanginya.

"Aish, tak mau. Masalah percintaanku buruk," timpal Sehun. Sedikit terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai dokter yang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Meski wajahnya saja sudah mengatakan, tapi sungguh Sehun kalau boleh dengan narsisnya, ia akan dengan sangat senang hati bertingkah konyol di hadapan pasiennya terutama.

"Ya, Shi Xun! Kau tak perlu khawatirkan hal itu. Seburuk apa sih? Apa kau selalu ditolak wanita, atau kau tak kesampaian mengejar-ngejar wanita yang selalu kau dambakan atau kau sedang ditinggal kekasihmu yang lari dengan pria lain? Hei hei .. seburuk apapun masalah cintamu, kau tak perlu risau. Kau tak ingat ada aku? Dokter cinta Victory Hospital," cerocos dokter Lie. Matanya mengerling ke arah Sehun. Membuat semua yang berada di meja kecuali Sehun hanya menatap malas dokter yang dua tahun diatas Sehun itu.

"Ruanganku, rumahku terbuka 24 jam untukmu. Kau tinggal hubungi aku saja jika ingin konsultasi mengenai percintaan. Aku tak pungut biaya. Gratis. Bagaimana? Aku baik kan, brother?" satu kedipan mata ia tambahkan untuk Sehun yang hanya dibalas kekehan dan gelengan kepala oleh pria disampingnya.

"Ya, akan kuatur nanti jadwal pertemuan kita. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti di hati dan hidupku," terang Sehun jujur meski sedikit malu-malu.

"Woah, benarkah?" dokter Nana menatap tak percaya. Hatinya langsung pecah berkeping-keping mendapati kejujuran dari dokter tampan di depannya. Ah, pupus sudah impiannya untuk bersanding dengan Sehun.

"Ya, begitulah. Eung lebih tepatnya aku sudah menikah dan memiliki satu anak,"

"APAA?!"

Oh kini semakin hancurlah hati dokter Nana dan dua dokter wanita lain disana. Dokter baru yang mendadak menjadi idola bagi dokter dan perawat wanita serta pasien Victory Hospital ternyata sudah memiliki istri. Dan ia juga berstatus sebagai ayah dari satu anak pula.

"Apa istri dan anakmu tak keberatan kau berada disini untuk waktu yang lama? Maksudku, kau benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di Korea Selatan? Mengapa tidak kau bawa saja mereka ikut denganmu"

"Ah oh itu ya … eung … dia tak keberatan untuk aku tinggal dan istriku berpikir hanya pindah untuk waktu satu tahun lalu pindah lagi ke Korea bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk anak kami. Ya begitulah," bohong Sehun.

Tak mungkin juga ia mengatakan jika sebenarnya, anak dan istrinya berada disini bukan? Apalagi istrinya dikenal pula oleh seluruh rumah sakit? Ia ingin menjawab jujur namun mengingat hubungannya dengan Luhan langsung dingin di hari pertama pertemuan mereka kembali membuat ia berpikir ulang. Yang ia takutkan, apakah Luhan masih akan mengakuinya sebagai suami dan ayah dari Ziyu? Entahlah.

Mereka hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan sedikit wejangan sana sini mereka berikan untuk Sehun dan keluarga kecilnya. Dan Sehun berterimakasih untuk perhatian yang mereka berikan. Hatinya menghangat, tak bisa ia membayangkan bagaimana jika ia masih berkelakuan buruk seperti dulu, ia pasti tak akan mendapatkan kehangatan hati seperti ini. Ah, Sehun sudah tak mau lagi mengingatnya. Ia ingin mengubur dalam-dalam kenangan buruk yang membuat hubungannya dengan Luhan berantakan.

"Tadi aku melihat dokter Lu dan dokter Zhoumi keluar bersama. Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point. Membuat dokter lainnya mengerutkan kening.

"Entahlah. Kurasa sepertinya mereka memang ada hubungan khusus. Mereka sangat dekat sejak lima bulan lalu. Tepatnya saat Zhoumi baru saja menjadi dokter baru disini," kini berganti dokter Wang yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Mereka sangat dekat. Zhoumi juga sangat dekat dengan anak dokter Lu. Ah, aku tak sabar menunggu undangan dari mereka," timpal dokter Nana.

Sehun merasa miris mendengarnya. Kesal, sakit hati dan cemburu menjadi satu ia rasakan. Inikah akhir dari perjuangannya? Benarkah Luhan sudah memiliki pengganti dirinya dan … siap berpisah dengannya demi menikah kembali dengan Zhoumi? Seseorang tolong berikan bahumu untuk Sehun menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit menempuh jalan, dua pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu akhirnya tiba di Beijing International School, salah satu sekolah elit di Beijing. Lima belas menit adalah waktu normal untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah Ziyu. Namun mereka telat lima menit karena jalanan yang macet di waktu makan siang dan keluar sekolah. Alhasil begitu mereka sampai, terutama Luhan, ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah bibir mengerucut di wajah anaknya.

"Ziyu-ya, Duibuqi. Maafkan Eomma karena terlambat menjemput Ziyu. Jalanan tadi macet, sayang. Ziyu mengerti yaa?" Luhan langsung memeluk anaknya yang sedang duduk menunggunya di bangku dekat taman seperti biasa.

"Eoh," Ziyu menjawab acuh. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dan bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

"Ziyu jangan ngambek seperti ini yaa? Eomma akan belikan Ziyu bubble tea dan crepes tuna kesukaan Ziyu, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan. Mendengar crepes tuna favoritnya, mata Ziyu langsung berbinar dan dengan cepat ia mengeratkan tangannya pada Luhan.

"Benarkah Eomma?"

"Ne, asal Ziyu tidak marah lagi pada Eomma,"

"Ziyu tidak marah sama Eomma. Kajja Eomma ayo kita kesana," ujar Ziyu riang. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tangannya yang sudah ditarik-tarik oleh Ziyu.

"Apa hanya Eomma saja yang Ziyu ajak?" tanya Zhoumi. Berpura-pura kesal karena sedari tadi tidak dianggap oleh Ziyu.

"Eoh Paman Zhoumi? Ni hao. Hehehe maafkan Ziyu ne?" Ziyu berganti menghambur diri ke arah Zhoumi. Dan Zhoumi dengan senang hati memeluk Ziyu yang melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher Zhoumi.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Maafkan Paman yang membuat Ziyu harus menunggu lama yaa? Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? Setelah itu Paman akan temani Ziyu dan Eomma membeli bubble tea dan crepes kesukaan Ziyu?" ajak Zhoumi. Ia membawa Ziyu dalam gendongannya.

"Baiklah. Let's go …!" Ziyu berteriak senang.

Sepanjang jalan Ziyu tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang sekolahnya. Mulai dari ia yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lao Shi, berani maju ke depan mengerjakan soal dan lain-lain. Ziyu sangat menyukai sekolah. Dan Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu, Ziyu tumbuh menjadi anak yang pandai.

Luhan dan Zhoumi sesekali tertawa dan menanggapi Ziyu. Sesekali Luhan dan Zhoumi saling bertemu pandang. Meski hanya senyuman yang mereka berikan satu sama lain tanpa harus menyuarakan kata. Bagi Luhan, Zhoumi setidaknya sedikit banyak bisa mengganti figure ayah untuk Ziyu. Kedewasaan dan kesahajaan Zhoumi yang membuat Luhan mengagumi pria itu.

Senyum Luhan langsung luntur. Badannya kaku. Ingatannya langsung mengarah pada pertemuan pertamanya kembali dengan Sehun pagi tadi. Terimakasih untuk Ziyu yang telah mengingatkannya kala anak itu tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Eomma, Ziyu nanti mau bubble tea rasa cokelat yaa? Seperti Appa. Ugh, Ziyu rindu Appa,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam mengganti matahari di waktu siang untuk seluruh penjuru Beijing. Waktu dua jam dibawah jam dua belas mulai berdentang. Beberapa perawat shift pagi dan dokter sudah mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Setelah mengecek dan memastikan tak ada jadwal operasi atau urusan yang harus ditanganinya lagi di rumah sakit, Luhan segera membereskan perlengkapan dokternya. Menata kembali dokumen-dokumen ke dalam lemari kayu di belakangnya. Melepas jas putih dari tubuh rampingnya, kemudian Luhan bergegas keluar untuk pulang.

Ia harus segera sampai apartemennya. Khawatir jika Ziyu menangis mencarinya. Anak itu sudah ia antar terlebih dahulu pukul delapan malam tadi, merengek minta pulang dan ingin tidur karena kelelahan. Sadar masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani, akhirnya Luhan memilih mengantar Ziyu pulang dulu dan menidurkan anak itu. Setelah memastikan dengkuran halus keluar dari nafas tidur Ziyu, Luhan kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan menekan tombol turun pada lift di depannya. Ruang kerjanya berada di lantai tiga, dan artinya ia harus melewati dua lantai sebelum menuju lantai tujuannya, basement. Luhan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Beruntung sebenarnya tak banyak yang sedang menaiki lift, jadi ia tak perlu berdesakan dengan orang lain.

Pria bermata rusa itu tengah merekatkan kedua lengannya pada tubuhnya. Melindungi diri dari suhu yang lumayan dingin di lift. Mungkin faktor cuaca yang sedari tadi mendung dan angin malam yang mulai menyapa.

**Ting!**

Lift berhenti di lantai dua. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Bermaksud ingin tahu siapa yang menaiki lift setelah dirinya. Sekejap matanya terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Tak berani ia menatap orang itu. Maka saat orang itu mulai masuk lift, Luhan menggeser jaraknya agak ke depan. Membelakangi orang itu.

"Baru akan pulang … eung .. Dokter Lu?" tanya orang itu. Matanya tak lepas dari acara mengamati Luhan dari atas hingga bawah.

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia memilih diam. Sembari menetralkan derap jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya dalam hati ia mengumpat mengapa harus bertemu Sehun di saat seperti ini.

"Ehem … bukankah tidak baik jika ada dokter baru yang bertanya dan mencoba akrab dengan dokter lain, namun malah dibalas dengan sikap tak peduli?" sindir Sehun.

Luhan tetap memilih diam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bernafas lega saat lift sudah turun di lantai basement. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Tangannya sibuk bergerak mencari kunci mobilnya di dalam tas. Tak tahu jika Sehun terus saja mengikutinya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju mobilnya. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol open, mengarahkan ke mobilnya. Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, Luhan merasakan seseorang menahan lengannya.

**.**

**.**

**Grep!**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini, Lu," ucap si penahan lengan itu, Sehun. Sehun memilih berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea agar tak ada yang mengerti selain dirinya dan Luhan, kalau-kalau kedapatan ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada kesan lembut dan kerinduan yang memuncak, namun terselip intimidasi di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang tak mau menatap Sehun sama sekali. Entah dari apa hati Luhan terbuat sekarang saat ia harus menghadapi Sehun.

"Luhan-ah," Sehun memanggil Luhan lirih. Berharap Luhan melunakkan hatinya dan berganti membalas tatapannya. Namun nihil, tak terlihat tanda-tanda Luhan akan melakukan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Lepaskan aku!" berontak Luhan. Berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman erat Sehun pada lengan kecilnya. Matanya tetap mengarah ke depan. Tak sekalipun wajahnya ia palingkan pada Sehun.

Namun alih-alih Sehun melepaskan Luhan, satu tangan Luhan yang lain justru ia cengkeram. Sekuat tenaga membalikan tubuh Luhan sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Lihat aku Luhan! Mengapa kau menghindariku seperti ini?" ucap Sehun dengan nada tegas. Sebenarnya tak mau ia membentak Luhan seperti ini. Namun sikap Luhan yang masa bodoh pada dirinya ditambah rasa lelah akibat bekerja yang menerjang, membuat Sehun tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Terserahku ingin melakukan apapun padamu, Dokter Wu Shi Xun. Itu urusanku dan kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku!" balas Luhan sengit, sedikit memicingkan mata ke arah Sehun. Berbalik menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan pancaran yang sarat akan emosi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku suamimu dan tentu saja aku berhak melakukan apapun padamu,"

"Ya! Kau berhak melakukan apapun termasuk bermain hati bahkan di hadapan istrimu sendiri!" Luhan kalap begitu saja.

Di hadapan Sehun, ia telah bertekad tak akan menjadi lemah seperti dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang mudah percaya dan menerima perlakuan Sehun terhadap dirinya dan Ziyu. Yang mudah membangun kembali benteng hatinya meski Sehun bolak-balik menghancurkannya. Sudah cukup ia bersikap pasif. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, dan Sehun kembali muncul di hadapannya, sekarang adalah saat baginya untuk menjadi Luhan yang kuat dan tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada sosok yang masih berstatus suaminya itu. Benteng pertahanannya harus kokoh saat ini. Tak ada yang boleh menghancurkannya. Termasuk seorang Oh Sehun, yang telah memporak-porandakan hati dan kepercayaannya.

"Demi Tuhan, kita sama-sama lelah setelah bekerja dan jangan kau buat diri kita semakin lelah karena pertengkaran ini, Luhan," Sehun kini merendahkan nada pembicaraannya, berharap Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bukankah kau yang memulai duluan, Shi Xun?" namun alih-alih Luhan juga ikut merendahkan nada bicaranya, ia justru semakin menyindir Sehun dengan nada sinisnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Shi Xun, Luhan-ah! Aku adalah Oh Sehun dihadapanmu saat ini. Oh Sehun, suamimu," ujar Sehun, berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tak semakin dibalas dengan nada tinggi milik Luhan.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengingatkan aku? Apa kau sedang berusaha mengingatkan aku jika seorang Oh Sehun adalah suamiku tapi sikapnya tak layak disebut sebagai suami?" sindir Luhan kembali.

"Cukup!" Sehun benar-benar kehabisan rasa sabar kali ini. Ia kira dengan mengejar Luhan hingga ke basement akan berakhir dengan pelukan hangat dan kata-kata rindu serta cinta yang diutarakan oleh keduanya. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya? Bukan kata-kata rindu dan cinta, melainkan perang urat syaraf yang harus ia hadapi.

Lama setelah Sehun membentak Luhan, hanya ada keterdiaman melingkupi mereka. Posisi mereka telah berubah. Luhan tak lagi menghadap Sehun, meski sesekali ia berontak karena kedua lengannya tak juga dilepaskan Sehun. Sementara Sehun tetap pada posisinya. Tetap mencengkeram erat –meski tidak seerat sebelumnya, ia tak ingin menyakiti Luhan- tangan yang dulu sering membelai rambutnya dengan kasih sayang. Menatap Luhan dengan lebih dalam. Mengabaikan hasrat hati dan tubuh yang menyuruhnya untuk memeluk si mungil.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pulang. Namun kuharap kau sudi menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini," Sehun membuka suara. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, bahkan hanya sekedar menjawab dengan gumaman. Hingga Luhan menoleh, mengernyitkan keningnya dan sedikit tak percaya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ziyu?"

**.**

**.**

**Deg**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Menerka-nerka dalam hati apa benar yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh Sehun. Sehun menanyakan Ziyu? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Apa itu penting bagimu?" kembali Luhan menjawab dengan sinis setelah berhasil menguasai diri kembali. Tidak terlena begitu saja dengan pertanyaan yang Luhan tak tahu apakah itu tulus dari hati terdalam Sehun atau hanya sekedar omong kosong saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja itu penting karena ini menyangkut tentang anakku," balas Sehun.

"…."

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku tanyakan?" belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun kembali menodongkan pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau mengakui Ziyu sebagai anakmu? Apa otakmu sudah bergeser huh?"

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku dan menganggapku hanya main-main. Tapi demi Tuhan aku telah menyesali semua yang telah kulakukan dulu padamu dan Ziyu, Lu," ujar Sehun merendah.

Sehun tahu jika Luhan tak akan semudah itu mempercayainya. Sehun meringis manakala mengingat begitu banyak waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk menyia-nyiakan Luhan dan Ziyu. Tidakkah Luhan tahu bagaimana perasaannya? Tidakkah Luhan tahu jika saat menanyakan kabar dan menyebut nama Ziyu saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia merendah, merasa tak pantas seorang Oh Sehun menanyakan kabar anaknya, mengingat betapa buruknya ia bersikap pada Ziyu dulu.

"Terserah apa katamu. Namun aku tak cukup bodoh untuk begitu saja langsung mempercayaimu,"

Apakah Luhan tak bisa sedikit saja melunakkan hatinya untuk Sehun? Oh ayolah, Sehun hanya bertanya tentang kabar Ziyu. Dan Luhan cukup menjawab "Ia baik-baik saja" maka Sehun dapat bernafas lega kemudian. Mengetahui jika mereka hidup dengan baik. Simple bukan? Lalu mengapa Luhan malah membuatnya menjadi runyam?

Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kedua pergelangan Luhan. Namun ia tak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan Luhan kabur begitu saja. Maka dengan cepat ia merubah posisinya menjadi disamping pintu kemudi mobil Luhan. Melihat itu Luhan langsung tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabaran dan temperamennya malam ini.

"Lebih baik kau minggir! Aku ingin pulang. Kau hanya membuang waktuku jika harus memperdebatkan hal yang aku mustahil untuk percaya," Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauhi mobilnya. Ia sudah membuka mobil dan hampir setengah menempatkan tubuhnya di dalam kalau saja tangan Sehun tidak lagi menahannya.

"Demi Tuhan aku berkata jujur untuk semuanya padamu malam ini, Luhan. Dan tak ada sekalipun niatku untuk membuang waktumu dengan berkata omong kosong. Termasuk soal Ziyu,"

"_Talk to your hand_, Oh Sehun-ssi! Aku sarankan sebelum terlambat. Mungkin lebih baik kau kembali ke negara asalmu. Kasihan kau telah membuat wanita-wanitamu menunggu pangeran tampannya terlalu lama. Aku permisi," seringai Luhan. Lalu dengan cepat Luhan menarik tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia kunci pintu, tak memperdulikan Sehun yang terus mengetuk jendela, ia kemudian mengegas mobilnya. Melaju cepat meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat mobil Luhan yang melesat jauh dari basement. Sehun mengusak kasar wajah letihnya. Masih termangu dengan keadaan, sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. Ia lelah, semakin lelah dengan situasi yang terjadi antara ia dan istrinya. Sehun berjalan gontai menuju mobil yang ia gunakan –rumah sakit pusat memberikannya akomodasi gratis berupa mobil sebagai alat transportasi Sehun selama ia bertugas dan menetap di Beijing- tak jauh dari tempat Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sehun pikir Tuhan tak lagi menyulitkan dirinya kala sudah bertemu Luhan. Sehun pikir kata-kata rindu dan cinta akan Luhan keluarkan kala mereka bertemu kembali. Namun Sehun salah. Luhan tak lagi selemah dulu. Yang hanya bisa menahan segala rasa sakit hati akibat perlakuannya. Luhan-nya kini menjadi sekeras es. Yang Sehun tidak tahu, apakah saat ini ia bisa mencairkan es di hati Luhan atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia mampu mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan dari Luhan kembali, jika Luhan saja seperti tak menginginkan ia lagi. Tapi ia sadar inilah yang harus ia bayar. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan selanjutnya ia memacukan mobilnya menjauh meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, Luhan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat saat ia tiba dengan selamat di kamar apartemennya. Setelah melepas jas putih dan menaruh tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam, ia segera mengambil handuk dan piyama di lemari. Ia sempatkan diri menengok Ziyu sebentar yang sudah terlelap seraya memeluk guling rusa kesayangannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah Ziyu. Mengusak dengan ringan rambut hitam Ziyu agar anak itu tak terbangun tiba-tiba. Ia daratkan kecupan di dahi Ziyu, lalu bergegas kemudian ia ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit Luhan telah selesai mandi dan keluar lengkap dengan piyamanya. Handuk kecil yang ia pegang digunakan untuk mengusap rambut yang terkena air serta wajahnya. Luhan baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk mengambil air minum di dapur, kalau saja igauan Ziyu tidak menginterupsinya.

"Hiks … Appa … Appa bogoshipeo … Hiks … Appa … saranghaeyo,"

Luhan langsung mendekati Ziyu yang bergerak gelisah. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk ke dapur. Memilih menenangkan Ziyu dengan setengah berbaring di samping Ziyu. Ia usap kening Ziyu perlahan sambil bersuara kecil untuk menenangkan Ziyu.

"Appa … Ziyu kangen … Appa … Appa,"

"Sssstt … sayang … Eomma disini … sssstt ...," lirih Luhan. Setelah merasa Ziyu sudah tenang dan kembali terlelap, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Ziyu ke alam bawah sadar. Ia usap kepala bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu. Beberapa hari terakhir Ziyu selalu mengigau hal yang sama. Memanggil-manggil Appa nya dan menguarkan kata-kata kerinduan.

Terkadang Luhan menitikkan airmata saat Ziyu mengigau merindukan itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia mencoba menutup mata. Sangat lelah untuk hari ini. Pekerjaannya sedang banyak-banyaknya. Ia sudah pusing. Ditambah dengan kemunculan manusia bernama Oh Sehun secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Baru hari pertama mereka bertemu, bukan saling menyambut dengan baik, melainkan pertengkaran yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Huft," Luhan mendengus sedikit kasar. Kepalanya mulai terngiang ucapan-ucapan Sehun. Luhan berat untuk mengakui jika mata Sehun benar-benar tak memancarkan kebohongan sama sekali saat berkata ia menyesali tingkah lakunya di masa lalu. Tapi ia tak mau percaya begitu saja.

Luhan mengatur letak bantalnya. Ia berikan ciuman di kening dan pipi Ziyu. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mematikan lampu, Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, sayang. Eomma mencintaimu,"

Sesegera mungkin ia menyusul Ziyu berkelana di alam mimpi. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah merontak untuk diistirahatkan sedari tadi. Ia tak ingin berpikir lagi, baik itu pekerjaan atau apapun. Termasuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi besok saat ia dan Sehun kembali berhadapan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun masih setia memandangi foto Luhan dan Ziyu satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Tak memikirkan tubuhnya yang meronta-ronta ingin segera dibaringkan.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Lu,"

Senyumnya mengembang, dan Sehun sekilas melirik jam yang berada di atas nakas samping kasur. Ia tak sabar menunggu esok pagi menjelang. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk ia dapat kembali bertemu Luhan. Seseorang yang dicintainya, ditunggunya dan masih lekat bersemayam dihatinya telah berada di depan mata.

Namun senyum merekah itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi senyuman miris. Sehun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia dan Luhan lalui. Ini tak akan mudah, pikirnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia putuskan untuk segera tidur setelah sebelumnya ia mematikan lampu dan mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

"Terimakasih karena Kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan Luhan kembali, Tuhan. Kumohon ringankan segala usahaku. Aku mencintainya dan juga Ziyu, dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku. Kumohon bantulah aku, Tuhan. Amin,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C **

**.**

**.**

Author's Notes:

Holaaaa saya kembali *tebar ciuman dedek Ziyu*. Ada yang masih nunggu cerita ini? *Gak ada? Yaudah* #pundung. Saya baru saja kembali dari hiatus. Sekedar cerita aja, saya hiatus karena harus KKN di luar pulau Jawa. Jadi itulah kenapa saya hiatus karena harus konsentrasi sama kewajiban disana. Gak marah kan yaa? Ya ya? Hehehe..

Terimakasih buat readers yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini *kalo ada*. Makasih buat terornya selama saya disana juga ada yang neror saya minta segera dilanjut. Makasih lhoo. Makasih juga untuk reviewnya yang udah favorite dan follow cerita ini. Semoga gak bosen yaa.

Jujur aja nulis chapter ini saya benar-benar stuck. Dan kurang gimana gitu untuk ngepostnya karena sedikit gak yakin. Maka dari itu saya sangat terima ide dan saran dari kalian untuk scene-scene selanjutnya. Yah meski saya sudah merancangnya sampai chapter terakhir nanti. Saya tetap butuh masukan dan kritikan juga boleh.

Boleh kasih saya saran dan ide lewat PM atau bagi yang tidak punya akun bisa add Line saya. Bisa liat di profil hehehe. Atau mau kenalan juga oke. Saya terbuka aja kok.

Sedikit bocoran, chapter depan mungkin saya akan membuat moment antara Ziyu dan Sehun. Atau bisa jadi juga ada HunHan momentnya. Hehehehe..

Sudah yaa segitu aja. Maaf belum bisa bales review yaa. Tapi saya usahakan balas kok. Tetep mau nunggu sampai akhir kan? Gomawo ^^ *minggat bareng HunHan*


	10. Chapter 9

**Do You Love Us, Appa? – HUNHAN – CHAPTER 9 – Chiello**

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Author: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

Rate: T

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Butiran TYPO, Weird Story. DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIASI!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan selesai menata rapi sarapan pagi untuknya dan Ziyu di meja makan. Selesai menata, ia mencuci tangan di wastafel dan berniat kembali ke atas. Mengecek kembali apakah Ziyu sudah selesai berseragam, sekaligus mengambil jas dokter dan tas kerjanya.

**Cklek**

Luhan tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang tengah bercermin di lemari pakaian Luhan yang terdapat cermin di depannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri pintu, menyilangkan dadanya dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari Ziyu. Luhan terkekeh melihat Ziyu yang berulangkali mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan. Bibirnya mengerucut setiap ia melihat tatanan rambutnya yang tidak cocok. Oh, Luhan berpikir, apakah anaknya ini berhasrat ingin menjadi hairstylist setelah dewasa? Kekeke.

"Ziyu sudah tampan, sayang," puji Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju Ziyu. Memegang kedua bahu Ziyu sehingga keduanya saling menghadap cermin.

"Ugh, rambut Ziyu sudah mulai panjang, Eomma. Ini mengganggu. Sungguh," Ziyu merengut sambil meniup kecil rambutnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutupi matanya.

"Arraseo, besok Eomma akan antar Ziyu untuk potong rambut. Sekarang Ziyu bersiap ne? Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Eomma sudah buatkan Ziyu roti panggang tuna keju kesukaan Ziyu, arra?" ujar Luhan sambil mengusak pelan rambut jamur Ziyu.

"Arraseo, Eomma," balasnya riang.

Luhan membantu Ziyu bersiap. Menata rambut anaknya dengan rapi. Sesekali ia terkekeh dan menggoda Ziyu saat ia mengeluh tentang rambutnya. Setelahnya ia mengecek kembali buku-buku pelajaran Ziyu, tak lupa mengecek kembali tugas rumahnya yang akan dikumpulkan nanti.

"Eomma, pulang jam berapa kemarin eoh?" tanya Ziyu. Mulut kecilnya tak berhenti mengunyah roti panggang kesukaannya.

"Tidak sampai malam, sayang," balas Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pasta tuna yang menempel di sudut bibir Ziyu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu Ziyu jam berapa ia pulang. Ziyu akan berubah seperti wartawan gosip kalau tahu Luhan pulang diatas jam 10 malam. Anaknya itu memang sangat protektif, disamping sebenarnya Luhan tahu jika Ziyu takut jika harus sendiri di apartemen. Karena biasanya Ziyu akan menunggu Luhan sampai ia selesai bekerja dan tidur di sofa di ruang kerjanya.

Ziyu akan memberikannya serentetan pertanyaan, menodong Luhan mengapa bisa pulang sampai semalam itu. Dan untuk saat ini, rasanya tidak mungkin ia memberikan jawaban seperti 'Eomma pulang telat karena bertemu Appa dulu'. Bukan ia tak mau jujur pada Ziyu, bukan ia tak mau menyampaikan pada Ziyu bahwa rasa rindu anaknya itu pada sang ayah akan segera terkikis. Bukan, bukan itu. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Luhan hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan Sehun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu nanti Ziyu akan tunggu Eomma sampai Eomma selesai," sahut Ziyu setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas susu strawberry miliknya.

"Ne, Eomma juga sudah siapkan baju ganti untuk Ziyu," jawab Luhan, sebelum kembali menyuapkan suapan terakhir _oatmeal_-nya.

Masih dengan sabar Luhan menunggu Ziyu menghabiskan sarapannya. Mengamati setiap detail demi detail bagaimana Ziyu memakan roti panggangnya. Menurut Luhan, Ziyu terlalu menghayati jika sudah bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya, seperti roti panggang ini. Anak kesayangannya itu selalu mengunyah dengan pelan, dan kebiasaannya baru-baru ini adalah mengomentari rasa makanannya. Persis seperti acara masak memasak yang sering mereka tonton di hari Minggu sore.

Lain dari itu, sebenarnya Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Ziyu itu. Toh, sepertinya sifat Sehun yang senang mengomentari –untungnya komentar positif- makanan Luhan, menular pada anaknya.

Eh?

Apakah ia baru saja menyebut nama Sehun?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Ini masih pagi dan memikirkan orang itu hanya akan membuat kau cepat terserang darah tinggi," batin Luhan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak sadar kalau ada mata rusa lainnya yang memincing curiga.

Ah, benarkah itu rusa manis? Oh yeah! Katakan itu pada wajahmu yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Eomma, waeyo?"

"A-aniyo. Memang Eomma kenapa eoh?"

"Muka Eomma memerah. Waeyo?" selidik Ziyu. Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan ke wajah Luhan. Membuat ibunya itu semakin tergugup.

"Aha! Eomma memikirkan Appa eoh?"

"Eh? A-aniya,"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Aish, aniya. Eomma ... Eomma tidak memikirkan apapun, termasuk Appamu. Ziyu mengerti? Lekas habiskan sarapanmu. Kajja Ziyu harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin terlambat dan berakhir dengan dihukum Lao Shi,"

Luhan dengan segera menarik sedikit paksa Ziyu untuk bangkit dari kursinya. Menyebabkan anak itu sedikit meringis karena Luhan tak biasanya seperti ini. Apakah ia sudah salah bicara?

"Eomma,"

"…"

"Eomma … appo … hiks,"

Isakan tangis Ziyu sontak membuat Luhan tersadar. Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Terkejut saat mendapati Ziyu mulai menangis. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, ditambah saat ia melihat pergelangan tangan Ziyu yang memerah karena terlalu erat ia cengkeram.

"Sayang, mianhae. Maafkan Eomma ne? Eomma tidak bermaksud menyakiti Ziyu. Jeongmal mianhae, chagi-ya," Luhan meringis seraya memeluk Ziyu. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat Ziyu menangis, apalagi kalau ia adalah penyebabnya.

"Sayang, mianhae hmm?" Luhan berulangkali mengucap maaf sambil mengecup pergelangan tangan Ziyu yang sudah memerah berulang kali. Dan Ziyu hanya mengangguk kecil. Pertanda ia menerima permintaan maaf Luhan.

"Maafkan Ziyu juga, Eomma. Ziyu tidak bermaksud membuat Eomma kesal. Mianhae," lirih Ziyu, tersengal karena masih terisak.

Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mendekap Ziyu. Menciumi pipi dan pucuk kepala anaknya itu berulang kali, senada dengan tangannya yang mengusap Ziyu untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Gwenchana, sayang," ujar Luhan sambil melepaskan dekapannya. Kedua ibu jarinya segera menghapus airmata yang mengucur di pipi tembam Ziyu. Bibirnya ia tempelkan, memberi ciuman kecil di bibir mungil Ziyu yang menurun darinya.

"Kajja," Luhan kembali menggandeng Ziyu. Membawanya menyeiramakan langkah kakinya menuju pintu dan bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka berdua hari ini. Hatinya sudah tenang kalau sudah seperti ini. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan.

Namun siapa yang tahu jika ternyata anaknya merasakan hal lain. Seperti ini contohnya.

"Mengapa Eomma tidak suka kalau Ziyu membicarakan Appa? Kan seharusnya Eomma senang. Wajah Eomma saja sampai memerah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Appa?" batin Ziyu, terkikik kecil agar Luhan tak sampai mendengarnya.

Oh Ziyu, kami mencintaimu, _cutie_ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Lu, kau sedikit terlambat hari ini?" sapa Zhoumi saat bertemu dengan Luhan di letak parkir khusus dokter di basement.

"Eoh? Zhoumi Ge? Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Ziyu sedikit ngambek pagi tadi," keluhnya sembari menekan tombol _**'close'**_ pada kunci mobilnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Mengeluhkan jam malam mu?" tebak Zhoumi. Tangannya ia sampirkan di bahu Luhan. Membawanya berjalan beriringan menuju lift di basement.

"Tidak, ia mengeluhkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Entahlah, pagi ini ia cukup cerewet mengenai rambutnya,"

Zhoumi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia mengusak pelan rambut Luhan dan sesekali mencubit pipi Luhan. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju meja receptionist. Melakukan absen terlebih dahulu di mesin kecil _finger print_ yang terletak di dekat meja receptionist.

"Anakmu sudah lebih cerewet dari ibunya sekarang," canda Zhoumi, yang ditanggapi dengan bibir merengut ala Luhan.

"Ish, kau ini, Ge. Ini masih pagi dan kusarankan kau untuk berhenti menggangguku kalau tak mau melihat rusa mengamuk di rumah sakit ini,"

"Ooh, aku takut," rengut Zhoumi. Wajahnya menggambarkan mimik lucu, seolah-olah ia merasa takut jika si rusa manis benar akan mengamuk. Tanpa diketahui Luhan, matanya melirik diam-diam ke arah pintu rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, Ge. Hentikan,"

Zhoumi hanya tertawa melihat wajah imut Luhan. Sungguh rasanya ia mencium bibir Luhan yang sedang mengerucut, seakan menggodanya. Mencubiti pipi Luhan lagi, ah sepertinya ia mulai ketagihan dengan pipi Luhan.

"Astaga! Aku baru ingat jika aku ada rapat pagi ini. Ah, duibuqi, Zhoumi Ge, aku terburu-buru. Bisa mati aku dipenggal mereka jika aku terlambat. Bye Ge, sampai jumpa," ucap Luhan seraya berlari menuju lift.

Sementara Zhoumi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan yang sangat ceroboh hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan rapatnya? Bukankah Luhan tahu jika kepala divisinya adalah dokter yang sangat tegas dan disiplin? Oh, Zhoumi hanya bisa berdoa semoga Luhan tak benar-benar dipenggal oleh kepala divisinya.

"Hah! Anak itu benar-benar,"

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk segera ke ruangannya yang berada di lantai dua. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik setelah berbincang sebentar dengan para pasien yang mulai ramai berkunjung ke rumah sakit, matanya menangkap objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan selama ia berbincang dengan Luhan.

Objek itu melangkah ke arahnya, semakin dekat ia berjalan, semakin Zhoumi melihat aura negative terpancar di mata dan tubuhnya. Membuat Zhoumi menyeringai kecil saat orang itu meliriknya tajam. Tak peduli, Zhoumi melanjutkan jalannya, oh sesaat setelah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat aura kekesalan orang itu semakin terlihat.

"Tampaknya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi!" sindir Zhoumi, seraya menepuk kasar bahu orang itu.

"Dokter Wu Shi Xun," seringainya.

Orang itu, Wu Shi Xun atau Oh Sehun, hanya menatap kesal punggung Zhoumi yang mulai memasuki lift. Sehun melihat semuanya, bagaimana interaksi yang sangat akrab antara Zhoumi dan Luhan yang ia saksikan secara live pagi ini.

"Shit!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya keras. Emosinya membuncah. Kemarin ia mendapatkan sambutan yang buruk dari Luhan, belum lagi pertengkaran mereka semalam. Sekarang, pagi ini, Luhan dan eugh ... 'orang yang Sehun malas menyebutkan' malah bermesraan di hadapannya.

Tapi raut kesal itu mendadak hilang. Berubah menjadi senyuman ramah. Tidak, Sehun tidak sedang mengidap kepribadian ganda. Sehun hanya mencoba bersikap dan berpikir positif.

Setidaknya itulah yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dan hari ini ia bertekad akan menjalankan misinya. Untuk meluluhkan Luhan agar mau kembali padanya.

"Kubilang aku tak akan menyerah, Lu. Kita lihat saja nanti,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya. Selesai juga penderitaanku,"

Ungkapan hati itu meluncur sekian detik setelah kepala divisinya menyudahi rapat pagi ini. Sebenarnya Luhan tak pernah mengeluh dengan rapat, toh itu adalah salah satu kegiatan yang harus dilakukan di kalangan dokter karena menyangkut tentang pasien mereka.

Tapi rapat pagi ini berbeda. Cukup sial Luhan menyebutnya. Sesuai tebakannya, kepala divisinya menegurnya keras karena terlambat di rapat penting –begitu yang diumumkan kepala divisinya kemarin- pagi ini. Meski kepala divisinya tahu jika ia memberikan toleransi waktu lima menit karena Luhan harus mengantar Ziyu dulu, namun sepertinya _mood_ dokter senior itu sedang buruk. Alhasil Luhan terkena imbasnya. Untunglah, ia tidak dipenggal.

"Dokter Lu,"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Luhan yang baru saja bersiap keluar dari ruang rapat. Niatnya ia ingin langsung pergi ke ruangannya. Mengambil dokumen-dokumen dan setelah itu melakukan pemeriksaan rutin terhadap pasiennya. Memang inginnya begitu, andai saja suara _husky_ nan seksi yang sangat ia kenali itu tidak menghalanginya.

Ah, apakah Luhan sudah memberitahu kesialan satu lagi yang ia temui pagi ini? Ah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah mimpi buruk baginya mungkin.

Baru saja Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi saat rapat tadi, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Oh Sehun disana. Dan dengan entengnya kepala divisinya memaklumi keterlambatan dokter baru itu dan langsung mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di kursi tepat di samping Luhan. Ulangi. Di samping Luhan! Seraya berkata,

"_Pagi ini kita akan berkoordinasi dengan dua dokter umum. Karena pasien kita kali ini harus ditangani oleh dokter umum dan dokter anak juga. Oleh karena itu dalam menangani pasien ini, kita akan bekerjasama dengan mereka,"_

Jadilah Luhan selama dua jam rapat berlangsung, bukannya memperhatikan apa yang dipresentasikan, ia malah sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya. Mengatasi kegugupannya karena Sehun berada di sampingnya, terutama saat pria yang masih terikat pernikahan dengannya itu bersuara menyampaikan pendapatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Lu,"

Seseorang itu memanggil Luhan kembali. Membuatnya terkesiap, karena mendapati yang memanggilnya kini berdiri tepat disampingnya. Menyentuh bahunya, seolah menarik Luhan dari lamunan akan kesialannya pagi ini.

Luhan tak menoleh sedikit pun pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun, ia menunggu reaksi Luhan. Hanya diam, Sehun tidak mengerti apakah kali ini Luhan mau mendengarkannya atau tidak. Beruntung para dokter lain sudah meninggalkan ruang rapat. Secara otomatis meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam.

"Luhan-ah,"

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengungkit permasalahan semalam, maaf saja. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu," ujar Luhan sengit.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Mencoba memaklumi sikap dingin Luhan, dan mau tak mau ia juga harus terbiasa dengan sikap Luhan yang tak acuh padanya.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi, bisakah kau melihat ke arahku? Jika kau tidak mau menatapku sebagai suamimu, maka setidaknya tatap aku sebagai orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu. Bukankah seperti itu etikanya, Dokter Lu?" balas Sehun mencoba tenang.

"Kau mengajariku tentang etika? Tahu apa kau tentang etika eoh? Kau pikir kau sudah memiliki etika yang baik?" Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Entah, apakah ia menatap Sehun sebagai lawan bicaranya atau …. Sebagai suaminya.

"Ya, aku tahu aku tak beretika dengan baik padamu. Aku tak mengelak jika etika ku sangat buruk, sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. Kau tahu itu bukan, Lu? Kau tahu jika aku memiliki perilaku buruk padamu di masa lalu,"

Luhan membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya mencoba bertahan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Mengabaikan tatapan lembut yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Dan tubuhnya, mencoba tetap bertentangan dengan hatinya. Yang menginginkan untuk merasakan dekapan hangat Sehun.

Mata Sehun sekilas melirik pintu yang tertutup. Memastikan jika tak ada orang yang mungkin berniat menguping dan mengintip dirinya dan Luhan. Sekilas yang Sehun lihat, Luhan juga sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk kabur darinya begitu saja. Mungkinkah?

Sadar tak ada pergerakan menolak atau menerima dari Luhan, Sehun memberanikan diri melangkah lebih jauh. Dengan segenap keberanian, kedua tangannya mencoba menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Mengusapnya lembut, menatap tak henti kedua mata rusa favoritnya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa lagi jika harus memendam hasratnya untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Mianhae. Nan jeongmal mianhae. Luhan-ah, maaf. Maafkan aku untuk etika, perilaku dan kesalahanku padamu dan Ziyu selama ini. Aku menyesal, Lu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku, Lu. Maaf. Ku mohon maafkan aku, Luhan-ah" lirih Sehun.

Luhan masih tak bergeming. Mata Sehun seolah menghipnotisnya hingga ia melupakan benteng pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah. Ia ingin berontak tapi hati serta otaknya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Dan apa itu tadi? Sehun meminta maaf padanya. Apakah ia tak salah dengar?

Luhan memilih memutus kontak mata antara keduanya. Tapi tak juga berniat melepaskan tangkupan hangat tangan Sehun di pipinya. Entahlah, otaknya tiba-tiba terasa seperti komputer Pentium satu. Lambat untuk memproses.

Luhan terkesiap mendapati gerakan tangan Sehun melemah dan mulai tak berada lagi di pipinya. Selanjutnya ia menemukan tatapan lirih dan senyum tipis dari pria di hadapannya.

"Arraseo. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk mengetahui jika kau tak akan semudah ini memaafkan aku. Gwenchana, aku akan tetap menunggu. Tapi kumohon, sampaikan maafku pada Ziyu. Setidaknya untukku dari Ziyu, jika kau tak mau memaafkanku,"

Sehun mulai berjalan keluar ruang rapat. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Namun tak berapa lama, Sehun membalikkan badannya. Menuju Luhan, dan kembali berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih mungil.

"Ini untukmu. Rapat tadi begitu menguras otak. Dan aku tahu kau butuh ini untuk asupan energimu kembali. Maafkan aku karena baru mengingatnya," ujar Sehun seraya memberikan sebotol _green tea milk_ dingin favorit Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ku harap kau tak menganggapku kurang ajar padamu karena melakukan ini. Ah, aku permisi dulu. Lekaslah bekerja. Pasien-pasienmu pasti sudah menunggu dokter cantiknya,"

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan pelan setelah dengan amat sangat berani ia mencium lembut kening Luhan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas dokternya dan kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar. Kembali, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai terik. Wajar saja karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:10 waktu Beijing. Dan waktu seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bila duduk menikmati makan siang dengan minuman dingin seperti soda atau _milkshake_ mungkin. Ditambah satu cup es krim berukuran sedang, rasanya seperti surga dunia.

Itulah yang berada di pikiran bocah mungil yang teridentifikasi bernama Ziyu, atau Oh Ziyu. Ia ingin sekali menjadikan hal diatas sebagai menu makan siangnya. Mungkin tidak untuk minum soda atau milkshake, tapi kalau bubble tea? Apalagi jika ditambah crepes favoritnya dan satu cup es krim vanilla oreo di kedai eskrim tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Eomma-nya bekerja.

Tapi sepertinya menu-menu yang membuat ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali itu hanya sekedar wacana saja. Lihat saja, bibirnya merengut lucu, tangannya bersedekap di dada. Ditambah ia tak mau berbicara dengan orang disampingnya. Sementara yang disampingnya hanya mencoba bersabar. Dua puluh menit lagi Luhan akan melakukan operasi, namun Ziyu merengek ingin makan siang dengan segudang menu yang sudah dipikirkan. Luhan tidak menolak, tapi hanya mengatakan pada Ziyu 'Eomma, akan menemani Ziyu makan dengan menu-menu itu sepuas Ziyu nanti setelah Eomma melakukan operasi'. Dan seharusnya Luhan tahu jika anaknya paham betul kalau Luhan sudah melakukan operasi, akan menghabiskan waktu dua sampai tiga jam. Namun sepertinya operasi kali ini akan berlangsung lebih lama.

Luhan membawa Ziyu setengah berlari masuk ke rumah sakit setelah mereka sampai dan Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir depan rumah sakit. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa karena sudah diburu waktu untuk bersiap melakukan operasi. Sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan Ziyu yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan segera mereka menuju lift yang mengantarkan mereka terlebih dulu ke ruang kerja Luhan di lantai dua.

"Ziyu lekas ganti baju ne? Mianhae, Eomma tidak bisa menemani Ziyu. Eomma ada operasi, sayang. Eomma tinggal dulu ne? Ziyu jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Arraseo?" ucap Luhan tergesa-gesa tanpa sedikitpun matanya menatap Ziyu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk sedih.

"Arraseo, Eomma," lirihnya.

"Baiklah, chagi. Eomma tinggal dulu. Bye chagi. Saranghae," Luhan langsung melesat keluar, mengabaikan Ziyu yang masih tertunduk sedih dan mulai terisak.

"Eomma bahkan tidak mencium Ziyu … hiks," ujarnya kesal.

Ziyu segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju ganti yang dibawa Luhan. Kaos berwarna merah dengan gambar bambi dan celana jeans berwarna biru. Setelah selesai, ia memutuskan untuk bermain di taman belakang rumah sakit seperti biasa. Mengabaikan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang meronta minta asupan energi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tengah berjalan dari mengambil berkas di bagian kehumasan di lantai satu. Sedikit terburu sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Ia sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temannya yang kemarin di kantin rumah sakit. Terbukti dari Dokter Wang yang terus mengirimkan pesan singkat menanyakan dirinya dimana.

Niat awalnya memang begitu. Kalau saja kakinya tidak berhenti di taman bermain di belakang rumah sakit yang berada satu lorong dengan bagian kehumasan. Matanya mengambil alih pada satu sosok disana. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Ziyu-ya," Sehun tersenyum lirih. Matanya tak lepas dan terus memperhatikan sosok Ziyu yang sedang bermain disana.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Merasa ingin mendekati Ziyu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia urungkan niat tersebut. Takut melihat ekspresi Ziyu. Takut mendapati Ziyu yang ketakutan saat melihatnya. Takut jika anak itu menjauh darinya. Sehun takut, dan segala rasa takut itu bermula dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, sayang," monolog Sehun.

Sehun masih terus memperhatikan Ziyu. Membiarkan matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Sehun merindukan Ziyu. Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Ziyu secepat kilat lantas memeluknya erat. Tapi, Sehun tak yakin Ziyu mau menerimanya. Menerima dirinya yang sudah menyakiti hati anaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas mengamati Ziyu dari jauh. Ia ingin segera memenuhi permintaan perutnya yang minta diisi. Tak enak juga dengan Wang yang terus menerus menghubunginya.

Namun baru saja ia ingin melangkah, seketika tubuhnya menegang. Suara ini, suara yang selalu ia lewatkan. Suara yang selalu ditunggunya selama tiga tahun ini. Kini menghampiri telinganya dengan merdu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun Appa!"

"…."

"Sehun Appa!"

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinganya. Seiring samar-samar ia mendengar juga langkah kecil yang semakin jelas mendekat padanya. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berbalik badan.

"Appa!"

**BRUKK!**

Sehun tak kuasa menahan terjangan tubuh Ziyu yang memeluk kakinya. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja mendapati satu kenyataan. Ziyu-nya tidak menjauh. Ziyu-nya … Luhan benar, Ziyu selalu mencintainya. Mungkin ia tak mempedulikan bagaimana perilaku ayahnya di masa lalu. Yang Ziyu tahu adalah hanya kerinduannya pada sang Appa dan kini sosok itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ziyu-ya," Sehun langsung mendekap Ziyu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia ciumi berkali-kali pipi anaknya. Mengelus rambut hitam milik anaknya.

"Appa … bogoshippeo … hiks … Appa," ujar Ziyu terisak. Terbata karena menangis saat mendapati ayahnya memeluknya. Ziyu mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya dalam air mata.

Sehun membenarkan gendongannya. Mengelus punggung Ziyu yang masih tak berhenti menangis. Sebentar ia mengendurkan gendongannya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di pipi Ziyu setelah itu ia mengecup bibir mungil anaknya

"Nado. Appa juga merindukanmu, sayang. Appa sangat merindukan Ziyu dan Eomma,"

"Hiks … Appa …hiks …"

"Eh? Mengapa Ziyu masih menangis? Uljima sayang, uljima. Appa disini, sayang. Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng hmm?" kata Sehun menenangkan.

Sehun membawa Ziyu duduk di kursi tak jauh dari taman bermain rumah sakit. Tangannya tak henti menepuk punggung Ziyu yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Baru kali ini Sehun merasakan kemanjaan Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya, Appa ingin bicara pada Ziyu," Sehun membuka suara sesaat ia hanya terdiam menenangkan anaknya.

"Eoh? Apa itu Appa? Appa mau pergi lagi dari Ziyu? Andwae … hiks … Appa kajima …hiks," Ziyu mendongak. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, tangisnya yang mulai reda kembali terdengar. Membuat Sehun panik seketika.

"Aniya. Appa tidak akan pergi dari Ziyu. Ziyu dengarkan Appa dulu ne?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Ziyu yang mengangguk. Tangannya merapikan rambut Ziyu yang menutupi dahi hingga sedikit ke bagian mata. Seraya berbicara, mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini.

"Ziyu-ya, apa Ziyu ingat kalau dulu Appa tak pernah memeluk Ziyu?"

Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Berusaha membuat anaknya itu mengerti.

"Ne, Ziyu ingat Appa. Tapi kata Eomma, itu tandanya Appa sedang lelah karena habis belajar," Ziyu mengangguk menanggapi yang ia bisa.

"Ziyu ingat saat Appa tidak menjemput Ziyu dulu saat hujan lebat?" Sehun mulai bergetar saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Ne, Appa. Ziyu sudah bilang Eomma untuk menunggu Appa, tapi Eomma malah membawa Ziyu pulang," ujar Ziyu polos seraya kembali mengangguk.

"Ziyu ingat saat Appa menyuruh Ziyu membersihkan lantai dapur saat Ziyu sedang sakit?" Sehun mulai terisak. Ia tak bisa menahan lagi lebih dari ini. Itu adalah peristiwa yang paling memukul hatinya dalam-dalam. Peristiwa yang membuat ia tak segan memberi label brengsek pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun semakin tak bisa membendung emosinya. Penyesalannya tak bisa lagi ia ungkap dengan kata-kata. Apalagi melihat Ziyu yang lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk polos.

"Appa sudah membuat Ziyu sedih. Appa sudah membuat Ziyu menangis. Appa sudah menghancurkan hati Ziyu, keinginan Ziyu. Appa hanya membuat Ziyu murung. Appa tak pernah bersama Ziyu. Appa …" Sehun tercekat. Beribu-ribu jarum panas satu per satu mulai menusuk hatinya. Airmatanya tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Turun begitu saja bagai air terjun.

"Appa tidak pernah memeluk Ziyu, mencium Ziyu. Appa juga tidak pernah menggendong dan tidur bersama Ziyu. Appa tidak pernah mengantar Ziyu ke sekolah. Appa tidak pernah berlaku baik pada Ziyu,"

"Sekarang Appa tanya sama Ziyu. Dan Appa mohon, Ziyu jawab dengan jujur ne?"

Detak jantung Sehun terasa lebih cepat berpacu. Seolah-olah ingin keluar. Pasokan udara di area pernafasannya juga dirasa semakin menipis. Sehun membelai kedua pipi Ziyu. Persis yang ia lakukan pada Luhan pagi tadi.

"Apa Ziyu membenci Appa?"

"Appa…" Ziyu membuka suara. Menatap Sehun dalam. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan tangannya memeluk erat kembali leher Sehun.

"Appa, Ziyu tidak pernah membenci Appa. Ziyu selalu sayang dan cinta Appa. Ziyu tidak pernah marah pada Appa. Appa saranghae,"

Rasanya seperti didaratkan tinju telak saat Ziyu berkata tak pernah membencinya. Tapi Sehun juga mengerti, mungkin Ziyu hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai urusan orang dewasa. Namun ia meyakini jika Ziyu pastilah peka dan tahu bagaimana ia sebagai seorang Appa selama ini bersikap.

"Ziyu-ya, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan Appa yang tidak pernah berlaku baik pada Ziyu. Maafkan Appa hmm? Mianhae … Jeongmal,"

"Ne, Appa. Ziyu sudah maafkan Appa,"

Tak ada yang lebih bahagia bagi Sehun selain mendengar Ziyu yang memaafkannya. Sehun semakin mendekap erat Ziyu. Mungkin sekarang memeluk dan menciumi Ziyu akan menjadi hobi barunya. Toh, anaknya juga tidak menolak dan malah terima-terima saja dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, sayang. Saranghae, Ziyu-ya. Appa sayang sekali pada Ziyu,"

"Nado. Ziyu juga sayang sekali pada Appa. Pada Eomma juga. Saranghae saranghae saranghae,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaa …. Appa," Ziyu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Mengkode Sehun agar menyuapi satu sendok pasta yang tersaji di meja. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Terdiam beberapa lama membuat mereka, terutama Ziyu merasa lapar. Apalagi Sehun junior itu belum makan siang sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Alhasil ia merengek pada ayahnya untuk makan siang. Sehun tentu saja tidak menolak. Apalagi ia juga belum makan siang. Jadilah ayah dan anak ini makan siang di kafe yang berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, sayang," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap saus pasta yang tertinggal di bibir anaknya.

"Appa, aaaa…." Ziyu mengarahkan suapan pasta ke mulut Sehun, tersenyum saat melihat ayahnya mengunyah pasta itu dengan mimik lucu.

"Appa, habis ini kita beli bubble tea ne?" bujuk Ziyu.

"Eum … bagaimana yaa?" Sehun balas menggoda membuat Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Appa, ayo kita beli bubble tea ne? Bbuing bbuing," Ziyu kembali membujuk Sehun disertai dengan aegyo. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak berhenti menggoda anaknya itu.

"Kita kembali ke rumah sakit saja ne?"

"Aniya.. Ziyu maunya bubble tea. Pokoknya bubble tea .. bubble tea .. bubble tea," Ziyu mulai melancarkan aksi ngambeknya. Cukup kesal ia hari ini. Mengapa kedua orangtuanya tidak mau menuruti keinginannya eoh?

"Baiklah. Appa akan belikan Ziyu bubble tea asal dengan satu syarat,"

"Appa poppo," ucap Sehun seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya di bibir.

Dan Ziyu, demi bubble tea cokelat berukuran _large_, tidak butuh waktu lama ia untuk memenuhi syarat Appa-nya.

"Muaaaccchhh… Sudah Appa,"

"Baiklah, Kajja kita kembali ke rumah sakit,"

"Appa!"

"Hahaha … Ne .. ne ..arraseo arraseo. Kajja kita beli bubble tea untuk Ziyu. Ugh, jagoan kesayangan Appa," Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Ziyu yang sukses ia goda lagi. Kemudian ia gendong Ziyu –setelah ia membayar tagihan makan siang mereka- dan berjalan keluar. Tentu saja ditambah hujaman ciuman kecil di seluruh wajah Ziyu yang entah sudah keberapa untuk hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa,"

Sehun dan Ziyu sedang dalam posisi di perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit. Setelah menemani Ziyu membeli bubble tea berukuran large, tadinya anaknya itu masih ingin membeli crepes kesukaannya, namun Sehun urung menemaninya karena harus kembali bekerja. Ini sudah lebih dari 45 menit ia memperpanjang istirahatnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun menatap Ziyu sebentar, lalu kemudian fokus lagi ke depan. Sehun memilih tidak membawa mobil, melainkan berjalan kaki dengan Ziyu yang tak mau lepas dari gendongannya. Tak apa, toh jarak rumah sakit juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Appa sejak kapan berada di Beijing?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mencuri satu sedot bubble tea cokelat milik Ziyu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, sayang,"

"Lalu Appa tinggal dimana? Mengapa tidak langsung menemui Ziyu dan Eomma?"

"Eung … Appa tidak tinggal dulu bersama Eomma dan Ziyu ne? Rumah sakit sudah menyediakan Appa tempat tinggal, jadi Appa tidak mungkin menolaknya," ujar Sehun, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Ziyu, yang semoga saja ia memahami ucapannya.

"Eoh? Jadi Appa tidak akan tidur dengan Ziyu? Ziyu tidak bisa bertemu Appa?" Ziyu mulai sesegukan kembali. Takut jika ia kembali berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Aniya. Ziyu tahu? Appa untuk sementara akan bekerja di rumah sakit dimana Eomma bekerja. Eung begini, mudahnya Appa akan bekerja bersama Eomma di rumah sakit,"

"Jeongmalyo Appa? Jadi Ziyu akan sering bertemu Appa? Appa akan selalu menemani Ziyu bermain kan? Iya kan Appa?" Ziyu berujar riang. Matanya yang semula sendu karena mengira hanya akan bertemu Sehun hari ini, berganti menjadi berbinar.

"Iya, sayang. Appa akan sering bertemu Ziyu, bermain dengan Ziyu,"

"Benar ne Appa? Yaksok?" ucap Ziyu seraya mengancungkan kelingking mungilnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk, menepati _pinky promise_ keduanya. Dan kemudian ia mencium pipi Ziyu lama. Sungguh, Sehun berharap seterusnya ia bisa bersama Ziyu seperti ini.

"Yaksok. Appa berjanji pada Ziyu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berlari-lari di sepanjang lorong lantai satu menuju taman bermain di belakang rumah sakit. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan gurat cemas, terbukti dari rambutnya yang sudah tak karuan. Pipinya juga kembali basah, bersumber dari dua matanya yang tak henti-hentinya menurunkan air terjun deras. Membuat hidungnya memerah seperti terkena flu dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Ziyu, kau dimana sayang? Hiks …" Luhan kembali terisak. Tak peduli dengan rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa sekitaran taman belakang cukup horror di malam seperti ini. Kakinya terus bergerak, seraya kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Mengecek setiap ruangan yang ia lewati.

"Ziyu, jangan membuat Eomma cemas, nak. Kamu dimana, sayang?" ujar Luhan terbata, bibirnya mulai bergetar dan kakinya mulai menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Operasi yang ia lakukan baru selesai dua jam yang lalu. Luhan baru saja ingin kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengecek Ziyu, namun anak itu tidak ada. Luhan pikir Ziyu tengah bermain di taman belakang seperti biasanya, namun saat dicari hasilnya juga nihil. Luhan juga telah menanyakan bagian resepsionis dan dokter-dokter yang ia temui di jalan untuk menanyakan keberadaan Ziyu. Tapi hasilnya lagi-lagi nol besar. Alhasil Luhan panik karena Ziyu hilang.

Hampir tak terhitung berapa kali Luhan bolak balik setiap lantai untuk mencari Ziyu. Dan kini ia memutuskan untuk mengecek di lantai dua. Yang membuat Luhan makin khawatir adalah Ziyu tidak membawa tasnya, dimana kartu nama Luhan terselip di sana. Ziyu memang hafal nomor poselnya, tapi jika ia tidak menghubungi Luhan untuk mengabarkan keberadaannya, bukankah sama saja?

"Ziyu …. Hiks … kau dimana …hiks ?" Luhan mulai menumpahkan airmatanya. Keringatnya sudah membasahi jas dokternya. Ia juga tidak mungkin menghubungi Zhoumi dan meminta bantuannya, karena pria yang dekat dengannya itu sedang ada urusan mendadak di luar.

"Ziyu … hiks …Ziyu sayang … hiks," Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di lantai. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, dan kemudian ia berjalan tertatih menyusuri lorong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Segera ia berbalik dan menemukan Sehun berada di hadapannya. Luhan menatap sekitar, masih dengan mata memerah dan terisak, ia baru sadar jika ia sedang berada di markas para dokter umum.

"Luhan,"

Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa lemas, terbukti ia tengah menumpukkan tangannya di dinding untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun-ah, hiks … Ziyu …" entah apa yang terjadi pada otaknya, mulutnya begitu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata mengadu pada Sehun. Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sedikit rasa di hatinya ingin Sehun merengkuh dan menenangkannya.

"Lu," Sehun mencoba menggapai Luhan. Ia pun sama, ingin rasanya memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan rusa kesayangannya.

"Ziyu … hiks … Sehun-ah, hiks … Ziyu …h-hilang .. hiks," Luhan benar-benar menganggap Sehun sebagai tempat ia satu-satunya mengadu saat ini.

"Mwo?" ucap Sehun membelalakan kedua mata sipitnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Luhan, tenang, Lu," Sehun benar-benar tak sanggup melihat Luhan yang begitu rapuh. Dan dengan keberaniannya lagi, ia merengkuh Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan yang bersandar di dadanya. Tak peduli jika kemeja yang ia pakai harus basah. Hanya satu yang ia harapkan. _Semoga Luhan tak membenciku karena hal ini._

"Mana aku bisa tenang, Sehun! Ziyu hilang, Sehun-ah!" ungkap Luhan frustasi.

"Lu, tenang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ziyu tidak hilang," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap Luhan yang ia pegangi kedua bahunya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit heran.

"Ziyu tidak hilang, Lu. Ziyu ada padaku. Ia sedang tidur di ruanganku," ucap Sehun tenang, seraya menghapus air mata di pipi Luhan.

"M-maksudmu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya berjalan menuju ruangan Sehun.

"Lihat siapa yang disana hmm?" Sehun menunjuk sofa. Dan Luhan hanya termangu tak mengeluarkan suara. Disana ia melihat Ziyu tertidur dengan pulasnya. Langsung saja ia menghambur memeluk Ziyu yang sedang berbaring menghadap kedua orangtuanya.

"Astaga, Ya Tuhan, Ziyu …!" Luhan langsung mendekap Ziyu erat. Menciumi anaknya itu berulangkali. Sadar akan sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya, sosok mungil yang membuat Luhan tampak seperti orang gila itu sontak membuka mata.

"Eoh? Eomma …!"

"Ziyu, astaga sayang, kau membuat Eomma khawatir, nak. Eomma pikir kau hilang. Syukurlah akhirnya Eomma menemukan Ziyu,"

Luhan masih memeluk Ziyu yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk hingga ia tak sadar sampai mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan kau …!" senyum Sehun langsung luntur saat ia melihat Luhan menunjuk ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dipahami.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau tak memberitahu anakku berada disini?" Luhan emosi secara tiba-tiba.

"Lu, aku .."

"Kau kan bisa mendatangi resepsionis untuk mengumumkan keberadaan anakku. Atau kalau kau ingin aku menganggapmu pahlawan kau bisa datang ke ruanganku! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Kau berniat menyembunyikan Ziyu? Kau berniat menjauhkan anakku dariku setelah kau berhasil menemuinya?!" bentak Luhan kalap, tak peduli jika baru saja ia memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Lu, ini bukan seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Aku tak ada niat seperti itu, Lu. Aku dan -…"

"Dan apa? Kau ingin menjelaskan apa?! Kau ingin menjelaskan jika kau berhasil menemui anakku lalu setelah itu kau bebas kembali menyakiti hatinya lagi?! Memanfaatkan ketiadaan aku di samping anakku? Begitu maksudmu?!"

"Eomma … hiks,"

Mendapati orangtuanya bertengkar di hadapannya membuat Ziyu takut. Apalagi melihat Luhan yang membentak Sehun. Ziyu bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Eomma-nya marah pada Appa-nya. Bukankah seharusnya Luhan mendatangi Sehun dan memberinya pelukan atau kecupan karena ia berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya ia mendapati kedua orangtuanya tersenyum bahagia karena mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali? Tapi, mengapa ini malah seperti neraka?

"Kau …! Kalau sampai aku mendapati kau menyakiti anakku lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Camkan itu Oh Sehun!"

"Ayo kita pulang, Ziyu ..!"

Luhan dengan paksa menggendong Ziyu yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia takut melihat Eomma-nya. Luhan yang berada di hadapannya adalah Luhan yang sedang emosi, marah dan hal negatif apapun itu yang membuatnya tak berani bahkan hanya untuk melihat Luhan.

"Eomma … hiks … ani …hiks," Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikeras tak mau pulang dengan kondisi Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Lu, kau jangan seperti ini. Ziyu takut melihatmu, Luhan! Redakan emosimu,"

"Ziyu, pulang …!" Luhan tak menggubris Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak. Ia bawa Ziyu keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Tak peduli dengan sang anak yang meronta di gendongannya. Menolak berpisah dengan Appa-nya.

"Hiks … Appa … hiks …Appa,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

Halo … gimana Sehun-Ziyu moment nya diatas? Masih kurang? Sementara cukup segini dulu yaa. Kalo HunHan moment nya gimana? Ngeselin? Sama saya juga. Boleh kasih saya masukan atau ide untuk next moment antara Sehun-Ziyu kok. Boleh banget malah.

Dan saya mau minta maaf untuk FF saya yang **Open Arms**. Sekali lagi saya katakan saya belum bisa melanjutkan FF itu atau update dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin agak lama, ketimbang FF ini dan **Being Forgotten**. Tapi tenang aja, saya tetap lanjut kok. Cuma yaa gitu deh, agak lama karena saya sedang berusaha membangun feel dan alur cerita untuk **Open Arms**. Semoga gak kecewa yaa readers.

Oke, terakhir saya mau bilang makasih untuk readers yang selalu nunggu dan suka dengan FF ini dan support saya untuk segera update. Maaf jika belum bisa bales review yaa hehehe. Segitu aja dari saya . See you in next chapter ^^


	11. Do You Love Us, Appa? Chapter 10

Title: Do You Love Us, Appa?

Author: Chiello

Casts: EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

EXO Lu Han as Lu Han

Ye Zi Yu as Ziyu (HunHan's son)

Genre: Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, MPREG

Length: Chapter

Rate: T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warn! Typo (s), Alur sedikit dipercepat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ziyu langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tidur dan kata cinta pada Luhan. Ia bahkan juga melupakan ciuman yang ia beri di setiap wajah Luhan setiap akan menjelang tidur. Segala perasaan bercampur aduk di benak bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu. Marah, sedih, kecewa, semua bercampur aduk, menjadi satu kesatuan yang ia ungkapkan lewat airmatanya.

Sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya. Ziyu tak pernah mau jika Luhan menyuruhnya tidur sendiri di kamarnya. Anaknya itu selalu ingin tidur bersama Luhan dengan sang ibu yang selalu memeluknya sepanjang malam sampai matanya terbuka esok paginya. Ziyu tidak pernah mau tidur di kamarnya kecuali jika ia sedang marah atau ngambek pada Luhan. Dan seperti sekarang ini. Ziyu langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkannya yang masih di depan pintu. Mengabaikan perintahnya yang menyuruh Ziyu mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya sebelum tidur.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan pada Ziyu?" lirihnya.

Luhan berpikir ia tak sepenuhnya keterlaluan pada anaknya. Berjam-jam ia mencari Ziyu yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya saat ia kembali pasca menyelesaikan operasinya. Raut wajah panik dan pipi yang sudah basah akibat airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia bahkan hampir pingsan saat tidak menemukan Ziyu di setiap tempat yang ia cari. Saat Luhan melihat Ziyu yang berada di ruangan Sehun, ia tidak mengerti mengapa emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak.

Luhan menganggap itu semua wajar jika ia mendadak emosi seperti itu. Melihat Ziyu bersama Sehun membuat ia teringat akan memori pahit beberapa tahun lalu. Luhan hanya takut, takut Sehun kembali menyakiti Ziyu, takut Sehun akan membuat Ziyu-nya menangis lagi. Dan Luhan takut, Sehun akan kembali menyakiti Ziyu dan dirinya lebih dari yang ia lakukan tiga tahun lalu.

Sementara di sebuah kamar dengan pintu berwarna baby blue, airmata terus mengalir dan tak mau berhenti dari mata Ziyu. Pipinya sudah sembab dan hidungnya memerah karena sudah mampet oleh cairan di hidung mungilnya.

"Hiks … Appa .. hiks," lirih Ziyu dengan sedikit terisak.

Ziyu masih setia dengan posisinya yang berbaring menghadap jendela sembari mendekap guling di sampingnya. Ketukan pintu berkali-kali oleh ibunya tak ia pedulikan. Ia tak pernah sekecewa ini pada Luhan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

**.**

**.**

"Ziyu, Eomma minta maaf, sayang. Ziyu buka pintunya ne?" panggil Luhan seraya berusaha kembali agar Ziyu mau membuka pintu kamarnya. Namun tetap saja hasilnya sama seperti sebelumnya. Nihil.

Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja membuka pintu kamar Ziyu dengan kunci duplikat yang ia miliki. Namun Luhan tak mau semudah itu. Ia mau Ziyu sendiri yang membuka pintunya. Luhan beranggapan jika Ziyu sendiri yang membukanya, maka itu artinya Ziyu sudah mau bicara padanya.

"Ziyu-ya, buka pintunya, sayang. Biarkan Eomma masuk hmm," Luhan berusaha lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras ia memanggil Ziyu. Samar-samar Luhan bisa mendengar isak tangis anaknya yang mulai mereda.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas kasar. Tetap nol besar hasil yang ia dapatkan. Kalau seperti ini, tidak ada hal lain untuk dirinya selain bersiap didiamkan Ziyu yang entah sampai kapan. Ziyu yang ngambek dan tidak mau bicara padanya adalah hal yang tidak Luhan sukai. Rasanya sangat hampa. Sama seperti tiga tahun lalu ketika ia memulai awal hidup baru ditanah kelahirannya tanpa Sehun.

"Sayang, Eomma minta maaf pada Ziyu. Jangan mendiami Eomma. Eomma tidak suka. Ziyu sayang, lekas tidur ne? Ini sudah larut malam, sayang. Selamat tidur, nak. Mimpi indah. Eomma mencintaimu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(SKIP TIME)**

Tak terasa sudah dua hari Ziyu mendiamkan Luhan. Aksi ngambeknya kali ini benar-benar membuat Luhan pusing. Sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk membujuk Ziyu agar mau memaafkannya, seperti mentraktirnya es krim berukuran besar sampai membelikan boneka rusa sebanyak yang anaknya mau. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil dan Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Luhan sudah memikirkan cara yang satu ini. Meski awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Ia akan meminta tolong pada seseorang dan berharap orang itu mau menolongnya. Satu jam lagi Ziyu akan mengakhiri kegiatannya di sekolah. Luhan semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya di lantai tiga. Menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan dr. Wu Shi Xun.

**.**

**.**

**Tok Tok Tok**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak kunjung menyahut. Membuat Luhan berpikir apakah Sehun tidak berada di ruangannya?. Luhan kembali mengetuk pintu. Hingga beberapa saat ia menunggu dan dirasa Sehun memang sedang tidak berada di ruangannya, Luhan berniat akan kembali sebelum suara orang yang ia nantikan menyapa telinganya.

"Dokter Lu?" panggil Sehun. Matanya sedikit menyipit heran mendapati Luhan berada di depan ruangannya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ah .. Dokter Wu," ucapnya gugup.

Sehun mengeluarkan kunci ruangannya di saku dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Sehun membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar.

"Masuklah, Lu. Jika kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kita bicarakan di dalam," Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu dan orang yang dipersilahkan hanya menurut, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm.. terimakasih,"

"Gwenchana. Duduklah dulu, Lu,"

Luhan hanya terdiam berdiri di posisinya. Mengabaikan titah Sehun yang menyuruhnya duduk dan mengabaikan lelaki itu yang tanpa sadar sudah menaruh sekaleng jus di meja.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan bersuara pelan namun masih bisa didengar Sehun. Perlahan Luhan mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun membalas dengan tenang. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Se-Sehun-ah, a-aku … aku ingin minta maaf padamu soal kejadian semalam.A-aku sudah keterlaluan padamu, Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku sudah kalut karena kupikir Ziyu hilang. Maafkan aku Sehun-ah," Luhan kembali menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Membuat Luhan semakin menunduk dan hanya menunggu dengan was-was reaksi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku," lirih Luhan seolah ingin menyadarkan Sehun untuk tidak terlalu lama mendiaminya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Satu tangannya kemudian ia ulurkan untuk memegang dagu Luhan. Menengadahkan dagu Luhan agar berhenti menunduk sehingga mereka saling bertatapan dan berhadapan.

"Sudahlah, Lu. Aku memaklumi," ucap Sehun terdengar dingin.

"T-tapi .. Sehun, k-kau,"

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu karena menurutku kau tak melakukan kesalahan kepadaku. Jadi, jangan seperti ini, Lu. Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun tersenyum tulus. Mengusap rambut Luhan agar pria itu tak lagi merasa bersalah.

"Sehun,"

"Gwenchana hmm,"

Mau tak mau Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum untuk Sehun saat punggung tegap itu membelakangi dirinya untuk membaca beberapa dokumen di sana.

"Sehun,"

"Ne? Apa masih ada yang akan kau bicarakan lagi, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada Luhan, melupakan dokumen yang baru saja ia baca.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku …"

"Hmm? Sebenarnya aku?"

"A-aku ingin minta tolong padamu,"

"Minta tolong padaku?"

"Ya. Sejak semalam Ziyu mendiamiku. Sepertinya ia marah karena peristiwa kemarin. Sehun-ah, bisakah kau membantuku untuk membujuk Ziyu agar tidak marah lagi padaku? A-aku … tidak .. aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sumber pertengkaran antara aku dan Ziyu. Tidak .. Kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sehun. Aku benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padamu tadi,"

"…."

"Sehun. Kumohon bantu aku,"

Sehun terkekeh melihat mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Belum lagi dengan kedua pipi sedikit menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut. Luhan begitu imut dimatanya.

"Aku pasti akan membantumu, Lu. Kau tenang saja,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Astaga !" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak cukup nyaring persis di depan wajah Sehun. Matanya membulat saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11:50 waktu setempat.

"Ada apa Lu?" ujar Sehun kalut yang melihat Luhan panic.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Ziyu pulang dan aku harus segera menjemputnya. Astaga! Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar jika terlambat menjemputnya,"

"Kalau begitu lekaslah pergi,"

"T-tapi …"

"Apa lagi Lu? Lekaslah. Kau tak mau Ziyu bertambah marah padamu kan?"

"Ne, t-tapi. Sehun-ah, maukah kau menemaniku menjemput Ziyu?"

Sehun hanya dapat memasang raut terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Benarkah? Benarkah Luhan tengah mengajaknya untuk menjemput Ziyu? Ya Tuhan, rasanya Sehun seperti bermimpi. Astaga! Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak senang.

"K-kau serius, Lu? Luhan-ah, kau serius mengajak aku menjemput Ziyu?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti ingin membohongimu? Sudahlah Sehun. Aku tahu kau senang. Tapi bisakah kau meluapkannya nanti? Lebih baik kita segera ke sekolah Ziyu," Luhan sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat cerah. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia kontrol. Setidaknya dengan mengajak Sehun, ia berharap Ziyu mau mengurangi kadar ngambeknya.

"Baiklah. Kajja," seru Sehun yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma pasti terlambat lagi,"

Bibir mungil dari bocah bernama Ziyu itu semakin mengerucut. Tangannya bersedekap di dada dan sesekali ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu dari waktu pulang sekolahnya. Tapi ketika ia keluar, ia tak menemukan Eomma nya di bangku taman sekolah.

Ish, lihat saja kalau 10 menit lagi Eomma tidak datang, Ziyu akan semakin ngambek pada Eomma," ucap Ziyu kesal.

Lantas Ziyu memutuskan untuk menghampiri sebuah kafe kecil yang masih di dalam sekolah. Biasanya kedai tersebut berisi ibu-ibu yang setia menunggu anaknya dari mulai jam pertama sampai waktu pulang. Terkadang Ziyu iri melihat teman-temannya yang menghampiri ibu mereka saat jam istirahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan Eomma nya sebagai dokter menuntut Ziyu untuk memberi pemakluman.

Ziyu memilih duduk di luar sembari menunggu Eomma nya. Sesekali ia menyeruput milkshake cokelat yang ia pesan. Dan tak lama kemudian orang yang ia tunggu muncul dengan setengah berlari.

"Astaga Ziyu. Syukurlah,"

Luhan langsung memeluk Ziyu yang sedang duduk. Tak peduli dengan nafas yang seharusnya ia atur terlebih dahulu. Luhan bersyukur Ziyu tidak menolak pelukannya, meski anak itu juga tidak membalas pelukan darinya.

"Mengapa Ziyu tidak menunggu Eomma di tempat biasa?" tanya Luhan halus sembari menyisir rambut Ziyu dengan tangannya.

"Eomma lama, jadi Ziyu pergi saja," balasnya dingin.

Luhan yang melihat sikap Ziyu barusan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan Ziyu dengan mencari alasan apapun. Ia memilih mengalah dibanding anak imutnya itu semakin kesal.

"Arraseo. Maafkan Eomma ne?"

Ziyu hanya diam saja. Tak mengeluarkan balasan meskipun hanya sekedar gumaman.

"Ziyu maafkan Eomma ne? Ayolah sayang. Maaf ne?"

Ziyu masih diam. Beralih sibuk meminum milkshake sampai setengah gelas. Luhan yang dihadapannya dihiraukan begitu saja. Keduanya saling diam. Hingga seseorang lain berlari menuju mereka dan sontak saja keduanya menengok asal suara.

"Appa!"

Ziyu segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Sehun yang sudah berada di depannya. Tangannya terulur ke depan meminta untuk digendong. Sehun yang mengerti langsung membawa tubuh Ziyu padanya. Ia langsung mencium Ziyu bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajah anaknya.

"Hei, jagoan Appa. Bagaimana sekolahnya hmm?"

"Baik, Appa! Ziyu mendapatkan nilai 100 di pelajaran matematika dan Mandarin hari ini,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, Appa. Lao Shi bilang kalau Ziyu dapat nilai 100 terus, Ziyu akan jadi juara kelas nantinya Appa,"

"Ziyu mau jadi juara kelas?"

"Ne!"

"Kalau begitu Ziyu harus rajin belajar ne? Dan jangan lupa, Ziyu juga harus selalu berdoa. Meminta Tuhan untuk selalu menolong Ziyu. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, Appa!"

Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan untuk Sehun selain melihat Ziyu tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Dan tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya kagum selain betapa hebatnya Luhan membesarkan Ziyu dengan caranya hingga menjadi anak yang membanggakan dan menggemaskan.

"Anak pintar. Appa bangga sekali pada Ziyu," lirih Sehun. Ia mendekap Ziyu semakin rapat. Mengelus sayang rambut Ziyu dan mencium pipi Ziyu berulangkali.

"Appa, uljima," ucap Ziyu saat mendapati mata sang Appa yang sudah memerah dan mengalirkan butiran kecil yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Gwenchana, sayang," balas Sehun, memejamkan matanya saat kedua ibu jari Ziyu menghapus airmata di pipinya.

Luhan menghapus cepat bulir bening yang jatuh di pipinya. Ia hanya bisa menatap haru interaksi antar kedua orang di depannya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri cara Sehun memperlakukan Ziyu membawa rasa bahagia di lubuk hatinya. Begitu pula Ziyu yang benar-benar tulus mencintai Sehun.

"Appa, saranghae," seru Ziyu yang langsung mencium seluruh wajah Sehun dengan sayang.

"Ziyu … saranghae … saranghae …. saranghae,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga makan siang bersama? Ziyu mau?" tawar Sehun.

"Mau Appa. Tapi setelah itu belikan Ziyu eskrim ne?"

"Bagaimana, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

Entahlah. Luhan tak mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Ziyu yang sudah sedikit menjauh darinya. Ada rasa bahagia melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu. Apalagi saat ia melihat Sehun yang tak hentinya membuat Ziyu tertawa.

"Mungkinkah ini adalah keputusan yang harus aku ambil?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do You Love Us, Appa?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan saat ini menunjukkan pukul 20:00 di Beijing. Setelah menjemput Ziyu siang tadi, ketiganya tidak kembali ke rumah sakit. Sehun mengantarkan Ziyu dan Luhan pulang ke apartemen terlebih dahulu karena Luhan tidak ada jadwal lagi. Niatnya Sehun ingin langsung kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat nanti malam ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk jaga malam. Namun Ziyu merengek agar Sehun beristirahat saja di apartemen Luhan. Beruntung Luhan mengizinkannya. Jadilah ia tidur bersama Ziyu di kamarnya karena Ziyu sejak siang terus menempeli dirinya.

Sehun sedang berusaha membujuk Ziyu yang tidak mau lepas dari gendongannya. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit karena malam ini adalah jadwalnya untuk jaga malam. Namun Ziyu terus merengek tidak mau Sehun pergi dan bersikeras untuk tidur bersama dirinya malam ini. Sehun baru tahu jika Ziyu sudah ngambek dan merengek seperti ini akan tidak mudah untuk menenangkan anak itu. Ia sedikit meringis mengingat Luhan harus berjuang sendiri selama tujuh tahun menghadapi sikap Ziyu yang seperti ini.

"Ziyu, Appa janji besok akan seharian bersama Ziyu. Asal Ziyu mau mengizinkan Appa kembali ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun seraya mengusap pelan kepala Ziyu yang bersandar di ceruk lehernya.

"Shireo! Ziyu mau Appa tidur bersama Ziyu malam ini," Ziyu menggeleng, menolak tawaran Sehun.

Sehun berusaha sabar. Perlahan ia membawa kepala Ziyu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Sehun tersenyum seraya memberikan ciuman di pipi Ziyu. Sementara lengan Ziyu masih memeluk lehernya.

"Sayang, maafkan Appa ne? Bukannya Appa tidak mau menemani Ziyu tidur. Tapi Appa harus kembali ke rumah sakit, sayang. Appa harus berjaga malam disana. Ziyu mau melihat ada orang yang terluka lalu tidak ada dokter yang mengobatinya dan orang itu semakin kesakitan? Ziyu mau?" Sehun mengusap rambut Ziyu. Berusaha memberi penjelasan yang dapat dipahami jagoannya.

"Tidak mau. Appa harus menjadi dokter yang baik dengan menolong orang-orang yang terluka," gelengan kepala Ziyu memberi jawaban yang membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Anak pintar. Apakah itu tandanya Ziyu mengizinkan Appa untuk pergi?" ujar Sehun setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat di kening Ziyu.

Ziyu hanya diam tanpa memberikan bahasa tubuh seperti sekedar gelengan atau anggukan sebagai tanda jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Ia hanya menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Ziyu masih mau tak mau mengizinkannya, dilihat dari isyarat yang ditangkap oleh dokter tampan itu.

Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya akhirnya menghampiri dua orang disana dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya. Tanpa disadari keduanya, sedari tadi Luhan mengulas senyum tipis melihat Ziyu yang merengek tak mau berpisah dengan ayahnya. Satu sisi ia senang karena melihat Sehun yang sepertinya begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh padanya. Namun di sisi lain ia takut jika itu hanya bersifat sementara.

"Sayang, ayo turun. Appa harus kembali ke rumah sakit, nak. Ziyu bersama Eomma saja di apartemen ne?" bujuk Luhan seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alih Ziyu dari tubuh Sehun.

"Tidak mau," tolak Ziyu tak mau menghadap Luhan.

Luhan berusaha menahan sabar. Masih marah rupanya anak itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam canggung diantara situasi tidak baik antara istri dan anaknya. Ia menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu. Takut jika Luhan bersikap tidak suka dan marah padanya. Terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar Ziyu mau mengizinkan ia kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongannya meski anak itu sedikit memberontak. Ia tekuk kedua lututnya untuk berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan Ziyu. Lantas Sehun memberi kecupan di kening Ziyu dan membelai rambut hitam anaknya.

"Ziyu sayang, lihat Appa. Bukankah tadi Ziyu bilang Appa harus menjadi dokter yang baik? Nah, dokter yang baik itu harus menjalankan tugasnya yang sudah ditentukan. Kalau Appa tidak melaksanakannya, nanti Appa akan membuat pasien-pasien Appa kecewa dan sedih. Ziyu mau melihat Appa dijauhi pasien Appa? Ziyu suka kalau melihat mereka kesakitan?" ucap Sehun memberi penjelasan secara halus.

"Sama seperti Ziyu. Kalau Ziyu ingin menjadi anak yang baik, Ziyu juga harus menjalankan tugas-tugas Ziyu. Seperti mengerjakan tugas sekolah, membantu Eomma dan berbuat baik kepada semua orang. Kalau Ziyu menjadi anak yang nakal, nanti semua orang akan menjauhi Ziyu. Semua orang tidak suka pada Ziyu. Ziyu mau tidak punya teman?"

"Ani. Ziyu tidak mau Appa dijauhi pasien Appa. Ziyu juga tidak mau bermain sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, Ziyu juga harus mengizinkan Appa pergi ne? Ziyu mau kan?"

Ziyu hanya diam menatap Sehun. Namun tak berapa lama ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda ia setuju dan membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Anak pintar. Kamsahamnida, ne?" ujar Sehun seraya memeluk Ziyu dan mencium pipinya berulangkali.

"Sama-sama Appa," balas Ziyu setelah ganti mencium Sehun tepat di bibirnya.

Sehun berdiri dengan satu tangannya digenggam oleh Ziyu. Ia ingin mengantar ayahnya sampai ke depan pintu. Namun baru tiga langkah, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan pergerakan kakinya. Membuat Ziyu dan Luhan –yang berjalan di belakang mereka- terkesiap.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan Ziyu bergantian. Ziyu memberikan pandangan heran, sedangkan Luhan hanya memberi pandangan datar.

"Appa … waeyo?"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Ziyu. Ia malah kembali berjongkok di hadapan Ziyu. Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, setelah itu ia kembalikan fokusnya pada Ziyu.

"Ziyu benar-benar tidak marah kan Appa pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Tidak Appa. Ziyu tidak marah. Appa, palliwa. Appa harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit ne? Ziyu tidak mau pasien disana menunggu Appa lama sekali. Ziyu mau Appa jadi dokter yang baik," terang Ziyu panjang lebar, memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Sehun.

"Appa senang kalau Ziyu mengerti. Tapi … Appa tidak akan pergi. Appa ingin meminta satu hal pada Ziyu. Ziyu mau?"

"Ne, Appa,"

"Anak Appa benar-benar pintar. Hmm … Appa tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum Ziyu memaafkan Eomma. Ziyu harus maafkan Eomma, ne? Kalau Ziyu tidak mau, Appa akan marah dan tidak mau bertemu Ziyu lagi," ancam Sehun tegas. Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan yang sudah dua hari ini didiamkan oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah,"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar ancaman Sehun yang sepertinya sangat serius. Namun sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol detak jantung dan gestur tubuhnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Memberikan perasaan diantara sedih dan bahagia. Sedih jika Ziyu ternyata tak mau menuruti ancaman Sehun. Dan bahagia jika anaknya itu benar-benar menuruti permintaan sang ayah.

"Ziyu," panggil Sehun dengan nada berat yang tegas.

Takut-takut Ziyu dengan pelan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di dekat Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap gusar. Sedangkan Luhan tidak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Ziyu yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Grepp!**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma!" Ziyu langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

"Ziyu … sayang," Luhan berucap lirih. Ia mendekap erat Ziyu. Membalas pelukan anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan itu, mengusap rambut belakang Ziyu, dan menciumi seluruh wajah Ziyu berulangkali. Membuat kedua pipi Ziyu basah karena airmata yang tak sanggup lagi ditahan oleh keduanya.

"Eomma … Eomma … bogoshipeo. Mianhae," Ziyu terisak kecil.

"Eomma juga merindukanmu, sayang. Eomma minta maaf pada Ziyu hmm. Eomma tidak bermaksud marah pada Ziyu. Eomma sayang sekali pada Ziyu. Jangan menjauhi Eomma, sayang. Eomma tidak sanggup jika Ziyu menjauh dan marah pada Eomma. Eomma minta maaf. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan jauh dari Eomma. Jangan mendiamkan Eomma lagi, sayang. Eomma mencintai Ziyu. Sangat sangat mencintai Ziyu," ucap Luhan terisak.

"Ani. Ziyu janji tidak akan marah pada Eomma lagi. Ziyu juga janji tidak akan menjauh dari Eomma lagi. Ziyu juga tidak mau Eomma jauh dari Ziyu. Karena Ziyu juga sangat sangat mencintai Eomma,"

"Benarkah? Benarkah Ziyu sekarang sudah memaafkan Eomma? Ziyu sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Ne, Eomma," Ziyu membalasnya dengan memberikan tanda bibir di seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Eomma mencintaimu, Ziyu-ya," ujarnya seraya menghapus airmata Ziyu dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan menciumi lagi Ziyu.

"Mencintai Appa juga kan Eomma?" celetuk Ziyu membuat dua orang dewasa disana menjadi kikuk.

Luhan tak membalas ucapan Ziyu. Ia beralih menatap Sehun, memberi tatapan minta tolong. Tetapi apa daya, Sehun juga tidak tahu harus membalas kode dari Luhan seperti apa. Dalam hati ia ingin Luhan mengiyakan, tetapi ia tak mau berharap banyak mengingat hubungan mereka belum membaik.

"Eomma," panggil Ziyu lagi menuntut jawaban Luhan segera.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Ziyu dan Sehun bergantian. Disana, Sehun sudah was-was dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Eomma mencintai Ziyu …. Dan juga Appa,"

Sehun hanya mengulas senyum kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan. Senang? Tentu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak berharap lebih. Ia takut Luhan tak menjawabnya dengan setulus hati. Ia takut jika jawaban Luhan hanya untuk menyenangkan Ziyu dan juga dirinya. Dan yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya adalah …. Sehun takut, jika ternyata Luhan tak lagi mencintai dirinya disaat ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan pada dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Ehem," Suara berat itu menyadarkan Luhan dan Ziyu dari acara _re-sweet_ moment mereka.

"Ziyu-ya, Appa harus segera pergi. Ini juga sudah malam. Ziyu dan Eomma juga harus pergi tidur hmm?"

Ziyu beralih dari Luhan dan menghampiri ayahnya. Ia rentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya meminta Sehun menggendongnya. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Kajja Appa. Eomma, ayo kita antar Appa," ucap Ziyu riang dengan wajah polos khasnya. Tak sadar jika kedua orangtuanya semakin kikuk dengan keadaan.

"A-ah. Ne. Kajja, Sehun-ah," Luhan tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena hawa hangat yang ia rasakan di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Maka itu ia memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya memandang heran dan Ziyu yang memasang raut wajah penuh arti.

Tak berapa lama mereka bertiga telah berada di depan pintu. Ziyu masih belum mau melepaskan rekat tangannya di leher Sehun. Sedang Luhan terlihat gusar seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sayang, ayo turun. Appa harus segera pamit," bujuk Luhan.

"Tidak mau," lagi-lagi Ziyu menolak turun. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan menahan rasa gemasnya karena ulah Ziyu.

"Ah, Sehun-ah. Eum … ini aku buatkan kau bekal jika kau lapar. Tidak banyak restoran atau kedai yang masih buka. Mungkin kau akan sedikit kesulitan jika harus makan di jam malam seperti ini," ujar Luhan terbata seraya menyerahkan paper bag berwana biru muda pada Sehun.

"Hmm, terimakasih, Lu," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ne. Sama-sama, Sehun-ah. Ah, aku juga sudah masukkan syal dan beberapa hot pack jika kau merasa kedinginan,"

Sehun tersenyum tampan. Dalam hati ia terkikik geli melihat Luhan yang tersipu dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Hatinya menghangat dan bolehkah Sehun berharap jika ini adalah pertanda baik dari Luhan untuknya?

"Eomma,"

Panggilan Ziyu menyadarkan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan matanya dari Luhan. Berharap jika Ziyu meminta turun dari gendongannya. Karena jujur saja, tangan Sehun sudah lumayan kram karena ia harus menggendong Ziyu dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya membawa paper bag dari Luhan.

"Ada apa sayang?" jawab Luhan.

"Eomma bilang kalau Eomma juga mencintai Appa kan?"

"Ne?"

"Eomma!"

"Ne ne. Iya sayang, Eomma juga mencintai Appa. Sekarang Ziyu turun dan biarkan Appa pergi. Kasihan pasien Appa sudah menunggu. Arraseo?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya meraih Ziyu. Dan beruntung anak itu tidak menolak dan malah menciumi wajah Luhan. Sehun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggendong Ziyu tadi ia kepalkan dan menarik ulur kesamping untuk meredakan pegalnya.

"Kalau begitu Appa pamit dulu ne?"

"Chankaman, Appa!"

Baru saja Sehun ingin berbalik dan membuka pintu, Ziyu lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi sayang?" Sehun sebisa mungkin menahan rasa gemasnya pada Ziyu yang sudah diubun-ubun.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Ziyu malah memandang Luhan dengan tatapan mata rusa yang membuat Luhan was-was. Ia tahu jika Ziyu sudah memasang mata seperti ini, artinya akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya.

"Eomma tidak cinta Appa eoh?"

"Eh? Mwoya?"

"Eomma tidak mencium Appa. Berarti Eomma tidak mencintai Appa eoh? Eomma berbohong,"

Tuh kan benar dugaan Luhan. Anaknya pasti ingin meminta hal yang macam-macam. Dan apa itu tadi? Luhan hanya bisa memandang Ziyu dengan tatapan mata rusa yang lebih dari Ziyu. Sementara Sehun hanya terbengong melihat tingkah laku anaknya barusan.

"Eomma, seharusnya Eomma mencium Appa sebelum Appa pergi. Appa kan mencintai Eomma. Eomma juga katanya mencintai Appa kan? Kalau begitu Eomma harus memberikan ciuman pada Appa. Nanti Appa juga akan mencium Eomma,"

Luhan hanya terdiam lama. Begitu pula Sehun.

"Kalau Eomma tidak mau, Ziyu akan marah lagi sama Eomma,"

"Ya, mana bisa begitu?" protes Luhan.

"Tentu saja bisa. Lihat saja nanti setelah Appa pergi,"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik akibat ulah Ziyu. Baiklah, ketimbang ia harus menghadapi bencana yang lebih besar dari sekedar banjir. Ia baru saja bermaafan dengan Ziyu. Kalau kemudian mereka marah lagi, itu sungguh tidak lucu.

Luhan menurunkan Ziyu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kemudian mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menundukan sedikit wajahnya untuk memandang Luhan. Alunan detak jantung yang kencang dari keduanya membuat kedua insan bisa saling mendengarnya. Hawa hangat menyelimuti wajah masing-masing karena helaan nafas yang berulangkali untuk menetralkan detak jantung yang semakin kencang.

"Kau tak harus lakukan ini jika kau tak ingin, Lu," lirih Sehun dengan suara berat khas yang bisa ditangkap oleh Luhan.

"G-gwenchana. Aku baru saja kembali baik dengan Ziyu. Lebih baik menurutinya ketimbang ia marah lagi padaku,"

Luhan berganti memandangi Sehun. Tak menolak saat wajahnya menjadi hangat dengan tangan Sehun yang menangkupnya. Persis seperti tempo hari mereka di rumah sakit. Luhan hanya memegang satu tangan Sehun yang menangkup wajahnya. Hawa hangat menjadi panas, seiring wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat dan nafas yang dihela menerpanya. Semakin dekat, bagaikan _slow motion_, detak jantung yang semakin berirama kencang menjadi _backsound_ kala bibir Sehun menempel di bibir mungil Luhan.

Tangan yang memegang erat satu tangan lain itu perlahan turun seiring semakin dalamnya ciuman keduanya. Ciuman itu, seolah menjadi saluran akan rasa yang ingin disampaikan oleh masing-masing disana. Tak ada nafsu yang melatarbelakangi. Hanya rasa kasih sayang dan cinta, serta maaf yang begitu tulus yang ingin Sehun sampaikan lewat cara ini. Rasa manis yang diberikan Sehun, Luhan seolah ingin menyampaikan pada Sehun untuk membantunya meyakinkan diri akan kesungguhan Sehun. Tak bisa Luhan abaikan, meski masih ada keraguan, terselip rasa rindu yang begitu dalam dan rasa hangat di hati saat menerima perlakuan Sehun.

Keduanya enggan untuk berhenti. Palung hati terdalam masing-masing tak mampu membohongi diri untuk berkata demikian, meski tak tersampaikan secara lisan. Namun kesadaran akan sosok kecil yang mereka abaikan sejenak, membuat keduanya mau tak mau harus melepaskan tautan bibir yang kian lama kian intim jika diteruskan.

Sehun menatap dalam binar mempesona yang terdapat dalam mata Luhan. Mengulas senyum indahnya sambil perlahan mengusap bibir Luhan yang basah karena saliva mereka. Sehun berganti mengecup dalam kening Luhan. Yang dikecup hanya terdiam memejamkan mata. Seolah meresapi hal yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Maafkan aku jika kau tak suka. Tapi aku melakukannya dengan tulus. Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kusampaikan dan aku rasakan lewat ciuman kita barusan. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Kumohon percaya padaku. Aku mencintaimu dan Ziyu," bisik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil nan lirih melihat Luhan yang tak membalas bisikannya. Sehun memaklumi, mungkin Luhan memang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk benar-benar seratus persen yakin menyerahkan dirinya kembali padanya.

"Baiklah, Appa pamit dulu ne? Janji pada Appa setelah ini Ziyu harus langsung tidur ne?"

"Ne, Appa. Ziyu janji setelah ini akan langsung tidur,"

"Jagoan Appa pintar sekali," puji Sehun lagi, sambil mengusap kepala Ziyu.

"Lu, aku pamit. Kau juga harus segera istirahat," ucap Sehun menatap Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah. Eum … dan jangan lupa untuk memakan bekal yang kubuat,"

"Eum .. pasti. Pasti akan aku makan. Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu ne? Ziyu, appa pamit ne? Jangan rewel lagi. Dan segera hubungi aku jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, Lu,"

"Ne, Appa. Annyeong,"

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan langsung menggandeng Ziyu menuju kamarnya. Ziyu bilang ia ingin tidur sendiri mulai dari sekarang. Dan Luhan akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena kamar tersebut akhirnya memiliki penghuni tetap nan imut berwujud anaknya.

Luhan menemani Ziyu menggosok gigi di wastafel kamar mandi kamar Ziyu. Setelah itu ia membantu Ziyu memakai piyamanya. Ziyu bilang ia sudah mengantuk, itu sebabnya ia menyuruh Luhan untuk absen membacakan cerita untuknya malam ini dan menyuruh Luhan juga langsung beristirahat.

"Ziyu yakin ingin tidur sendiri? Tak mau Eomma temani?"

"Yakin, Eomma. Eomma tidak usah khawatir ne? Ziyu kan anak pemberani. Hehehe,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma juga pamit tidur ne? Kamar Eomma tidak dikunci kalau Ziyu takut tidur sendiri dan ingin pindah,"

"Arraseo Eomma cantik,"

"Ya sudah. Sekarang Ziyu tidur. Eomma juga akan tidur. Jaljayo, baby. Mimpi indah hmm. Saranghae,"

"Hmm.. Jaljayo, Eomma. Nado Saranghae,"

Luhan menyalakan lampu tidur Ziyu setelah memberikan ciuman selamat tidur dan menyelimuti anaknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Luhan memastikan sebentar jika Ziyu benar-benar sudah terlelap, seraya ia mematikan lampu kamar Ziyu. Dirasa sudah, Luhan menutup pelan pintu kamar anaknya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan tak langsung memejamkan mata. Ingatan saat dirinya berciuman dengan Sehun tadi masih berbekas dan tak mau hilang dari ingatannya. Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Masih bisa ia rasakan bagaimana tekstur dan rasa bibir Sehun ketika menciumnya. Tanpa sadar ia rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya ditambah senyum merekah yang dilengkungkan bibir mungilnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun baru saja selesai menangani pasien yang baru tiba tepat beberapa menit setelah Sehun datang. Cukup melelahkan, mengingat ia harus melakukan operasi kecil beberapa saat lalu. Setelah itu Sehun langsung menuju ruangannya. Memberikan rasa bahagia untuk perutnya yang sedari tadi meronta minta diisi. Seulas senyum nan teduh menjadikan wajahnya semakin tampan. Matanya selalu memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Menikmati gurihnya nasi Hainan dengan irisan ayam panggang serta sup bola-bola daging yang dibuatkan Luhan untuknya.

Keduanya terlarut di tempat yang berbeda. Tanpa menyadari malaikat kecil mereka mengulas senyum tipisnya. Matanya masih mengerjap membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Semakin lama senyum tipis itu semakin melebar. Berganti menjadi sebuah kekehan kecil disertai sebuah … seringai?

"Hehehe …. Kalau Ziyu tidak begini, Eomma dan Appa tidak akan baik lagi. Hehehehe … Hahaha. Ziyu berhasil! Yes!"

**.**

**.**

Oh, jadi kau sengaja melakukan ini, Ziyu sayang?

**.**

**.**

Berhati-hatilah, nak. Jangan sampai Eomma mu tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat!

**.**

**.**

Ck! Oh Ziyu memang benar-benar anak Oh Sehun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

* * *

Ada yang masih nunggu FF ini? Maaf untuk update nya yang lama banget. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update kilat. Tapi setidaknya saya janji tidak membuat FF ini berhenti di tengah jalan. Begitu juga dengan FF saya yang lain, Being Forgotten dan Open Arms.

**FYI, chapter depan akan dipercepat alurnya. Dan chapter depan adalah penentuan alias hasil usaha Sehun. Apakah Luhan bersedia kembali atau tidak? Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di chapter depan.**

Begitu saja yaa. Terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia baca dan review FF ini. Buat yang masih betah numpang lewat aja, yuk saya menantikan saran, kritik dan pendapat dari kalian lhoo. See you ^^


End file.
